


Strictly Business

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad 80's Music, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has an Amazing Tongue, Ben is frustrated, Ben's Family Though, Boss/Employee Relationship, But with good reason, Channeling his inner Adam Sackler, Could it be Love?, Denial of Feelings, Dog Chewbacca, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Giving, Happily Ever After, Immigration & Emigration, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Little Blue Box, Making Love, Meeting the Parents, Office, Pain Train Leaving the Station, Rating May Change, Rey Has a Thing for Dirty Ben, Rey Likes it Rough, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Paranoid, Rey is a bit of a bitch here, Shameless Smut, Something is Blossoming Here, Spanking, Stripper Poe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust me on this one, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Working for a nationally recognizable magazine is a huge honor, one that Ben Solo doesn't take lightly.  His boss, Rey Erso, would be the first to agree and is thoroughly comfortable with her status as editor-in-chief.  When her visa status is denied, she'll do anything to stay in the United States and avoid being deported back to England.  Even if that means forcing her assistant to marry her.A story inspired by the 2009 film, The Proposal





	1. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

Ben Solo was running late. _Again._ Taking a brisk shower, he wasted little time, brushing his teeth as he rinsed out his hair. A quick pass of the electric shaver over his face cleaned up the scruff he had while keeping his goatee neatly trimmed. He ran some product through his hair and opted to let it dry naturally. Taking several long strides into the bedroom, he pulled on the first suit his hands touched from his closet. Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, he locked his apartment and bolted for the nearby subway entrance.

Checking his watch, he couldn't help but grin as he realized it had only taken him 15 minutes to get up and out of the house. That had to have been a record for him, not that he wanted to push it. If he had simply set his alarm to AM as opposed to PM he wouldn't be in this mess, to begin with.

After a quick trip on the rails, he adjusted the knot on his tie, taking a deep breath as he exited the tunnel. He made a swift jaunt across the road into Starbucks. Seeing the long line of those waiting to order, he heaved a heavy sigh, his head falling in motion. Mercifully, he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he saw one of the baristas holding up a pair of venti cups. Rushing past the line, he ignored the few resentful complaints from those he had skipped ahead, graciously taking the cups from the barista.

“Here you go, your regular lattes,” the barista offered with a warm smile.

“Oh Bazine, you’re a real lifesaver. Thank you!” Ben said, returning her smile before making a hasty leave.

He sprinted through gridlocked traffic with coffees in tow. Entering the skyscraper he worked in, he breezed through the security line. Shoving a broad shoulder against the closing elevator door, he slid in, narrowly avoiding a shorter man who grunted distastefully in response.

“Everyone okay?” Ben asked, catching his breath as the elevator climbed the floors.

“Yeah,” the disgruntled man snorted. Others expressed similar sentiments.

“Yeah...me too,” Ben said, more to himself.

He was the first one to burst through the doors when they opened, breezing through the entryway to the Rolling Stone magazine office where he was employed. Dodging his way past several people in the lobby, the receptionist glanced up when she heard him jogging past her.

“Cutting it close, Solo?” She teased.

“You think?” he retorted, glancing over his shoulder.

Before he even knew what happened, he had run into Mitaka. The young mailroom clerk was hauling in the latest mail and daily scripts of magazine articles and layouts, making Ben spill one of the lattes he was holding over his chest.

“Fucking Christ!” Ben shouted, making everyone in the area look from their tasks and the small clerk jump in response.

“Sorry,” Mitaka sputtered out, wheeling his mail cart past Ben.

Ben looked down at his now-ruined shirt and tie, grateful that no coffee appeared to have touched his coat or slacks. The one cup was completely empty, lid cast aside somewhere unseen. The other cup was blessedly untouched, still full and warm in his hands. Wasting no time, he dropped the empty cup into the nearest trashcan and made his way through the sea of cubicles to stand in front of one of his closest friends and co-workers.

“Finn, I need your shirt,” he whispered urgently.

“The one I’m wearing right now?” his friend asked critically, eyeing Ben’s ruined shirt. “Are you serious?”

Finn smoothed his hands over his pristine, white shirt before resting his hands in his lap.

“Serious as a heart attack. I’ll trade you tickets to the Yankees game tonight for your shirt. Please.” Ben glanced around the room nervously. “ _Please_ ,” he repeated through clenched teeth.

“Alright, alright, lets duck inside your office,” Finn agreed, jerking his chin towards Ben’s small office.

Ben graciously followed, setting down his overstuffed messenger bag and the coffee on his desk. The men quickly swapped shirts and ties, Finn took his time while Ben quickly buttoned his shirt, his fingers moving with a dexterous speed he didn’t know he possessed.

The sleeves were ridiculously too short for him, and the collar a bit snugger than he would have liked, but at least he appeared fresh and unsoiled. Thankfully his suit coat hid the ill-fitting article of clothing. Stepping out of his small office, he looked up to notice everyone scrambling back to their desks, trying to look busy. Word must have got out that the boss had arrived. He slipped into her office then, adjusting the knot on his borrowed red tie and smoothing it down his chest, just as she entered.

Rey Erso was a confident woman. She was as fierce as she was independent, standing tall and proud, despite her petite body. Her chestnut hair hung in perfect waves around her face and seemed effortlessly styled, just like everything else about her. She was dressed in a well-tailored black suit with a pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, and her stiletto-clad feet moved silently across the carpeted floors. Without even pausing to greet him properly, she walked past Ben on her way to her desk.

“Benjamin,” she said in greeting, taking the pro-offered coffee he held out to her.

“Rey,” he acknowledged in response. “You have a conference call in 30 minutes.”

“Yes, I know,” she stated plainly, sliding into her chair behind her desk, and adjusting documents in neat piles across the surface.

“There’s also a staff meeting in an hour,” Ben explained calmly, folding his hands in front of him as he regarded her where she busily worked.

“I know,” she said, her attention focused solely upon her work.

“Your immigration lawyer called, and he said it was urgent that you meet with him.”

Rey paused at that last remark, finally acknowledging Ben where he stood nearby. Her face was utterly expressionless, mouth set in a firm line, eyes critically regarding him.

“Fine. Cancel the call, move the meeting to tomorrow. Get in touch with the lawyer. While you’re at it, finalize the arrangements for my latest interview. Ozzy Osborne has agreed to meet with a magazine representative. I’ll email you with his assistant’s information.”

“Wow, an interview with Ozzy? Impressive.” Ben complimented.

“If I want praise I will ask for it,” Rey stated flatly, turning away from him and opening her laptop.

Standing still, Ben regarded her as Rey busily typed away at her laptop, pulling up her email and thoughtfully sorting through it. He always foolishly hoped for more from her, although what, he didn’t know.

They had worked together for three years now. Ben felt he made a rather fine executive assistant. Rey knew he wanted to become an outright editor, though. For whatever reason, she made it a point to nip any requests he had to move forward in the company in the bud. She’d always argue that they were a perfect team. If anything, their long nights and weekends spent together were a favorite past time of hers. Frankly, though, those weekends were more like her belittling him, and preventing him from having any kind of normal life.

He couldn’t even remember the last date he had went on, and his outings with friends were becoming few and far between. He was lucky he got to see Finn for lunch most days when he wasn’t out catering to her every need. He knew he could simply quit and find another position elsewhere, but the pay was good and if he had to be honest, he really did agree that he and Rey made a good team. Even if she was a raving, heartless bitch.

He sighed to himself, turning away. Just as he was about to exit her office, Rey cleared her throat, causing him to look up. She was holding the cup of coffee up for him to see it.

“Who is Bazine, and _why_ does she want me to call her?” Rey asked, glaring at Ben and freezing him in place.

He swallowed thickly, forcing a smile. His hand hovered just above the doorknob before dropping to his side.

“That was my cup of coffee,” he explained, looking intently at her.

“I see,” she took a sip before continuing. “Why am I drinking _your_ coffee?”

“Yours spilled,” he confessed rather sheepishly, shifting slightly where he stood.

Rey took a longer drink now, setting the cup down next to her laptop. Her gaze never left Ben as she folded her arms across her chest. “So you drink a skinny raspberry white mocha?”

“I do, it’s fruity and refreshing without being too heavy on the calories,” Ben rattled off without giving it a second thought.

“What a coincidence.” Rey quipped.

“Well I mean, I wouldn’t drink the same coffee you drank just in case yours spilled…” Ben explained, fumbling over his words. Thankfully he was saved by her office phone ringing. “That would be pathetic.” He muttered, reaching for the receiver.

Rey smirked, nodding at him in agreement.

“Hey, Hux,” Ben answered, noticing Rey stand upon hearing their co-workers name. “Yes..yes, we’ll come to your office,” Ben explained, hanging up the phone.

Rey made her way across the room, gesturing for him to follow. Together they walked in silence down a narrow passway between cubicles on their way to Hux’s office at the opposite side of the floor. Ben ran through various scenarios in his head.

“Why are we going to Hux’s office?” Ben queried, only to be met with more silence.

They passed by Finn’s desk, just as his friend was rolling up the sleeves on his heavily coffee-stained shirt. He offered a smile at Ben, who winced in response, hoping Rey hadn’t noticed the exchange.

“You know, I think you _do_ order the same coffee I do, just in case you spill. It's _incredibly_ pathetic.” She said, mocking his earlier sentiment as she took another sip from the coffee she still carried.

“Or impressive! I’d be impressed, honestly,” Ben argued lowly, although mostly to himself.

“Remember, you don’t speak. You’re just here,” Rey explained, pushing open the door to Hux’s office.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, noting it had finally dried. He followed close behind Rey as she entered, standing just inside the door. He cast a glance over his shoulder out the window, watching his fellow coworkers continue with their business.

“Ah if it isn’t our editor-in-chief and her minion,” Hux said in greeting, standing as they entered.

Ben silently studied the slender ginger who stood before them. A man who seemed oddly out of place working in a music, entertainment, and pop-culture related magazine company. The pasty man adjusted the glasses that’d slid down his nose, looking in turn from Rey to Ben then back again. The stack of papers in his hand wavered almost imperceptibly, tapping them over his desk in an effort to appear as if he were confident.

Ben shifted his gaze from the man before him, his eyes trailing over the various surfaces in the space. Hux’s office was filled with old maps and many fine antiques. Hux’s views on things were just as lifeless and dry as the ancient objects he surrounded himself with. Ben always felt as though Hux were better suited to edit a magazine such a Life or maybe even National Geographic. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, and maintained his stance behind Rey. After all, he was simply _there_ , he couldn’t speak.

“As charming as ever, Armitage.” Rey expressed, shifting her gaze up to the ginger and looking him squarely in the eye. “I’m letting you go,”

“ _Excuse_ me!” Hux exclaimed, dropping the papers he was holding.

Ben flinched in response, completely caught off guard by how readily Rey had fired Hux. Reaching out for the door to Hux’s office, he pulled it closed. It clicked silently, making Ben sigh in relief when he noticed that no one had heard. He regarded Rey curiously as she paced slowly towards Hux’s desk.

“You heard me. I have been after you to get that interview with Ozzy Osborne ever since word got out that he was ill. It’s been weeks now, and I received word that he’s been released from the hospital. Our magazine needs to be the first to cover the progress of his recovery and details on his upcoming tour. You didn’t do it, therefore you’re fired.”

Hux seemed flabbergasted at first, shifting in his stance as he sneered at Rey. “I told you that was impossible.”

“How strange of you to suggest that, because I talked to him on my way into the office this morning. You didn’t bother to call him, did you?”

“Rey, I -” Hux started, just as Rey held up her hand as a sign of silence.

“Look, I understand. The Prince of Darkness can be a little scary for someone like _you_ to handle. This is why I’m going to be nice and give you a few months to find a new job. Then you can simply tell everyone you resigned. Makes it easy for all of us.” Rey said, turning on heel before walking out the door, leaving no room for argument.

Ben followed close behind, casting a final glance at Hux before he exited and started walking next to Rey.

“What’s his reaction?” she muttered beneath her breath.

“He’s turning red. Can’t say I’ve ever seen him look quite this angry. He’s scrambling for the door now.”

Ben and Rey kept walking at a steady pace, both keeping their head up as if nothing was wrong. Moments later, Hux burst through the door, shouting Rey’s name. She halted where she stood, turning slowly to regard him. Ben paused as well, leaning against the half wall of a nearby cubicle.

“You wretched _bitch_!” Hux screamed, jabbing a finger in the air at Rey before resting his hands on his hips. “You can’t fire me! Just because I didn’t set up an interview with that _has-been_ Ozzy Osborne doesn’t mean anything. No one cares if the old coot was sick, nor would they bother wasting money to see him perform _live_!”

Everyone in the main office paused in their actions, ignoring the phones that rang and hanging on edge of every word that was shouted at Rey. They all shifted their gaze from Rey to Hux, some seeming excited, elated almost at having heard her being called out.

“You’re just firing me because you feel threatened by my presence as an editor. You want to look good for the board, don’t you? That’s what this is all about! You’re a heartless _monster_.” Hux bellowed, taking several steps towards Rey.

“Hux, please, you’re embarrassing yourself,” she uttered lowly, jutting her chin up as she leaned against the other side of the cubicle from where Ben stood.

“No, I’m not done. You can’t speak!” Hux demanded, silently standing before her. “Just because you have no life outside this place, with no one who loves or cares about you, doesn’t mean you can treat your employees like they’re your fucking slaves! I feel sorry for you because you’re _nothing_. You were born as a nobody, and you’ll die a nobody, and the world will be a better place without you.”

Rey regarded him cooly, taking another sip of her coffee. She moistened her lips as if to savor the flavor before she began her rebuke. “Listen carefully, Hux.” She began, no longer leaning against the cubicle.

“I didn’t fire you because I felt threatened. No, I fired you because you’re lazy and incompetent. You spend more time cheating on your wife and collecting antiques then you do in your office, earning a living like the rest of us here.”

Hux inhaled sharply through his nose, holding up his hand and opening his mouth to speak.

“Don’t you _dare_ say another word. If you do, I’ll have Benjamin here call security and get you an armed escort out. Then he’ll follow you with his camera phone and upload the video to YouTube. Is that what you want?” She asked, her voice as steely as her stare.

Hux gaped at her a beat longer before breaking his gaze and staring at his feet, sullenly shaking his head.

“That’s what I thought. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do,” Rey explained, turning on her heel and gesturing again for Ben to follow with a subtle jerk of her head.

“Wow, that was…” Ben uttered under his breath.

“Go ahead and call security, if you have a moment. Tell them they might need to perform an emergency escort on Hux should he attempt anything foolish.”

“Will do,” Ben acknowledged with a nod.

“Oh, and I’ll need you this weekend to help me sort through Hux’s files, try to pick up whatever slack he left and redistribute his unfinished work to other people,” Rey said, hardly casting a glance at Ben when he stopped in his tracks. She glided past him, entering her office.

“Wait, this weekend?” Ben asked, grimacing slightly at the thought.

“Why, is there a problem? Hux leaving is going to directly impact the magazine, we need to get moving on things right away.”

“It’s just that...this weekend, I was planning on going home. It’s my grandma's 90th birthday, and -” he said, pausing at the look she gave him. She quirked her brow at him as if silently questioning what his point was. “Fine, fine, I’ll just cancel...or whatever…”

Rey folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight on her feet as she continued to glare impassively at him.

“You’re saving me from a weekend of misery, so if anything I should be thanking you. So...yeah. Yeah, this will be great.” Ben said, forcing a smile before turning away.

He walked away slowly, looking straight ahead and avoiding contact with anyone as he entered his small office that connected to hers. Once the door was closed, he loosened his tie as if it were a noose around his neck, practically leaping over his desk and settling down on the chair. Lifting his phone off the receiver he quickly dialed home, hanging on bated breath, uncertain as to who might answer.

He sighed in relief upon hearing his mother’s voice, knowing he couldn’t explain himself to his grandma without feeling broken inside and he’d likely burst a blood vessel if he were to have to talk to his father. He gently explained the situation, begging her to apologize to everyone on his behalf.

“Listen, mom, I’ve worked too hard for this promotion, and now that Hux is gone it might be just the opening I need. Then I can be my own boss, and -” He looked up, just as his door squeaked open and saw Rey leaning against the frame. He met her gaze for a moment before changing his tone of voice. “We take all our pop culture news quite seriously here at Rolling Stone. We’ll get back to you soon to arrange a meeting.”

He hung up the phone then, leaning back in his chair. He pressed his lips together, shifting his gaze away from Reys.

“Was that your family?” she queried, fidgeting with her fingernails.

“Yep,” he explained, feeling there was no point in lying.

“Did they tell you to quit?” she asked, a little quieter than usual.

“Only every single time I talk to them,” he confessed with a shrug.

Rey was just about to comment something else when, again, Ben was saved by the never-ending, ringing phone. “Miss Erso’s office,” he said upon answering and leaning forward, his expression serious as he looked at Rey. “Yes...of course...right away, sir.”

Rey looked at him expectantly, wanting to know the nature of the call. Ben folded his arms across his chest before responding. “You’re wanted upstairs by Valorum and Windu.”

Rey cursed under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Come get me in ten minutes, okay? We have work to do and I don’t need to be held up any longer than necessary.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Ben said, thoughtfully pursing his lips as he watched her walk away.

Turning towards his laptop, he opened his email and jotted a quick note to Finn about going somewhere for lunch. Rey was likely to be occupied with whatever Valorum and Windu had in mind for her, regardless of her request to be retrieved. He might just be lucky enough to have some time uninterrupted by her incessant demands.

 

Look at this adorable artwork that yowthatdinshipper gifted me on Tumblr?!  It makes me feel so special to know that my story has inspired people to create art for me!  What a treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen many many stories where Ben is an asshole boss and Rey is his sweet and loyal coworker/ assistant. That's all good and well, especially when the story is well written and has some unique twists and turns. This isn't that kind of fic though. Rey and Ben have reversed the cliche dynamics, making Rey strong and "bitchy" while Ben is sweet and loyal. Could it be more than just a professional relationship between the two of them? Well, if you're reading this then I'll clue you in on something - yes, there is! And you have 12 solid chapters of excitement ahead of you! (once they're all written, of course!)
> 
> Thanks to my beta, nite0wl29 for all your hard work and encouragement. You're right - movie fics are fun!!
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to give this non-traditional boss/employee relationship fic a chance! If you haven't seen The Proposal, I highly recommend it! It's hilarious and romantic. A real feel-good rom-com if ever there was one! Until next time...thanks again for reading!


	2. The Problem and The Solution

 

Rey had a wonderful working relationship with her superiors. She had proven to them early on in her career how driven she was, always eager to succeed. Together with her team, they had reached greater sales rates as more customers continued renewing their subscriptions. Her team worked hard, bringing in compelling stories and captivating interviews. Becoming editor-in-chief was truly her calling, and the magazine thrived on her dedication and success.

She had no worries whatsoever for being called to their office. When she passed through the lobby fresh off the elevator, the secretary greeted her with a chipper good morning. Rey had little interest in small talk or brown nosing with lesser staff. She ignored the secretary and walked directly into the office of her superior.

“Good morning Mace. Finis. How are you gentleman doing today?” She asked warmly, greeting them as old friends.

“Miss Erso…” Mace Windu began, offering her a polite smile. “Congratulations on landing the Ozzy interview. I understand this will be his first interview ever since he came down with the flu that hospitalized him? Nicely done.”

He adjusted his eyeglasses on his face, glancing over his shoulder at his peer, who acknowledged Rey with a curt nod.

“Thank you. Is this about a second raise?” Rey asked, chuckling as she paced forward, resting her hands on the back of a tall armchair.

The two men laughed with her, but their expressions were grave.

“Miss Erso, do you remember a few months ago when you asked to go to the Cannes Film Festival in France, and we told you that you couldn't go because your American visa was under review?” Finis Valorum asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“But you went anyway,” Mace added.

“Yes well, I knew you wouldn't mind, I was only following the company policy of formally asking. I know that Cannes offers a limited amount of media representatives to cover the event, and so I put in a pledge as early as I could and they approved,” Rey explained.

The men exchanged a look, making Rey take it as a sign to continue with her explanation.

“We had a really fantastic special edition issue, thanks to my time there. It met with record sales if I'm not mistaken.”

“Miss Erso, we won't argue with that...however, the American government seems to have issues with it,” Mace explained.

“In what way?” Rey queried, folding her arms across her chest as she paced towards the window, taking in the view of the city below.

“We got a call from your immigration lawyer.” Mace continued, it seemed he was taking charge of this discussion, as Finis merely stared at Rey with an unreadable expression.

“Ok, that's great! So everything is good then? I meant to call him, but then you called me up here, so…”

“Rey, your visa has been denied,” Finis added.

Rey flinched at the word _denied_ , abruptly turning her head to regard them. “Excuse me?”

“You should have heeded our advice and stayed in the country, Miss Erso.” Mace uttered, picking up an ink pen and fidgeting with the cap. “ You also missed some vital paperwork for renewal.”

“An oversight to be sure. I'll have my assistant mail that out immediately.” Rey ensured with an offhand gesture.

If that's all that was needed she knew Ben would take care of it. He'd even hand deliver it if she asked him to. She visibly relaxed and returned to her prior position behind the armchair.

“I don't think you understand. You're being deported.” Mace deadpanned, causing Rey to let forth a shuddered gasp. She blinked several times, uncertain of what to think.

“De-deported?” She asked, turning her head to the side in an effort to hear better.

Her peers regarded her sympathetically, but were professional and didn’t offer any comforting gestures that might be viewed as inappropriate.

Turning away from the two men, she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, giving herself a moment to mentally panic before relaxing her features to maintain an air of calm. She began pacing again, the gears turning her head as she further processed the news.

“Ok...ok...well I mean, I can work remotely from London. I need to adjust my daily schedule, but I can work on New York time. We have Internet and faxing, we can do daily conference calls, and…”

“If you are deported, you cannot work for an American company. You'll need to wait a year and then you can apply for a new visa.” Finis explained gently as if she were a child.

Rey gave a huff in response, jutting out her hip and resting her hand on it.

“Gentlemen, I'm not...I mean, I'm English. A proper lady who edits a magazine. I'm not a terrorist. I pose no threat to the American people.”

“We agree. We're on your side, Rey. We want to keep you and have done everything in our effort to find a loophole. Unfortunately, there isn't one.” Finis offered apologetically.

Rey swallowed thickly, lost in disbelief over what she was hearing. Her mind was racing. A whole year in London of waiting to apply for a new visa? What if she was denied again?

She loved her job and had never been happier. She was living the dream. Her penthouse apartment had the most spectacular view of central park. She loved her early morning bike rides. The people here were so diverse, and the city was always abuzz with activity. It was perfect in every way. She couldn't lose all that now.

Then it occurred to her. If she was gone for a year, who would take her place in her absence? Would that person willingly stand down when she returned? Who…

Mace glanced from Finis to Rey, seemingly taking charge of the discussion again. “In your absence, Mr. Hux will be our temporary editor-in-chief.”

Rey gasped in response. “Mr. Hux? As in Armitage Hux? The man I _literally_ just fired for his incompetence?”

“The very same. Listen, he's the only one who has enough experience to fill the position in your wake. I'm sorry Rey, but-” Mace attempted to explain before Rey interrupted.

“No, sir,” Rey began, clapping her hands in front of her to a pleading gesture. “I beg of you, not him, there's got to be something-”

A sharp knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Everyone in the room turned to see Ben Solo duck his head inside.

“We're in a meeting, Mr. Solo.” Mace pointed out.

“A very _private_ meeting,” Finis added.

Rey held up her hand, gesturing for Ben to leave. She couldn't be more overwhelmed and flat out irritated than she was at this very moment.

“Yes, and I apologize profusely, but this will only take a moment,” Ben said, nodding respectfully to the men.

Rey folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. She had told Ben to come and retrieve her in ten minutes, that much was true, but his timing couldn't be worse.

“Rey, a representative of Ozzy is on the phone right now, and she insisted that she speak to you. I told her she'd have to wait because you were otherwise engaged, but she won't take no for an answer.” Ben hastily explained.

He seemed rather embarrassed and his eyes begged for forgiveness, but then something he said stuck out at Rey, making the wheels inside her head begin to turn. He said she was ‘otherwise engaged’. _Engaged_. Ben Solo was American. And single. And attractive enough. They had worked together for three years. Enough time, in theory, for sparks to fly and a relationship to blossom. What if…

Widening her eyes, she mouthed for him to come into the room. Ben cocked his head as if he hadn’t understood. Squinting her eyes at him, she made a hasty gesture for him to enter again. Stealing a glance past her at her superiors standing behind her, Ben straightened his tie before slowly walking into the office. Rey crossed the room to stand at his side.

“Well, gentlemen…gentlemen…” She began slowly, looking up at Ben and forcing a smile. “I understand the predicament we’re in, and…”

“And?” Mace echoed.

“And...there's...well,” she hastily reached for Ben’s hand, causing him to look at her in shock. “I think there’s something that you need to know. We’re getting married.”

“We are getting married? Who is getting married?” Ben asked in a harsh whisper.

“You and I. You and I are getting married. Yes.” She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“We are. Getting. Married?”

“We’re getting married, yes!”

“Isn’t he your secretary?” Finis asked, regarding Ben skeptically.

“Assistant. Executive Assistant Secretary.” Rey corrected, laughing dryly. “Titles. But it wouldn’t be the first time someone fell for a coworker, would it, Finis?”

She narrowed her gaze at the man in question, and the color rose in his cheeks as he looked away in shame. Everyone knew of Finis’ late-night trysts with his secretary in the copy room. The only reason he got away with it was that she had agreed that it was consensual, and accepted a hefty settlement for her silence. Rey smirked in response, knowing she had hit a nerve and made a point that couldn’t be argued against.

“So the truth is, Benjamin and I are simply two people who weren’t meant to fall in love but we did,” she explained gently, cupping her other hand to caress Ben’s in a motion she hoped would appear affectionate enough to make their romance believable.

“No,” Ben said slowly, shaking his head.

“All those late nights at the office, and those concerts and movie premiers…”

“Uhm…” Ben began chewing on his lip as Rey continued to caress his arm.

“Something happened.” Rey expressed, shrugging her shoulders. “Something...uhm…”

“Wonderful?” Ben asked, looking down at her.

“Yes, this is wonderful isn't it?” Rey asked, looking up at him. He seemed to be getting the gist of what she was needing of him. “You know, we tried to fight it, but you can’t fight a love like ours!”

“Can’t fight it, nope,” Ben chimed in, shaking his head. “We’re so so happy.”

Rey hoped that her superiors were buying the act, cause the tension that hung in the air now was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ben chuckled awkwardly, patting her hand that was now clutching his arm a little too tightly.

“Well, that’s just fantastic, you two,” Mace said, surprising Rey with a genuine smile. “But Rey...you need to make this legal.”

“Legal?” Rey asked, looking quizzically at Mace. “Oh, you mean…?”

She released Ben’s arm and tapped her ring finger. Mace and Finis both nodded their heads. Rey was still pointing to the finger in question, as she looked up at Ben, and she could feel her skin flush with color. Ben was just as red as she was, all the way up to his ears.

It was actually kind of adorable to see him blush like that, he always struck her as being a little pale and the color suited him. Wait, did she just think Ben Solo was _adorable_? This proposal idea must have been getting to her head. She quickly looked away from him, for fear of staring at him for too long. The way he held her gaze was almost a little too intense for her at that moment.

“Right, well, I guess that means we need to make it over to the immigration office right away. Then we can work this mess out.”

“Likely a good idea,” Mace agreed, chuckling lowly as he shook his head.

“Thank you very much, gentlemen,” Rey said, grabbing Ben’s hand again. “Thank you...thank you so much. It’s been great.”

She nodded towards her superiors, smiling again before turning away. Leading Ben out the room, she dropped his hand the moment the office door closed. She hastily walked towards the elevator without looking back at him. He followed at a normal pace, pushing the number for their floor and standing beside her, folding his hands behind his back. The two descended in silence, neither daring to utter a syllable or even acknowledge the other’s presence.

 

* * * * *

Ben’s ears were burning. He could hear everyone talking about them the moment he and Rey passed through the elevator doors. He tried his hardest to keep looking straight ahead as he and Rey made haste for her office. Word had spread like wildfire, and everyone was judging them. More specifically, they were judging _him_. Some of the guys nodded in approval, giving him a thumbs up. A few of the women looked disappointed. Almost everyone appeared to even doubt that it was happening, and some very loudly made their opinions known.

Passing Finn’s desk, Ben noticed his friend seemed to be hurt. “Seriously, man, _her_? When were you gonna tell me? I thought we were best friends.”

Ben mouthed an apology before turning and following Rey into her office. He closed the door quickly, making sure it was shut all the way before approaching her. She had already settled at her desk and was looking over some paperwork, clearly oblivious to his presence. He approached her slowly, cautiously. She made him nervous in ways that he couldn’t explain. He knew he wasn’t as intimidated by her as others in the office were, but at this moment he began to understand everyone’s apprehension. Perhaps intimidation wasn’t the proper word.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stared down at her until she finally acknowledged him.

“What?” She asked, flicking her gaze up at him for a brief moment before flipping the page she had been holding.

“What’s happening here?” Ben asked, shifting his feet where he stood.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re getting married.” Rey said without a second glance, wetting her index finger with a quick swipe of her tongue. “Relax, this is for both of us. They were planning on making Hux chief.”

Ben didn’t quite understand how Hux being chief justified her reasoning for them getting married. He considered himself a rather quick-witted man, but at this moment he was positively clueless as to what situation they were getting themselves into. He stared past Rey in disbelief, staring out the windows behind her. Didn’t she _fire_ Hux? How would Hux become chief if that was her position? Then it dawned on him that she’d mentioned the _immigration_ office. It suddenly became clear.

Rey cleared her throat, breaking him of his reverie, and he met her gaze. “What’s the problem? Were you saving yourself for someone special?”

“I’d like to think so, yes. Isn’t this illegal, what we’re planning here?”

“Of course not, Benjamin. You see, they’re looking for _terrorists_. I’m a magazine editor.”

Ben caught his lower lip in his teeth, remembering the meditation videos he listened to every night. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on his breathing. In through the nose and out again. He had to take control of the situation before it got even more out of hand.

“Rey.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not marrying you,” he folded his arms across his chest, smirking at her, daring to meet her icy gaze.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and he saw her swallow, her hardened shell cracking for the briefest moment. She lowered her gaze, turning another page as she continued to read. He knew she couldn’t actually be reading at this moment. She somehow felt the need to distract herself, and he couldn’t begin to fathom why. This was a very serious moment between the two of them. How _dare_ she not meet his gaze and converse with him like a proper human being.

“Of course you are. Otherwise, all your dreams of being a successful editor at a magazine will be shattered.” She flipped another page hastily.

“You realize the moment Hux comes into this position that he’ll fire you out of spite since you were my executive assistant. Then you’ll be on the streets, looking for a new job as a has-been reject who could have had it all. All those lattes, the canceled dates, those late nights bonding over last-minute changes, the movie premiers and concerts will have been for nothing.”

Ben opened his mouth to speak, to argue in his defense that she couldn't possibly know that Hux would fire him, but it occurred to him that she was likely right. At the same time, he knew if he was fired that after his experience more doors would open for him. He could find another position. A _better_ job. One that wasn’t under _her_. When he realized that Rey was still talking, and he tuned in to what she was saying.

“After an extended period of time, we can get a quick divorce and it’ll be over. Until then, you belong to me,” she claimed, smiling sweetly at him out of spite.

He squinted his eyes at that comment. He belonged to _no one_ ; he was his own man.

And then before he knew it they were walking again. Like a puppy being led by a leash, he followed, not straying too far away. Perhaps he _did_ belong to her. This wasn’t right. What was he doing?

The lobby at the immigration office was overflowing with people from all walks of life. Children ran around, practically making Ben fall over as they tumbled underfoot. Babies screamed and the hum of people speaking in a number of foreign tongues was quite possibly the worst noise he could imagine. Voices came at him from every direction, making him regret following along with this awful scheme of Rey’s. He wanted to run away screaming, and yet she held him firmly by the hand, tugging him along as they ushered through the crowd.

There were at least six lines that were queued up, with people patiently working on the demands and needs of the foreigners present. Rey tugged Ben along, totally oblivious to the line and cutting off a young woman to get to the front of the line. Ben offered an apology to the woman before turning towards Rey.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he uttered, knowing Rey heard him even though she ignored him.

She shoved a manila folder through a narrow gap between the counter and window to a man opposite of the partition.

“I need you to file this fiancee visa for me, please,” she said, her voice dripping with honey as she leaned into the counter.

The man flipped open her file, quickly glancing over her paperwork.

“Miss Erso?” he asked, regarding her skeptically.

“Yes?”

“Come around, I need you to follow me.” He said, gesturing to a nearby door.

Rey glanced over at Ben then, a smug grin tugging at her lips as if to say someone knew she was of a better class than the other forms of riff-raff behind them. They followed the man down a rather sterile, bright hallway. He motioned his hand towards a tiny office with a glass front door and gave Rey her folder back. Once they had entered the office, their guide left.

They were met with a multitude of filing cabinets, two small chairs facing a desk with an ancient looking Mac computer. The desk was cluttered with staplers, pens, notepads, half-empty coffee cups and folders. A faded copy of a rather generic lighthouse painting hung at an odd angle to the right of the desk. It was apparent, based on its awkward position, that it had been bumped against by someone passing by with haste and hadn’t cared enough to straighten it. A nameplate on the desk indicated that this was Mr. Snoke’s office.

Ben took a deep breath as he settled himself into one of the uncomfortably small chairs. Rey opted to stand near the glass door.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he muttered under his breath, mostly to himself, since Rey was on the phone.

He fidgeted with his borrowed tie that Finn had lent him several hours earlier. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in such a short amount of time. Now he was in an office with his boss, filing paperwork - legal paperwork - that indicated they were getting _married_? It was all too much for him.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the subtle instrumental music that was pulsing into the room from a hidden speaker. He recognized it was a rendition of a 1980’s pop song. Wham. _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_. Snorting at the realization, he shook his head at the irony. This had to be a bad dream, and he desperately needed to wake up.

After what felt like an eternity later, there was a rattling sound as the door was being opened. He heard Rey wrapping up her conversation, her heels clicking as she took several paces away to avoid being trampled by the man who entered.

The man in question was gangly and awkward. It explained the painting that was askew. He lumbered about as if his body was too large for him. It seemed from the angle where Ben sat that this man was taller than him. The man’s clothes were dated; a brown suit that was ill-fitting with a garish golden silk tie that was too wide and hung limply against his seemingly sunken chest.

It was impossible to guess the man’s age, as he was bald, but it could be that he had shaved his head. His face was oddly scarred and distorted, one eye slightly lower than the other, making him hard to look at. Ben swallowed nervously as Rey and the man in question exchanged pleasantries. He glanced over as she settled into the chair next to him, tucking her phone into her purse.

“Thank you for waiting so patiently,” the man stated, his voice sending shivers down Ben’s spine. “My name is Mr. Snoke, by the way.”

“It’s worth the wait, Mr. Snoke. We appreciate you seeing us on short notice,” Rey explained, offering a sweet smile as she folded her hands in her lap.

“Of course,” Snoke said with a nod as he opened her folder, looking over the paperwork contained within. “So I have a question for you. Are you two committing fraud so she can avoid being deported in order to keep her job as editor-in-chief at _Rolling Stones_ magazine?”

Rey gasped, looking genuinely horrified. “That’s ridiculous! Where did you hear that?”

“We got a phone tip this afternoon from a man named…”

“Would it be Armitage Hux?”

“Armitage Hux, yes,” Snoke confirmed, pulling a post-it note off his monitor. He crumpled the note, tossing it into a nearby waste bin. It bounced off the rim and onto the floor, joining several other crumpled pages as if it were a habit of his to shoot and miss.

“Hux,” Rey started with a heavy sigh. “Poor, poor Hux. He’s a disgruntled former employee, you’ll have to forgive him. I know you’re a very busy man, so if you can help us get to the next step we’ll get out of your hair and let you carry on with your day.”

“Miss. Erso, please allow me to explain the process of getting a fiancee visa. First of all, I'm going to do a scheduled interview with you and Benjamin. I’ll have you in separate rooms and be asking you a multitude of questions that only _real_ couples would know the answers to.”

Snoke folded his hands, resting them on the desk in front of him. He looked pointedly between Ben and Rey, daring the two of them to move. He seemed to enjoy being in the spotlight as he explained the scenario to them. With a sharp intake through his nose, he continued his well-rehearsed speech.

“The next thing I’ll do is to dig deeper. I’ll look through your phone records. I’ll interview your neighbors. Your co-workers. If your answers do not match up at any point, you will be deported indefinitely, with no chance whatsoever to file for another visa,” he said, pointing to Rey with a strangely long bony finger.

“And you, young man,” he explained, turning his gaze towards Ben. “You will have committed a felony, punishable by a $250,000 fee and a cozy five-year stay in federal prison. So, Benjamin, do you have something you want to tell me?”

Ben squirmed in his seat beneath Snoke's piercing gaze. The pale blue eyes were stripping away at Ben’s psyche, and for a moment, Ben felt a very real threat. As if the idea of going to _prison_ wasn’t terrifying enough! What was he doing again…?

“The truth is…” Ben began, gathering his thoughts quickly as he now felt Rey’s scrutinizing gaze upon him as well. He remembered her words from earlier, figuring it was as good an explanation as anything else.

“The truth is, Mr. Snoke, that Rey and I are simply two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love...but we did,” he explained, glancing over at Rey and reaching over to place his hand on top of hers.

He felt like he could actually make this work to his advantage. If she was going to screw him over by forcing him to marry her, he’d get the better end of the bargain. Wind up on top as he deserved.

“We couldn’t tell anyone we work with about our blossoming relationship, neither of our engagement, because of the large promotion I had coming up,” he explained, gesturing with his free hand as he squeezed Rey’s hand.

“Promotion?” she asked.

He promptly ignored her, as she had so often done to him in the past. This was _his_ moment, and he’d make it work for him.

“We felt it would be incredibly inappropriate for me to be promoted to the editor while we were a couple,”

“I see. Have you told your families about your secret love?” Snoke was clearly unphased by Ben’s revelations and picked at a stray thread on his sleeve.

“Oh see, that isn’t an issue for me,” Rey explained, all at once relieved. “My parents are dead, and I’m an orphan. So you know, there’s just little old me, and soon I’ll have my man.”

“Indeed. What about you, Benjamin?”

“His family is very much alive and well.” Rey chimed again, cutting Ben off before he could answer. “In fact, we were planning on going to spend time with them this weekend! It’s his grandma’s 90th birthday, and we were planning on sharing our surprise engagement with everyone then!”

Ben looked over at Rey, somewhat in shock. The fact that she was _actually_ paying attention to him about that detail when he confessed the family plans to her earlier blew his mind. He’d be damned if she was going to use this against him, though. But at the same time, it allowed them to have a valid excuse to leave town and formulate a better plan for how to face their impending fake marriage.

“Where is this surprise event taking place?” Snoke asked casually, leaning in as if he were about to catch Rey in a lie.

“At Benjamin’s parent's house, of course!” she explained as if it were a given, making an offhand gesture before placing her hand back on top of Ben’s.

“Where is that again?”

“Why am I doing all the talking? Silly me!” Rey laughed sweetly, shooting Ben a glance as if doting upon him. “They’re your family, why don’t you speak up? You’ve only been talking about this event for _weeks_ now!”

“Sitka, Alaska,” Ben stated somewhat robotically. Rey echoed the location as if it was one she’d known all along.

“You two are going to Alaska this weekend?” Snoke asked incredulously, leaning back in his chair.

“Yep,” Ben affirmed, pressing his lips together as he nodded. He couldn’t believe how this was turning out. This was not what he had planned.

“Of course! That’s where my sweet Benjamin is from!”

“So that’s how it’s gonna be? Alright. I’ll play your game. Enjoy your trip, and I will see you on Monday, at 11 am. _Don’t_ be late.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, would we?” Rey asked as she stood, looking pointedly at Ben.

“I know I’m looking forward to it,” Ben hoped he sounded more optimistic than he felt.

His hand settled on Rey’s lower back as they exited the claustrophobic office. Ben had hoped he would’ve been able to catch a breath, but the pungent odors from the growing crowd struck him in a way that hadn’t when they initially entered. He realized then that he hadn’t really been breathing. He still wasn’t sure if he was breathing. All he knew was that Rey was on the phone again, and he was leading her through a crowded room.

They were visiting his family this weekend. _His family_. For the hundredth time that day, he asked himself: what in the hell was he doing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you gotta give it to Rey. It was a clever thought to marry an American, and who better than her loyal servant - I mean, assistant? Poor Benny bear is in for it this time. I'd love to hear your theories on how this turns out for our challenged power couple.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta, nite0wl29 and my dear friend, CajunSpice714.
> 
> BIGGER Thanks to you, dear reader! You inspire me every day to keep writing more! Thanks for being so supportive!


	3. Terms of Engagement

The more Ben thought about it, the more he realized he was in over his head. Marrying Rey was one thing. That, he could handle, especially if they got divorced after however long it took for her to become a naturalized citizen. He was still young, he’d have a chance at plenty of relationships down the road, should he ever find the time.

But the mere thought of Mr. Snoke’s threat should the truth ever come out had left him frantic. A $250,000 fine? Five years in federal prison? Having to list that he was a _felon_ on any and all of his personal records? He’d felt the panic rising within. He wasn’t sure how to react.

Rey was swiftly pacing ahead of him and had begun to ramble.

“Ok...so, what’s gonna happen is that we’re going to your family's house for the weekend. We’ll pretend we’re girlfriend and boyfriend. Tell them we’re engaged.” she explained, pulling her phone out of her oversized purse and flipping through some messages. She continued to charge forwards, glancing up on occasion as she weaved through the crowds on the sidewalk.

“Use the miles for the tickets. I _guess_ we can spring for you to fly first class with me, but make sure you’re using the miles. If we don’t get the miles we’re not doing it.” She shoved her phone back in the purse, fishing for her sunglasses and sliding them over her face.

Ben followed obediently, although, why was beyond him. The range of emotions he was going through still baffled him. He was confused, alarmed, afraid, horrified, anxious...and emotions that he didn’t even think were real. Deep down, anger took over, and with every word that Rey spewed out, his anger only grew. He had to take control. This wasn’t happening. It _couldn’t_ happen. Not the way she wanted it.

“Oh and please confirm a vegan meal for me. Last time I was given something awful that clearly had some sort of meat biproduct in it, and on top of that the texture was absolutely wretched.” She paused and looked back at him, an irritated expression on her face. “Benjamin, why aren’t you taking notes?”

“I’m sorry, were you not in that room?” Ben asked, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb jutted out.

“What…?” Rey asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Ben quirked a brow, staring at her in hopes that she’d figure it out.

“Oh, you mean about the promotion thing you came up with? That was absolutely _genius_ on your part. He totally bought it.” She said, grinning broadly as she resumed walking forward.

“Rey, you don’t seem to get it. I was serious.” Ben explained, making her halt in place.

He took several steps towards her, closing the distance between them as she turned to face him. When he spoke, he kept his voice low, not wanting to be heard by anyone that may pass by.

“I’m facing a $250,000 fine and five years in jail. That changes things.” He looked at her rather pointedly, forcing himself to breathe and hoping that he had the higher ground at the moment.

Rey scoffed at him. “Promote you to editor? No. No way.”

“Then I quit and you’re screwed.” He proclaimed, giving her a sarcastic little wave before turning on his heel and walking away. “So long, Rey. It’s been great.”

“Benjamin!” She called out. He could hear her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she chased after him. She _chased after_ him. That thought alone gave him the slightest bit of justification for his actions in that she realized just how much she needed him at this moment. Maybe he really _did_ have the high ground after all.

“Benjamin! _Benjamin!!_ Fine...fine…” She had caught up with him at that point, gently grabbing a hold of his arm.

He slowly turned to face her, glancing down at her hand which still held his arm. She followed his gaze and quickly released him, reaching to clutch the handle on her purse instead. He recognized the look she wore. She was calculating. Her eyes shifted with her thoughts as if she were trying to work things out in a way that would benefit them both. He regarded her thoughtfully, cocking his head slightly as he waited for her to continue.

“Fine, I’ll make you editor.” she relented, meeting his stare. “If you do the Alaska weekend and the immigration interview, I will make you editor.”

Ben began to nod as if this seemed to satisfy him.

“Not in two years, though. This needs to happen immediately.” he insisted.

“Fine.”

“We will tell my family about the engagement when and how I want to, and not a moment sooner.” he further explained, making her smirk in response. “Now I need you to ask me nicely.”

“I beg your pardon? Ask you _what_ exactly?” She asked, narrowing her eyes as she leaned forward slightly,

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Rey,” Ben explained, smiling sweetly at her shocked expression of disbelief.

“What does _that_ mean?” she asked, shaking her head as if she didn’t understand.

“You heard me. Get on your knee. Ask. _Nicely_.”

Rey looked at him for a moment longer, shifting her jaw slightly. “Fine.”

Holding out her hand, Ben took it, and she carefully lowered herself to the ground. He was somewhat impressed at her graceful movement, given the ridiculous heels she wore and her snug pencil skirt. She perched on her knees and gazed up at him, still holding onto his hand.

“Does this work for you?” Rey asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she continued to peer up at him.

Ben couldn’t repress the grin he now wore. If only he could take a picture of this. He’d frame it and look at it whenever he felt shitty about something she had said or done to him. She got down on her knees in front of him. She was at _his_ mercy. This was a moment he truly treasured. He didn’t even care how ridiculous it was that she was proposing to him for a marriage that meant absolutely nothing. He had put her in her place.

“Oh yeah, this is perfect. I like this.” he readily admitted.

“Will you marry me?” she blurted out, gaze shifting to either side to see if anyone had noticed.

“No,” Ben said with a decisive shake of his head. “Say it like you _mean_ it.”

“Benjamin, my dear, sweet Benjamin.” She began slowly, reaching up with her free hand to lift her sunglasses.

“I’m listening,” he said, trying not to be thrown off by the softness in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

“Will you please, pretty pretty _please_ marry me?” her lips trembled with the words.

He couldn’t tell if she was truly getting emotional, or if she was putting forth her best act. Either way, it was impressive. He decided to make her wait before responding, relishing in the moment. She continued to hold his gaze steadily, biting her lip as she waited anxiously for his response.

“Sure, why not?” he exclaimed with a shrug. “I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow.”

He gave her hand a squeeze and then dropped it, and with a sharp turn walked away, leaving her on bended knee on the sidewalk. He didn’t even need to look back. He knew she was likely fuming at his lack of care. A part of him felt victorious. He not only earned that promotion he had so desperately worked for, but he put her in her place. Now the playing field was even, and all they needed to do was make it through the weekend and interview, then they’d face whatever challenge was presented to them next.

 

* * * * *

Rey was just getting settled in her seat next to Ben when the next round of people began boarding the plane. A part of her enjoyed flying first class because there was more space, there were plenty of excellent perks, and in general, it made for a better traveling experience. What she _didn’t_ like was waiting for everyone else to board after first class had settled before they could finally take off.

It wasn’t that she was in a hurry to get to Alaska, per se. This weekend was something that she hardly looked forward to. Four days in some backwoods community doing whatever it was that Alaskan people did, just so she could pretend to be Ben’s girlfriend and convince everyone that they were happily in love? She reminded herself _yet again_ that it would all be worth it when she no longer had to worry about renewing her visa or going through any other loopholes to remain working in the United States. She would become a citizen after the allotted amount of time spent married to a natural-born citizen had passed. Then she’d never have to worry about it again.

She glanced over at Ben and noticed he held a dusky blue folder that was heavy with paperwork. He seemed to be thumbing through the pages in interest, his expression a mix between smug and amused.

“So these are the questions that the INS is gonna be asking us,” he began, nodding down at the paperwork he held.

“The good news is I know everything about you. Unfortunately, the bad news is you know next to nothing about me and only have four days to learn. I suggest you start studying now.” he exclaimed, closing the folder and handing it over to her.

She took it reluctantly, eyeing him carefully. Scanning over the documents, she realized just now in depth their questioning would be. She swallowed nervously, glancing over at Ben to see that he was staring at her.

“You really know everything about me?”

“Scary, isn’t it?” Ben asked, chewing on his lip as he looked away from her. He lifted the shade on the window and peered out.

“Just a little. Ok…” Rey glanced over the list. “What am I allergic to?”

“Marshmallows, celery and latex.” he stated, pausing for a moment before continuing “Oh, and a full range of human emotions.”

“Oh, how clever. Very funny,” Rey said, forcing a laugh. “Here’s a good one. Do I have any scars?”

“I’m _pretty_ sure you have a tattoo,” Ben exclaimed, shifting in his seat as he peered down at her with a curious expression.

“You’re pretty sure?” she queried, quirking a brow.

“Mmhmm. See, two years ago your dermatologist called about a Q-switched laser procedure. I didn’t know what it was, so I googled it and found that it removes tattoos.”

Rey pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded.

“But you canceled the appointment. So what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese calligraphy? A tramp stamp of some rock band?”

“You know I kind of like experiencing you like this. All curious about things I’ll never divulge.” Rey said, trying to brush him off. She quickly returned her gaze back to the folder, flipping another page.

“Thank you. But you know you’re gonna have to tell me what and where it is. They’re gonna ask.”

“Absolutely not. We’re done with that question. Onto another one.”

Rey glanced over at Ben again, noting he had resumed his previous vigil of staring out the window, taking in the views. It was hard to say when they had taken off but Rey was aware that they were now coasting along smoothly. Only a few more hours in these confined quarters to endure with these incessant questions and bickering over things. She could do it. She _had_ to do it. If only it didn’t take things to such a personal level. It was understandable that they’d want to know certain things, but did they _really_ need to know everything?

She took time to fully observe him, now that they had a moment of silence between them. He was dressed simply; not in a suit like she was used to seeing him wear, but in a black sweater, blue jeans, and boots. It occurred to her that he had shaved off his goatee, and his face was now perfectly smooth. It was a good look for him. He seemed younger, more innocent, but his long black hair hung loosely and indicated he still had a rebellious edge, choosing not to follow any particular style. She had to admit she liked that about him. Perhaps he had shaved for his family? She could see him as a mama’s boy. Maybe that’s how his mother enjoyed seeing him.

Rey had the sudden desire to reach out and touch him, to feel the smoothness of his freshly shaved face, or run her fingers through his hair. It honestly shocked her, and she found herself instead tightly clutching one of her hands into a fist. Hastily switching gears, she looked back down at the folder, reading over questions.

“Ah, this is an easy question. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? That’s easy. We’d stay at mine.” Rey kept her tone neutral, trying to look bored at the idea of them staying together. Ben glanced over at her, his expression unreadable, but she could sense his irritation.

“Why wouldn't we stay at my place?”

“Because I live in Central Park West, and you probably live in some little shithole studio stacked with pizza boxes and old records,” she explained, noting how his expression soured.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our descent to Juneau.”

“Juneau? I thought we were going to Sitka?”

“We are.”

“How do we _get_ to Sitka?” Rey asked, adjusting the blanket scarf she wore so she could click her seatbelt. She was almost afraid to find out what adventure they faced next.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she took in the tiny puddle jumper that Ben had ushered her towards after they exited the posh 737 they had flown in from New York. This is why she often requested nonstop flights whenever they traveled, to avoid these...inferior aircraft. At least there was no unnecessary layover. Her upper lip curled in disgust as she took in the few people who were loading up onto the plane along with them.

Bracing herself against the turbulence as the rickety craft made its way over the mountains, she felt the bitterness rising inside her again, starting to dread being here with Ben again. Maybe she was better off returning to London. It would certainly have been better than this. She glanced over at Ben again, finding him lost in his thoughts. He seemed sad almost. If she hadn’t felt so miserable from being jostled about on this wretched aircraft, she might have felt sympathy for him. That was wholly unnecessary though.

 

* * * * *

Ben hardly noticed the turbulence during their second shorter flight from Juneau to Sitka. It had been three years since he had last been home. He had spent much of his life trying to get away from this place, away from the small overbearing community where everyone knew everyone. Away from his family, and their prestige. Their influence on the community, and how everyone regarded him as the chosen one, the one who would bring the businesses into the future. The one who would claim the Skywalker/Solo empire. It wasn’t him. He knew his father would forever be disappointed in him for wanting to be his own man. His life was his own, and no one could dictate him otherwise.

And yet.

He had found himself trapped into another life he was sure to regret. Marrying Rey was almost as bad as taking over the family businesses. He couldn’t be himself. All this pretending, one way or another left him bitter. He felt bad for the life he _could_ have had if he had never walked into that door at Rolling Stone. If he had never taken that position as her executive assistant. It was a dream position for anyone, a way to climb the ladder in a well-known magazine company.

It occurred to him that this weekend was _supposed_ to be something special. He loved his grandmother; she was as much of a mother to him as his own mother, and they were incredibly close. He was supposed to be celebrating her birthday, sharing all the wonderful memories of the past 90 years of her existence, witnessing endless slideshows of pictures, and relishing in her stories from the past. He should’ve been enjoying these moments with his family, and bonding as they normally should. Instead, he’d be lying to her face about Rey. That hurt him beyond anything else.

The plane began its shaky descent to the tiny Sitka airport. There were no formal runways here. There was a small watch tower, a few hangers and a fairly expansive lot where the planes came and went from. A white picket fence separated the crowds of people waiting from the tarmac.

Ben scanned over the faces of those who had gathered and quickly picked out his mother and grandmother. They held signs with his name and _Welcome Home!_ Written in elaborate scripts with hearts. That would have been his grandma’s handiwork. He recognized the beautiful calligraphy, a style which she had taught him when he was a boy. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself for the start of four days in hell.

“Here we go,” he muttered under his breath as the airplane finally touched down.

Rey busied herself with folding her blanket scarf and shoving it into her oversized purse before putting on her slender black trench coat. Ben rolled his eyes, pushing past her and pulling down his duffle bag, making his way out of the plane. Descending down the small staircase, he thanked the pilot before turning to face the crowd.

His mother was practically bouncing with exuberance the moment his eyes met hers. She looked much as she had the last time he had seen her although her dark brown hair was streaked with a bit more silver than he had remembered. She wore a braid across the crown of her head, but the rest of her hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders. She wore a pale pink tunic sweater and white pants with simple white boat flats.

Ben crossed the tarmac towards the fenced-in waiting area in several long strides and was quickly captured by her loving embrace.

“Hi, mom,” he mumbled into her hair.

“It’s so good to see you!” his mother chimed, squeezing her petite form against him.

“You’re suffocating him, Leia,” his grandmother claimed, and Ben quickly refocused his attention on her.

She had changed a bit more since he had last seen her. Her hair was whiter than he had remembered, although still streaked with silver and brown. Her hair was also braided, into a far more elaborate design than his mother wore and it was all pinned back. She had lost a bit of weight since he last saw her, and her simple black chic dress hung loosely over her torso. She still didn't look like she was turning 90, but she was definitely beginning to show more age.

She held her arms open to him, beckoning him closer. “Come here, you!”

“Hey, Nana! How are you?” He asked, hugging her close.

“Oh I’m fine, even better now that you’re here!” she admitted, rubbing his back gently.

Ben pulled back from her slightly, grinning in response. Loosening his grip, he maintained a hold on her shoulder, looking around to take in the rest of the small crowd that had gathered. He noticed that his father wasn’t present. He shouldn’t have been too surprised. The old man wasn’t big on gatherings and preferred keeping to himself. He was probably either working, fishing or musing over something by himself with a scotch and a book somewhere. Possibly in his man cave. Who knows.

Ben was relieved, as that meant he could avoid his father’s judgment over the situation for a while longer. His father was by far the bluntest man he had ever known and was keenly observant. This made him a ruthless businessman and had taken him far in life. It made their relationship a rocky one, though, and he knew his father greatly disapproved of his life enough already. Bringing home Rey would be the last straw, and he knew he’d be met with even more ridicule upon confessing their engagement.

He heard his mother and grandmother now happily chatting away, and Rey hadn’t made her way over yet. His grandmother had pointed it out, so Ben looked back towards the airplane. Rey was taking long strides towards them, her expression sweet and welcoming as she greeted them. His mother held open her arms to Rey in an attempt to hug her and Rey instead held out her hand for a handshake, which seemed far more business-like. Ben rolled his eyes at that. Rey would have to learn quickly that his family was very affectionate and enjoyed their hugs, even if she did not.

“Rey, this is my mother, Leia,” he said, gesturing towards her as Rey bid her hello. “And this is my Nana, Padme.’

Rey extended her hand to Padme, giving the older woman a handshake. “It’s an absolute pleasure,” she claimed, beaming warmly.

“Well, hello there!” Padme said just as sweetly. “Now tell me, dear. Do you prefer being called Rey or Satan’s Mistress?”

Ben’s eyes widened at that and he gave his nana’s shoulder a squeeze. It seemed she had gotten bolder with age. His mother looked equally as startled as she glanced over. They all took in Rey’s reaction. She seemed lost and confused, uncertain of how to respond.

“Well you know, we’ve heard it both ways. Actually, we’ve heard it _lots_ of ways.” Padme explained, gesturing as she spoke.

“She doesn’t mean that,” Leia quickly chimed in, earning a forced laugh from Rey.

“Okay, well, thank you... for letting me join your family for this special weekend,” Rey stated diplomatically, her smile as seemingly genuine as ever.

“You are _so_ welcome!” Padme gushed. “We’re happy to have you here. Now let's get back home, you two must be eager to settle after such a long flight.”

Ben heartily agreed and turned away from Rey, his arm still around his grandmother as he pulled her along with him, draping his free arm around his mother as he and the three women began walking towards the parking lot, Rey trailing behind. He glanced over his shoulder at her, to be met with her icy glare and subtle scowl. It was plain that she did not appreciate the comments from Padme, and he probably should have warned Rey that he didn’t always talk kindly about her to his family.

At the same time, it was justified. Had she shown him the slightest amount of kindness over the years, an inkling that deep inside she was _human_ , perhaps he would have had kinder things to say. Rey was always so serious, so hell-bent on doing things the right way, only ever looking to further her own career. She put the magazine above everything, something that was admirable in an odd way, but also incredibly frustrating. She was so determined not to live that she held him back from enjoying his life. He was tied to her in ways he could never have imagined, and even more so after having agreed to marry her. Heaving a sigh, he continued with his idle chatter with the two women he loved most in life, forcing himself to ignore the ball and chain that dragged along behind him.

They piled in one of the random business trucks that the family owned to take the short drive through town from the airport to the docks. Ben had made this journey countless times over the years. Any trips in and out of town involved a trek down the main street - it was unavoidable. As were all the Skywalker and Solo businesses, with hand-painted signs hanging proudly, displaying the store names. He cast a side glance over at Rey, noticing her looking from one business to the next, before locking her eyes on the tag on his bag that read B. Solo.

“Benjamin,” she said softly, and he hesitantly met her curious hazel eyes bracing himself for whatever comment she might throw at him next. “You didn’t tell me about all the family businesses, _honey_.”

The car ride had been quiet since his mother hadn’t turned on the radio. Rey’s soft whisper, therefore, was heard by everyone.

“He was probably just being modest, dear,” Padme offered before Ben could come up with any other explanation.

It was as good as a response as anything else. It wasn’t something he was proud of. He didn’t care either way, it was just something that he had. The legacy in town that everyone expected him to take over when the time was right. He offered Rey a forced smile as the truck came to a stop by the docks.

As if moving in sync, everyone opened their doors and climbed out at once. Rey appeared confused again, looking around before quickly making her way around to Ben as he began pulling their luggage out of the back of the truck.

“What are we doing?” She hissed lowly, looking about with a sense of panic. “Shouldn’t we be checking into our hotel right now?”

“Oh we canceled your reservations,” Leia explained kindly, “Family doesn’t stay in hotels. You’re staying with us!”

“Great, that’s just fantastic,” Rey said, beaming over at Leia again, before casting another cold glare at Ben.

“What?” Ben uttered under his breath as he began stacking her bags on the gravel road leading to the dock. Rey merely shook her head, as if not wanting to comment.

“Oof, this one is heavy, you’ll want to put your back into it,” he suggested, leaving her side and walking towards his mother and grandmother. He could feel her shock and anger radiating off her, knowing how bitter she was at having to haul her own baggage. He smiled at that, grateful for his own two modest bags that he held crossed behind his back. Let her get a taste of her own medicine, being rude and snarky. He could do that too. He wasn’t her servant.

“Ben, aren’t you going to help her with those?” Leia asked.

He knew she had raised him to be a gentleman and handle things for ladies, but Rey was certainly no lady and therefore didn’t deserve his help.

“I’d love to, but she won’t let me do anything,” He said, casting a sympathetic look in her direction, before explaining to the other women present how Rey insisted on doing everything herself and was in fact, a bit of a feminist.

“Come on, sweetie,” He called over his shoulder, not daring to cast another look at her, knowing just how much she had struggled.

A wooden ladder led down the street level to a wooden dock below where a sleek jet craft awaited them for the next leg of their journey from downtown to their family homestead. His mother and grandmother had already climbed down the ladder and were putting their baggage aboard the boat as Ben tossed them down before descending the ladder himself. He had to repress his laugh as he heard his grandmother comment that Rey came with lots of baggage. She had no idea.

“Psst!” Rey whispered, peering down at him. “I’m not getting on that boat!”

“Well, then you don’t have to, sweetie. I’ll see you in a few days.” He explained, continuing his way down.

“Benjamin, you know I can’t swim!” she said a little louder, given the distance between them now.

“Hence the boat.” he gestured behind him, squinting against the sunlight that was reflecting off the water. “Come on...it isn’t too bad, I promise.”

Rey looked back towards town, and she had that look on her face again as she weighed her options. She looked back down at Ben before setting her purse on the ground by the ladder and kneeling down, cautiously swinging her legs over the edge. She gathered her purse in her arm again, tightly gripping the rails of the ladder as she descended. A sharp wind blew, causing the dress she wore to flutter around her legs. Thankfully, her short trench coat kept the dress from flying up too much, and thus maintained her modesty.

Ben couldn’t help but grin as he stared up at her though, the view of her well-toned calves as flexing with every rung she climbed down, her skirt ruffling in the wind. If he were truly a gentleman, he wouldn’t be staring, but he couldn't resist. Not to mention, she was moving ridiculously slow, clearly afraid that one wrong step would land her flat on her ass or worse, in the waters beyond the docks.

“Looking good, boss,” He called up, before stepping forward, resting a supporting hand against the curve of her ass. “Just gonna give you a helping hand,”

“Hand off ass. _Off._ Ass.” Rey seethed, causing him to pull back immediately at her tone.

She continued her painstakingly slow descent, her feet searching for solid ground beneath her once she had reached the final rung. She finally stood on the dock, turning to face the boat and everyone who had waited patiently for her. Her face was visibly flushed, whether it was from exertion from having descended the ladder or embarrassment, Ben couldn’t be sure.

He knew he had probably crossed a line by putting his hand on her, but they were _supposed_ to be a couple, so who said he couldn’t touch his lovely fiance? If she were truly his girlfriend, he wouldn’t feel the need to hold back at all. He shrugged it off, knowing at some point, he’d have to explain these things to her. If they were going to keep up the ruse, they certainly needed to act like it. Not that he felt the need to justify touching her, nor did he want to continue touching her; however; engaged couples behaved dramatically different from their cold, professional business counterparts. This had to be believable. They were on his turf now, and people knew him. Not to mention, his family was always affectionate and would see a red flag if the girl who Ben claimed to be in love with didn’t like him touching her.

Leia had given Rey a lifejacket as the four began their journey across the waters. In no time, they were rounding a corner past a rocky outcrop and their impressive homestead came into view as they pulled up to their private dock.

“Here we are! We’re home!” Leia exclaimed proudly.

“This is home?” Rey asked curiously, her jaw dropping at the sight of the home.

It was a lovely mansion, a three-story cedar shingle and stone home nestled comfortably in the mountains, surrounded by pine trees as far as the eye could see. Some traditional Alaskan native totem poles provided a nice array of colors, a festive greeting of sorts at the end of a long dock. There were a few other smaller buildings a short distance away from the house; a barn and a boathouse. A white lighthouse was tucked within the trees, creating an inviting atmospheric picturesque scene. Ben glanced back at Rey, not sure what her reaction would be. She was clearly blown away, which was something he hadn’t expected.

“Who _are_ you people?” She muttered beneath her breath.

They pulled up to the dock, and his mother began securing the boat to the pier before reaching out and helping his grandmother climb from the craft. Ben decided since Rey wouldn’t stop gaping at the house and grounds that he’d be nice and actually help her out as well. He still refused to carry her luggage though, making their trip up towards the house a very slow and painful one. His mother and grandmother were almost at the end of the dock at this point, but he stayed at Rey’s side, observing her carefully as they walked.

“Why did you tell me you were poor?” Rey asked lowly, unable to contain her incredulity.

“I never said I was poor,” Ben retorted.

“But you never said you were rich!”

“I’m not rich! My _parents_ are rich,” he explained as if it were a given.

“Oh, you know what? That’s something only a rich person would say,” she snapped back, shaking her head in dismay.

They continued on in silence with Ben looking ahead, ignoring Rey as she trudged along next to him, pulling her luggage along the dock. It quickly dawned on him he saw more cars than there should’ve been parked outside his home. Glancing over his shoulder at the dock he saw a few other boats tied up to the piers. A few people crossed the grounds, shouting out greetings to him.

“Mom, what’s going on?” He called up to her.

“Nothing! Just a little welcoming party,” Leia explained, shrugging sheepishly. “Is that a crime? What did you expect after being gone for three years?”

“It’s only 50 of our closest friends and neighbors!” Padme chimed in, grinning back at Ben and Rey. “They’re so eager to see you both!”

“Oh, great...a party?” Rey asked wearily.

“I wasn’t expecting it either, but yeah, it sure looks that way,” Ben explained apologetically. “Now get a move on it, will you? My grandma moves faster than you do.”

Rey huffed in response but picked up her pace, making Ben smile. Just this once, she actually did what she was told. Maybe she had given up on her snarky act. Ben had heard the cool Alaskan air had a way of changing people. Perhaps Rey was embracing that change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, be honest with me guys. Did you honestly think she'd get down on her knees and propose to him formally? What do you think of the little power struggle they have going on here? And their adventures? Things are about to get way more complicated than either could imagine!
> 
> Shout outs to my beta nite0wl29 and my sweet friend CajunSpice714. Much love to you both <3
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I'd love to hear your thoughts on things, and theories on what sort of a mess they'll get into next! Drop a line, say hello! If you don't like commenting here, I'm on Tumblr too! I'm always open to chat! The name is winglessone there as well.


	4. One for the Party, Two for the Show

 

If the Skywalkers and Solos were known for anything beyond being business savvy people and keeping the town afloat, they were known for their parties. They were never too over the top, but always just exciting enough to make people want to come. Only the best food was catered there, and there was plenty of alcohol to be had by everyone. Being in Sitka meant that everyone was rather laid back, and therefore things never got too rowdy, but it was still more than what Ben wanted at the moment.

 _50 of our closest neighbors and friends, my ass...this is too much._ He thought to himself, as he and Rey weaved through the crowd.

Ben had gone to so many things with her over the years to cover the events for the magazine, but this was different. People were actually paying attention to them here, and he felt the spotlight on him now more intensely than ever. Everyone paused to greet Rey, and she graciously shook hands with them and accepted their warm welcomes to Alaska. They kept doting on how lovely she was, and Ben couldn’t help but look at her - _really_ look at her - and realize that they were right.

She wore a fitted grey dress that had a sweetheart neckline with ¾ length sleeves, tailored perfectly to her body. The nude pumps she wore weren’t as ridiculously high as her usual heels, but they made her toned legs look long and lean. Even more incredible than usual. He found himself distracted by her curves in ways he hadn’t been before. She had a surprisingly well-toned body, but her booty stood out to him in a way he hadn’t noticed before. He felt a little guilty for checking her out the way he did, but at the same time, they were engaged now. Why wouldn’t he want to appreciate what a fine woman he had? Shaking his head of those wayward thoughts, he realized she was rambling to him again about something and had expected him to be paying attention to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were some kind of Alaskan Kennedy?” Rey murmured as she smiled at another couple who passed them by.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because we’ve been busy talking about you for the last three years.” Ben snipped back, not wanting to have this discussion right now.

“Okay, hold on, hold on,” Rey said, picking up on his sass. She pulled him aside to stand in a secluded part of the room separate from the rest of the crowd. “This has got to stop. Us bickering about every little thing will _not_ convince people that we’re in love.”

“I agree, and you can rest assured that it won’t be a problem for _me_. I can pretend to be the doting fiance. _You_ on the other hand…” Ben suggested, leaning in closer to her. “You need to learn to stop crushing peoples dreams before they even have them.”

“Very funny, Benjamin,” she uttered, rolling her eyes. “So when are you going to tell everyone we’re engaged?”

“When the moment is right,” he explained simply, shrugging as he spoke.

“Ben! Hey!” someone called out from nearby.

He turned to see a middle-aged couple whom he immediately recognized as Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. The latter had been one of his science teachers in high school. They had bonded almost immediately, as at the time Ezra had just begun to teach and so he was relatively young for a teacher. That was just over a decade ago, and while Ezra was still young, being a teacher had aged him prematurely. He looked tired but also happy.

Ben remembered that Ezra and Sabine had been together for years, but she didn’t believe in marriage and so they had more of a civil relationship. Ben had to admit, that sounded _way_ better to him right now than marriage did, but at the same time, his hands were tied. For now, he had no choice.

“Ezra! Sabine! What a pleasant surprise!” Ben gushed, a broad grin spreading across his face. He hugged them each in turn before gesturing towards Rey and introducing her.

“So nice to meet you,” Ezra expressed sincerely, shaking Rey’s hand.

“Likewise,” Rey stated as genuine and sweet as ever. Ben had to admit, she always was quite good at these meet and greet type events. Today was no exception. She was exuding warmth in ways he had never before witnessed.

“So tell me, what is it exactly that a magazine editor does?” Sabine curiously asked, tilting her head thoughtfully towards Ben.

“That’s an excellent question, Sabine. I’m curious to know myself,” came the voice of the one person who Ben had been trying so desperately to avoid. His father; Han Solo.

“Hello, dad,” Ben forced himself to be civil and shook the older man’s hand briefly before shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Son,” he muttered, critically appraising him with a single look.

“This must be Rey?” Han asked without missing a beat. He reached out to shake her hand. “I’m Han. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine. I’ve heard so much about you over the years,” Rey explained, shaking his hand much as Ben had moments before.

“Is that so? Ben doesn’t strike me as the type to say much of anything about his family. I always thought he was ashamed of us.” Han exclaimed bitterly.

Ben swallowed thickly, narrowing his gaze at his father. “Dad…” he began slowly.

Han glanced in Ben’s direction briefly before focusing his attention on Rey. He folded his arms across his chest, a smug grin spread across his face as if he knew something.

“Why _don’t_ you tell us what a magazine editor does, besides taking musicians out to lunch, attending movie premieres and political galas. That about covers it, doesn’t it?” Han ruefully asked.

“Now that sounds like loads of fun to me!” Ezra admitted, looking at Ben with a sense of awe. “No wonder you enjoy being an editor so much.”

“Oh no, Ezra. Ben isn’t an editor. He’s an editors _assistant_. Rey here is the editor.” Han said, nodding towards Rey, his smug grin making him seem even more arrogant than ever. Ben could feel the heat rising in his face, and he grit his teeth.

“So you’re actually Ben’s boss…?” Sabine queried, sizing Rey up.

Rey pressed her lips together in a firm line, nodding curtly.

“Well, how about that,” Han exclaimed, taking the last sip of his ever-present scotch. “Looks like it’s time for a refill.”

Ben watched bitterly as his father walked away, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time during this trip that he’d go out of his way to humiliate his only son. Ben knew what this was about, and could almost hear the upcoming lecture. Glancing first at Sabine and Ezra before settling his eyes on Rey, he saw that she had placed a hand on her hip and wore an unreadable expression.

“Isn’t he just charming?” Rey asked, offering a soft laugh and tossing her hand in Han’s direction.

Ben hummed dismissively in response, turning away from Rey and leaving her to chat with Sabine and Ezra. He knew it was probably futile to chase after his father but nevertheless, he followed the old man into the next room.

“That’s a hell of a way to make a first impression, dad.” Ben quipped, causing Han to pause and approach him slowly.

“What the hell, Ben?” Han asked pointedly. “You show up after three years with this woman who you hated and _now_ she’s your girlfriend?”

“Dad, please, we just got here. Can we wait a few minutes before we start throwing shit at each other like this?” Ben pleaded as gently as he could manage given the rage he felt building up inside. He had to try to keep it together. For his mother. For Nana. For Rey.

“I just never figured you’d try to sleep your way up, that’s all, son. Didn’t I teach you to have more pride than that?” Han asked, turning towards the bar and pouring himself a fresh drink.

Ben ignored that comment, refusing to recoil as if having been slapped. He knew what his dad was trying to do here.

“Listen, I’ll have you know she’s one of the most respected editors out there,” Ben defended, hoping it would be enough.

Ben was proud of Rey for her accomplishments, given she was one of the few female editor-in-chiefs out there who didn’t work for a women’s magazine. She may have been a pain in the ass to work with, but he felt like she truly deserved to be in her position.

“Please,” Han said, ignoring Ben’s defense on Rey. “She’s your meal ticket who you brought home to meet your mother! You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh no...no no…” Ben began, shaking his head as he considered his words. Words that would really leave an impression. “She’s not my meal ticket dad, she’s my fiance and I love her.”

That last bit about loving Rey couldn't be further from the truth, but it was exactly what was needed to throw his father completely off guard.

“What did you just say?!” Han asked, nearly choking on his sip of scotch.

“You heard me. I’m getting married.” Ben stated matter-of-factly, looking his father square in the eyes as the old man wiped the liquor from his chin.

 

*****

Having a party like this had actually been a blessing for Rey. She was a pro when it came to mingling and could small talk with people for hours. Having Ben at her side wasn't too unusual either, after three years of working practically non-stop together. In a way, it was actually quite comforting.

At the same time, there had been a few awkward encounters, like with Han Solo...his father. Now he was an absolute enigma to her. How he could be so flat out cruel to Ben raised more questions than ever.

She felt terrible that his father put him down for being an assistant like it was such a terrible thing. If only his father knew how crucial his son's job truly was. Mind you, being an editor was _far_ more prestigious than being an editor’s assistant. However...to be so thoroughly squashed as he had been just then was a bit jarring, to say the least.

Rounding the corner on her way to the bathroom, she nearly ran into one of the waiters with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

He was slightly taller than she was, with full dark hair, a bit of a rough five o’clock shadow and a mischievous smile. Dressed in a simple white button-down with a bow tie, black slacks, and a neat red half apron was the only sign that he was part of the waitstaff, beyond the obvious tray of food. Rey had a sense that he was _more_ than just an average waiter.

“Miss, hello. How are you?” He asked politely.

“Oh I'm fine, thank you. Excuse me please,” she said, trying to carefully sidestep him.

“Would you care for an hors d'oeuvres?” He offered, lifting the plate.

“No, I'm fine, really,” Rey explained, as she tried to maintain a polite smile. She had seen his tray and the stench from the fish nearly made her stomach turn.

“Come on now! It's a tradition!” he encouraged.

Rey looked past him in hopes of finding a way around. “You see it's actually the texture, I don't…” she began, interrupted by the waiter shoving a morsel of the fishy hors d'oeuvres in her mouth.

“There see, isn't that nice?” He asked, grinning as she began to chew. “I'm Poe by the way, Poe Dameron.”

Rey was absolutely appalled. Having been force fed by a stranger as a means of introduction was a first. She didn't care _who_ Poe was, she hated him simply for having done this to her. She forced herself to chew, trying to ignore the abhorrent textures and flavor when all of a sudden she heard Ben's voice over the hum of the crowd and music.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make! Rey and I are getting married!”

Rey's eyes practically bulged out of her head, spitting the hors d'oeuvres out all over Poe's shirt. Grabbing for a napkin that had been on the tray, she dabbed at her mouth, apologizing.

“Oh it's fine, miss, this is wash and wear,” Poe explained.

Rey could hear Ben calling for her rather insistently, and she made her way through the crowd, following the sound of his voice. Along the way, she managed to grab a mint off a table to get the wretched taste of fish out of her mouth. Rounding a corner, she saw him and he was practically beaming with the grin he had spread across his face.

“There she is! Come here, pumpkin!” He exclaimed, beckoning her over. “Ladies and gentlemen, my fiance: miss Rey Erso!”

Rey approached Ben, trying to mirror his excitement at the moment as best as she could, and was met with resounding applause from everyone nearby. Once she had reached his side, he casually draped his arm around her waist, as if it had been the most natural thing for him to do. Rather reluctantly she did the same, trying not to keep her arm too stiff. She gazed up at him, smiling a little tighter than she should have, but thankfully no one here knew her as well as he did so they likely thought nothing of it. Everyone gave them a standing ovation, and Rey was taken aback by how genuinely happy everyone seemed for them.

“Congratulations, Ben!” Nana Padme called out, and immediately everyone else chimed in with their congratulatory own words.

“Thank you...thank you very much,” Ben said, nodding to everyone in turn as they spoke. Rey followed suit, thanking who she could.

“Time to celebrate! Get some champagne!” someone called out, and soon, bubbly glasses of champagne were being handed out to everyone.

Ben and Rey continued to nod and smile, shaking hands with people in passing. Rey took a long sip of her champagne before leaning in close to Ben as if to whisper a secret.

“So this was your idea of the perfect timing to tell everyone?” she asked a little too sarcastically, but no one was the wiser. At a distance, and with the way Ben leaned in so intently to listen to her it looked as if they were having a moment. “That was just _brilliant_ ,” she added in for good measure.

Ben said nothing, but met her gaze with an almost apologetic look, his chocolatey brown eyes wide and innocent. It dawned on her that perhaps he had chosen that time because he had no other choice. After all, he _had_ been talking to his father, and the sting from interacting with him and the way he shot Ben down still left Rey somewhat bothered. So perhaps his hand was forced in an effort to prove himself.

Moments later, they were approached by a petite young woman with bouncy black curly hair and a bright smile. It didn’t quite reach her eyes though, and Rey soon found out why.

“Ben?” she asked softly.

“Rose?!” Ben asked the moment he saw her, turning away from Rey and embracing the young woman. “Oh my God...oh wow! HI! How are you? I didn’t know you’d be here!”

Rey took another long sip of her champagne as she watched the pair interact. These two had history, and anyone could sense from a mile away that things were left unresolved. The way he gazed down at Rose with such love in his eyes almost made Rey jealous...as if she had reason to be jealous of a man who was _pretending_ to be her fiance. She mentally kicked herself for thinking anything along that line.

“Your mom wanted it to be a surprise, so...surprise!” Rose replied cheerfully, nodding towards Leia’s direction before making a grand gesture with her hands.

“Right…” Ben choked out, clearly reaching for words but seemed to be drawing a blank.

Rose wasn’t in much better shape. The tension hung in the air between them and she took a deep breath, glancing over at Rey.

“We’re uh...we’re being completely rude here. Hi!” Rose said, taking a few steps closer to Rey.

“Oh, God…” Ben uttered under his breath. “This is my ex…” he explained somewhat sheepishly, standing between the two women and gesturing awkwardly towards Rose.

“Hi! I’m Rose,” she held out her hand, and Rey took it automatically, and they shook for a moment before hastily drawing back.

“Wow...wow,” Rey said, unsure of how else to respond.

“Congratulations, you two.” Rose offered kindly, as Ben took a step closer to Rey and rested his hand on her lower back.

Rey felt a twinge of guilt at Ben’s show of affection in front of his ex but understood his line of thought. He needed to support the fact that they were a newly engaged couple. They gave heartfelt thanks to Rose, both smiling kindly at her.

A waiter passed by with a tray of champagne, and Ben took Rey’s empty glass, setting it on the tray and grabbing two glasses, handing her a fresh one. Rey looked up at him, mouthing thank you, and feeling grateful that he instinctively knew what they both needed at that exact moment. He nodded in reply, lightly clinking his glass with hers in a mock toast of sorts.

“So...did I miss the story?” Rose asked, her eyes bright with a new sense of excitement. She eagerly looked between Ben and Rey, immediately dissolving any of the lingering tension that had remained from the previous moment.

“Story?” Ben asked.

“What story…?” Rey followed, shaking her head with confusion.

“About how you proposed!” Rose stated as if it were a given.

“Ooooh how a man proposes says a lot about his character,” Nana Padme chimed in from the nearby sofa where she sat with Leia.

“Yes, it certainly does.” Rose agreed.

“I haven’t heard the story yet either!” Leia added in, looking just as eager as Rose and Padme had. “I would love to hear it if you’d tell us, Ben?”

“Oh please tell us!” Padme encouraged.

Others chimed in that they wanted a good story, and Rey nervously bit her lip, watching Ben shift awkwardly where he stood. Rose walked over to a nearby chair and perched herself on the edge, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Well...you know, actually...no one tells our story better than my Rey does,” he explained, crossing in front of Rey and giving her arms a gentle squeeze before settling on the sofa next to Padme.

Rey knew what he was doing now, passing the burden onto her. It was payback of sorts, given just how she had _actually_ proposed to him, and that it wasn’t the kind of story she could tell the crowd that had gathered there at that moment. He looked at her with a bit of a smug grin, and she wished she could wipe it off his face, suddenly no longer content with this little party that they were forced to mingle at. She was always good with words though and could weave a tale just as easily as anyone else could.

“Goodness, where to begin?” She asked, chuckling softly as she regarded Ben, the wheels in her head turning.

“Okay, let's see…hmm. So... Benjamin and I had just celebrated our first anniversary, and I knew he had been _dying_ to propose,” she began, glancing around at the gathered crowd to see they were all eagerly listening.

“Oh and he was so scared, like a tiny little bird,” she said, tilting her head just so and regarding him fondly. “Since I knew that, I started leaving him little hints here and there, to let him know I’d be receptive of him, and - “

“Oh no,” Ben interrupted, cutting her off before she could continue. “No, that’s not how it went.”

“No?” Rey asked, smiling sweetly at him. She had tasked him with the story now, knowing he’d take the bait and she’d be off the hook. These were _his_ people, after all, he should have to come up with something good for them.

“No,” he explained, shaking his head dismissively. “I picked up on all those hints, especially since this woman is about as subtle as a gun.”

This earned a few laughs from the gathered crowd. He was milking them up for something good, she supposed.

“I was just worried that before we went out with our weekly workgroup that she’d find what I had left at the office that one fateful afternoon when we - “

They worked for a magazine specializing in entertainment and media, therefore it would only make sense that they would go out regularly. They actually did go out, but always for functions that related to stories. People, places, movies, concerts...that sort of deal. _Never_ any personal interactions of sorts, and _never_ with other coworkers. But normal people went out with coworkers, or so she had gathered. Plus they’d make a good scapegoat. She liked where he was taking this.

“Oooh, that’s right!” Rey interrupted him, coming up with the perfect solution to their problem. “Your _guitar_. You thought I hadn’t seen you bring the thing in, but how could I have missed it?”

“Well it was an open-mic night at the pub we like to visit with our coworkers. Where else would I want to propose?” Ben chimed in, easily falling into the rhythm of the story they were now weaving together. The crowd knew nothing was amiss and responded appropriately to each new thing they offered with their tale.

“Indeed. Can you imagine my surprise when he went on stage and began singing and playing for me?” Rey chose that moment to look off in the distance, a dreamy expression on her face as if lost in memory.

“It was the most heartbreaking song about not being alone, and by the time he was done, everyone was in tears with just how beautiful and heartfelt it truly was. Why he had even brought himself to tears. By the time he called me up on stage, he was choking back soft sobs. When he finally caught his breath, he said to me…”

“Rey, will you marry me? Of course, she said yes. End of story. Who’s hungry?” Ben ended quickly, clearly ready for their fake proposal story to be over.

“Well, that was quite a story,” Leia claimed, looking from Ben to Rey.

“Oh Benny, that was gorgeous. You’re so sensitive!” Padme gushed, reaching over and clasping Ben’s hands in both of hers.

“A song about not being alone?” Leia questioned as if having missed something. Ben stood and walked away from the couch, slowly approaching Rey. He raised his eyebrows at that comment, and Rey gave a slight shrug in response.

“Hey, let’s get a kiss from you two lovebirds!” someone in the crowd suggested, with everyone else harping in and agreeing.

“No, come on guys,” Ben said, quickly dismissing their outlandish request.

He and Rey were met with even more encouraging words, and Ben caved, grasping Rey’s hand in his and kissing the back of it. They raised their hands together then as if they had just won some sort of competition and were accepting their metal of achievement.

“What was that? Kiss her on the mouth like you mean it, man!” Ezra encouraged, and again, the crowd all agreed and soon everyone was chanting for Ben to kiss Rey.

Ben and Rey exchanged looks, Rey giving him a subtle shake no. Ben arched a brow at her, tilting his head just so as the crowd’s chanting for a kiss got even louder, and they were even clapping rhythmically with the words.

“Okay! Okay!” Ben relented, silencing everyone immediately.

He and Rey leaned in towards each other, both angling their heads in the same direction and quickly adjusting till they found the perfect angle. After an awkward split second, he closed the gap and quickly pecked her on the lips. They pulled apart quickly, both beaming with bright grins, hoping it would be enough. That was met with resounding boos from those who had gathered.

“Benny! Give her a _real_ kiss!” Padme encouraged.

“Nana!” he exclaimed in complete and utter shock.

“A real one!” she echoed, not to be argued with.

“Yeah, man, you can do it!” Someone else harped in.

Ben looked down at Rey. He swallowed nervously, moistening his lips with a swift swipe of his tongue. Rey couldn’t help but stare at his lips now, those soft pillowy lips that she could only imagine other women dreamt of kissing. Women like Rose or half the ladies in their office in New York. Countless women who surely lusted after him. The more she stared up at him the more she realized he truly was attractive, and his lips were _incredibly_ tempting. Now people were demanding more than a little peck. They needed to put on a show. They were a happily engaged couple, after all.

Rey took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “Do it, Ben,” she whispered, “Give them what they want.”

He nodded, taking a step closer to her. Reaching down with both hands, he cradled her face caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Gazing at her intently, he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers in the slightest caress. Rey closed her eyes the moment they touched, reaching up to caress his arms as she leaned into his kiss.

The crowd cheered, applauding them with whoops and more hollers of congratulations. For a moment, Rey allowed herself to melt into Ben’s kiss. This was their first real kiss. Something a part of her wanted to enjoy. Until she remembered where they were and what they were doing and just _why_ they were kissing in the first place. To please a crowd, and nothing more. This was all an act.

Rey broke the kiss, perhaps a little less gently than she should have and pulled back from Ben, his hands hovering in the air where just a moment ago he had tenderly cradled her head. She pressed her lips together then, looking away. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as they flushed, her heart pounding a bit more erratically then it should have. Their first kiss was so much more than she had anticipated it would be. He’d truly kissed her like he had meant it, and that kiss made her feel things she likely shouldn't have.

Before Rey even realized what had happened, she saw Nana Padme approaching them with outstretched arms, quickly pulling them into her embrace, harping on about how happy she was for them, and she seemed positively elated. Rey surprised herself by hugging back - something she ordinarily wouldn’t have done. She glanced over at Ben, seeing him leaning into his grandmother, almost in an effort to hide. But she saw that he was blushing just as much as she was, if not more so. The same way he did when they were in the office and Mace and Finis had told them they needed to make their engagement legal.

Was it possible that he felt something too? Why was she suddenly so afraid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh man, first kiss. Those can be a huge moment for anyone in a blossoming relationship. Of course, Ben and Rey have lead everyone to believe that they've been together at least a year already - based on their riveting tale of how Ben proposed. To anyone else, it would seem as if their kiss was as natural to them as breathing. But for these two, they were entering uncharted waters. What do you think? Are they catching feels? Or is it all still an act?
> 
> Shout out to my Beta, nite0wl29, and my friend CajunSpice714 for encouraging me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you like the story, leave a kudos or comment! They're like gold! Say hi on Tumblr, I'm there as well and love chatting with fellow Reylo's. The name is winglessone there as well! Take care.


	5. State of Denial

The one thing Rey didn’t realize about being in Alaska was that during certain times of the year the sun never fully set below the horizon. Despite the hour being late, or what she assumed must have been late, the sun still hung low. Given how long it took for them to travel, and the hours spent partying with Ben’s family, it had to have been well past bedtime.

Rey usually considered herself a bit of a night owl, and secretly, one of her favorite past times was stargazing. Unfortunately, all the light pollution in New York City prevented her from being able to enjoy the stars there. With the sun not fully setting here, she’d miss the stars here as well. That was a bit of a disappointment, to be sure, but one that she was able to cope with. After all, this wasn’t a vacation. There would be time for stargazing on another day.

After the crowds of party-goers had dissipated, the house grew pleasantly quiet. With Ben at her side, they followed Padme and Leia through the halls, taking in more of the charming rustic decor scattered throughout the house.

Rey was met with a multitude of family pictures along the way, and a part of her wanted to pause and look at them, and hear stories about what normal families did. Well, she had _assumed_ Ben’s family was normal, anyway, despite his father’s earlier behavior.

To her, normal families were the ultimate fantasy. Loving and supportive parents, siblings who were like best friends, aunts and uncles who spoiled you rotten. It all seemed a dream best fit for movies. She was aware that Ben didn’t have any siblings, but based on all of the showcased photos he had to have more family than just those she had met today. She allowed herself a moment to smile, feeling happy that he had family in his life.

Leia opened a door then, pulling her from her reverie as she found herself gently ushered inside. “So here we are! This is your bedroom.”

The bedroom was more of a suite. Much like the other rooms in the house, it had rustic wooden paneling, a charming stone fireplace, and several well-spaced but oversized pieces of furniture. There were ample windows along the wall featuring the bed, and french doors that lead to a balcony overlooking an amazing view of the waterfront. It was incredibly peaceful and inviting, and Rey was absolutely taken aback that they had chosen this room for her. It certainly wasn’t her style, but it had more than enough amenities to satisfy her needs during their stay. There was even an attached ensuite with a glass shower and a soaking tub.

“Wow!” she exclaimed as her eyes roamed over the space. “Wow, this is beautiful,”

She paced over to the french doors, peering out at the water and the sun that was hovering just above the horizon. “What a view.” she murmured, mostly to herself.

“And here’s the bed!” Nana Padme pointed out with a sweeping gesture towards the bed.

“Exquisite bed, thank you. I love it.” Rey gushed, not quite sure why Padme felt the need to point out the obvious. She looked about again, noticing that Ben, Leia and Padme had lingered and a strange silence hung in the air.

“So...where’s Ben’s room?” Rey queried, looking to break the silence.

“Oh we’re certain at this point you must sleep together! He’ll be staying here with you,” Leia explained as if it were obvious.

“That's fantastic because we _love_ to snuggle, don’t we, honey?” Rey asked, looking over at Ben and forcing a smile.

“You know it, we’re _huge_ snugglers.” Ben agreed, reaching out and thoughtfully rubbing her back before pulling her into a half hug.

Just then, something came barreling into the room. Rey yelped in surprise, falling back against Ben as something wove between their legs and around the room. She heard playful barks and saw a blur of dark fur and realized it was only a dog. A rather decent sized dog, so much she had thought it was a small horse when it first made its presence known.

“What is _that_?” She asked incredulously, pulling back from the leaping pup.

“It's cute, that's what it is! Hello! Who are you?” Ben queried, dropping to his knees in front of the dog and rubbing its fur as it began licking kisses all over his face.

“Oh, this is just Chewbacca. He means well. We rescued him from a shelter recently.” Leia explained, making Rey relax somewhat. She knew all about rescue animals, although she greatly preferred cats to dogs.

“He's still just a puppy,” Padme reminded everyone, smiling as she watched Ben playing on the floor with Chewbacca. “Puppies are notorious for getting into things. He's more than earned his nickname, Chewy, so keep an eye on your stuff.”

Rey pressed her mouth into a firm line, watching as the pup bounded away from Ben and began to make its way around the room, sniffing everything as he went. That explained why the door was closed, they didn't want him getting in. Rey cast another fleeting glance at the pup before focusing her attention on Leia, who had approached a tall cabinet and was now opening it.

“There are towels and extra linens in here if you need them,” she pointed out.

“Oh, and if you get cold at night use this blanket!” Padme explained, withdrawing a multi-colored quilt.

“This blanket has special powers!” she elaborated, handing it to Ben.

“Powers?” He asked, opening it and inspecting it curiously.

Rey lifted a corner, equally curious. “What sort of powers?”

“Well, I like to call it the baby maker!” Padme added with a smile.

Rey recoiled immediately, taking a step back and drawing her arms close to her body as if the blanket were infected.

“Ooh boy we'll have to be careful with that one…” she began, watching Ben hastily refold it. “Just don't...don't get it on…” she winced when she saw him toss it on the bed.

Just then, a loud crunching sound drew everyone's attention across the room to where Chewy was stretched out on the floor next to an open suitcase that he had clearly rummaged through and was now happily chewing on something. Closer inspection proved he had, in fact, been chewing on Rey's oversized iPhone.

“Oh no...no...what'll I do now if someone from the office calls?” She moaned, watching Ben retrieve the phone from the dog.

The phone was practically broken in half, it's twisted metal case hardly resembling the ill-fated Apple product. How the puppy managed to chew through what had been described as an indestructible case was completely baffling, and Rey made a mental note to file an official complaint with the phone case company she had purchased the case from.

“Relax Rey, we can order a new one with the same number and pick it up in town in a day or two,” Ben explained, setting aside the remains of the phone and carefully inspecting Chewbacca’s mouth for any obvious injuries.

“Sorry about that,” Leia apologized sincerely, her face etched with concern. Padme knelt next to Ben with Chewbacca on the floor.

The puppy seemed as lively as ever, happy for the extra attention. He rolled onto his back, playfully tucking his paws in while Ben rubbed his furry belly. “You're one tough pup, aren't you, boy?”

“Told you he earned that nickname. Okay, you, enough playing for now!” Padme suggested.

“You two must be exhausted, so we'll leave you alone,” Leia exclaimed, gradually retreating to the doorway.

“Goodnight!” Padme bid Ben and Rey, carefully ushering Chewbacca away.

“Alright! Thank you again,” Rey said, grimacing as she looked at her mangled shell of a phone.

Padme waved, casting Ben and Rey a playful and knowing look. “Goodnight!” She called again.

“Goodnight, nana,” Ben echoed, smiling warmly.

Soon the room was clear of all others and the door was closed, leaving Ben and Rey to themselves. Rey pouted as she picked up her broken phone.

“People at work can deal a day or so if they can't get a hold of you, Rey. You shouldn't work on vacation anyway,” Ben explained gently, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Instinctively, Rey jerked away from him, no longer needing to keep up the act.

“Indeed. Well, at least the mutt didn't eat my pajamas. I'm going to the bathroom and change,” she hastily replied.

“Fine. I'll change in here and make myself a bed on the floor,” Ben offered, taking the phone that she held out and setting it on the fireplace mantle.

Rey picked a few scattered articles of clothes off the floor and shoved them back into her suitcase. Finding her pajamas, she made a hasty retreat without a second glance back.

Once in the bathroom, she shut the door, drawing her hands up to her face and letting out a shuddered breath. What had she gotten herself into? Things were getting out of hand. Making up the lie to save herself from getting deported was one thing. Agreeing to travel and pretend to be a happy couple was another. That forced kiss in front of everyone certainly didn’t help. It felt way too good, and her lips still buzzed from the sensation. A part of her wished it had been real, but that was hopeless. For all his incredible acting skills, Ben _wasn’t_ in love with her. How could he be?

Taking several deep breaths, she went through her nightly routine of cleaning and moisturizing her face, brushing her teeth and tying her hair low into a loose ponytail. Slipping on her pajamas, she cursed herself for having brought something that might be seen as provocative. It wasn’t that she was _revealing_ so much, but more that the pale pink, silky short shorts, and a matching cami left little to the imagination.

Regarding her reflection in the mirror, she took note of her chest that was a little too small, and her curves that weren’t really there. She was very fit, and that was fine...but at this moment, fit might not be the best look.

She shook away those thoughts. Why did it matter what she looked like? She’d simply make sure Ben wasn’t looking at her. When she packed, she had assumed she’d be in a hotel room by herself. The pajamas were incredibly comfortable, and she liked them. That was all that mattered.

“Are you decent?” she called out to Ben, cracking the door to see him bent over the floor spreading out blankets. The room seemed darker than when she had left it, and she assumed it was because Ben had closed all the curtains.

“Yeah, just putting together my makeshift bed down here,” he called back.

“Okay well...don’t look at me. I’m gonna come in.”

“Sure, sure,” he said dismissively, his back still turned to her.

Scurrying past Ben as quickly as she could, she sidestepped him where he had crouched over, trying her hardest not to look at him. Climbing onto the bed she quickly drew the covers to cover herself as she glanced back over at him. He stood to his full height, regarding her critically.

“ _Those_ are the pajamas you packed to wear in Alaska?” he asked.

Ben had changed into his pajamas, much as he had indicated he would, only they were not what Rey was expecting they’d be. Not that she had any expectations to begin with.

Ben wore low-hung black and red plaid flannel pajama pants, and a smug grin. His chest and arms were bare, apart from several incredibly detailed black and grey tattoos that she didn’t know he had. Rey nearly choked on the sharp breath she had taken, totally thrown by the sight of him half naked. She had to force herself to look away from his well-toned torso and arms, holding the blanket more firmly against her body.

“Yes, well, I had assumed I’d be in a hotel _alone_.” she shot back, casting another fleeting glance at him. “Could you put a shirt on or something, Benjamin?”

Ben scoffed at that remark. “Oh, so it’s Benjamin again?”

“Of course, that’s your name,” Rey explained, picking up on his sass.

He hummed in response, folding his arms across his chest. “You called me Ben before we kissed.”

“Can we not talk about that? It was said in the heat of the moment. It won’t happen again.”

Rey could feel herself beginning to blush again, the heat rising within from the memory. Pressing her lips together, she could remember the way it felt the moment they had kissed. It made her heart skip a beat then, and now it was happening all over again.

“Calling me Ben, or kissing me?” he asked softly, taking several steps closer.

“Both,” she said, meaning for it to come out harsh and definitive, but instead it came out as a hushed whisper.

She cleared her throat, feeling brave and taking another glance over at him. After carefully observing more of the intricate designs that graced his body, she licked her lips, averting her eyes again and focusing instead on the subtle pattern on her duvet.

“When did you get all those tattoos?” she casually inquired, unable to hide her curiosity.

He paced over to the cabinet with the linens and withdrew an extra pillow. “I’ve had them for years,” he calmly began, turning once more to face her.

“My father hates them, thinks they’re trashy. Naturally, I had to get them, if for no other reason then to piss him off. After a while, they became a bit of an addiction. That and they went with my rock star persona, you know.” he smirked at that comment, tossing the pillow he held to the floor.

“Rock star…?” Rey scoffed, quirking a brow.

“Let’s just say you weren’t too far off the mark when you were telling the fake story of how we got engaged. It was something I’d do, just without the waterworks.”

“I see. Sensitive enough to sing but not to cry?”

“That’s not what I meant. Anyway, do you like that duvet? I think you must have memorized the pattern by now.”

“It has some really unique scrollwork, what can I say?” she lied, tracing her fingers over the pattern. It was so tempting to look up at him, but she couldn’t stop blushing. She wished she could and hoped he hadn’t noticed. “Did you bring any pajama tops with you, perchance?”

“No, I _prefer_ sleeping naked, but I thought I’d be polite and wear pants around you. Do you want me to take them off?” he asked, and Rey glanced up just as he was hooking his thumbs in his waistband.

“Oh God, no!” she squealed out, practically choking on her words. “Keep them on! Keep them on!! It’s late. Let’s try to get some sleep now, please?”

Ben chuckled softly, and to her relief he lowered himself to the ground, presumably settling on his makeshift bed. Rey fell back against the pillows, covering her face with her hands. She laid like that for a moment before reaching over to the light on the nightstand and turned it off. Squirming a bit uneasily, she forced herself to take several deep breaths in an effort to calm her racing thoughts. Smoothing the blankets across her chest, she folded her hands and closed her eyes.

“Are you sure you can sleep knowing I’m so close?” she heard Ben ask after several minutes. Her eyes flashed open at that and she huffed in response.

“Do I have much of a choice?” she snapped bitterly. It was _far_ too late to start bickering again. She was exhausted. Why did Ben have to be so frustrating at this exact moment?

“Guess not,” he seemed amused by this somehow. She could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying this a little too much. She didn’t want any part of it.

“Good night, Benjamin,” she firmly stated, closing her eyes again.

“Good night, Rey,” he answered sweetly.

 

*****

The next morning, Ben was in agony. His back was so stiff, he wondered how he ever slept through the night to begin with. Rolling to the side, he slowly eased himself from the floor, cursing when his back popped. As if on autopilot, he wandered into the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet until he found pain medicine. Splashing water on his face several times, he moved as if trudging through sand.

Back in the bedroom, he realized Rey was already awake and had made the bed. At least _someone_ got a good night's sleep. Digging out an outfit at random from his suitcase, he grinned as he pulled a tee shirt over his head, remembering how flustered Rey had been when she saw him half naked.

He enjoyed seeing her react that way, likely far more than he should have. It meant she felt something and wasn't a robot. She'll likely be furious when she sees him in a shirt now, given she had asked him to put one on. Oh well, she can bring on that fury. He's handled it countless times before.

Wandering downstairs, he found Rey chatting pleasantly with Padme and Leia over breakfast. He observed the women quietly, making his coffee before settling down next to Rey. She surprised him by gracing him with a smile, before moving to get up.

“If we're going to have a girls day, I really should start getting ready,” she said as she pushed her chair in. “Thank you for a delightful breakfast.”

Leia and Padme told her to take her time and that they'd be heading out in an hour or two. Ben got an idea while he was watching Rey, and could hardly resist the opportunity.

“Wait, before you go, sweetheart!” He said, capturing her hand in his.

Rey seemed a little put off but forced a smile, turning towards him.

“Yes, honey?” She asked a little _too_ sweetly.

Scooting back from the table, Ben stood next to Rey and stroked a stray hair behind her ear. He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead, making her gasp in response.

“In case I don't see you till later, I hope you have fun today.” He offered, it was mostly for show in front of Padme and Leia, but he also did it to give her something to think about.

“Thanks...sweetie…” Rey mumbled, turning crimson as she backed away a step. She cast a fleeting glance towards Leia and Padme then turned and made a quick escape.

Ben watched her retreat, unaware he was staring off in space till he heard Padme clear her throat, catching his attention.

“It’s so adorable that you still make her get flustered after dating for so long,” Padme observed, a knowing grin on her face.

“Oh well, uhm…” Ben began slowly, settling back into his seat. “It’s because we’re just...so...in love…” he reasoned, hoping it sounded legit.

“I can see that. It’s just like how your grandfather would drive me crazy. He was something else,” Padme reminisced, looking off dreamily.

Ben’s grandfather had died long before he was born, but he had heard so many stories over the years it was as if he had grown up with him. Or at least the ghost of him. He knew how deeply in love his grandparents were, and he admired that kind of devotion in a couple. He hardly witnessed it with his own parents, for although he knew his father loved his mother, they constantly bumped heads over the slightest thing. His family was full of strong-willed, hard-headed people, or so it would seem.

“Oh, Ben, your father wants to see you whenever you get a moment,” Leia stated, making Ben wince slightly in response. “Give him a chance sweetie.”

“Sure, mom, whatever you say.” Ben agreed, taking a sip of his coffee before saying anything he might regret and potentially upsetting his mother.

He had absolutely no desire to talk to his father, and if possible he’d prefer to avoid the older man at all costs. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option, especially since they’d have the house to themselves while the women were in town. Ben figured the best option would be to get the conversation over with quickly, so he could focus his energy on other things.

Ben read the local newspaper for a change, seeking any means of distraction to prolong the inevitable. He had finished his breakfast long ago and was now thoughtfully sipping on his third cup of coffee as Leia and Padme excused themselves to get ready for their outing. He found the local news as boring as ever, folding the paper and setting it aside.

He spotted his father by the waterfront, standing on a putting green and facing a small man-made island. Han was dressed casually in khaki slacks, a navy polo with a windbreaker on top. He wore golfing shoes and completed his look with a single golf glove for grip. After setting a ball on the tee, he straightened his stance, shifting on his feet before striking a ball towards the small island. He acknowledged his son with a simple nod before retrieving another ball from a nearby bag.

“Your mom found these eco-balls that dissolve in water,” the older man explained, giving the ball a swift strike with the club, sending it sailing off the tee.

“Sounds like something she’d do,” Ben mused, standing just to the side of Han’s putting green.

“She was more than a little peeved at me last night. Told me that I wasn’t a very gracious host.” Han explained, setting up another shot before taking his aim. Ben watched silently, waiting for his father to get to the point.

“I won’t lie, it was quite a shock to learn that you were getting married. _Especially_ since you never told us you were dating. Last I heard, you _hated_ your boss lady. Funny thing is though, I hated your mother when I first met her and now look at us!” He chuckled to himself before striking another ball. Then he turned towards Ben, leaning against his golf club and staring at his son intently.

“I owe you an apology, son,” Han stated sincerely, holding his hand out.

Ben took it, giving it a firm shake. He was completely taken aback. His father never apologized for _anything_. His mother must have really gotten to him in order for him to man up and admit he was wrong for once.

“Accepted,” Ben quickly agreed, although he was anxiously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“So, now that that’s out of the way…” Han began, making Ben roll his eyes. He knew it wouldn’t be so simple. His father always had ulterior motives.

“I’ve been going over my retirement plans again, and got to thinking,” Han explained, thoughtfully resuming his earlier golfing. “I’ve done a lot of things in my lifetime. Practically built an empire in this small town from the ground up. It won’t have meant anything if -”

“You don’t have someone to leave it to.” Ben interrupted, pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, dad, I get it. We’ve had this discussion before.”

“Well, we need to have it again!” Han snapped at his son, staring at him pointedly and jabbing a finger in the air. “You have responsibilities here, Ben. I feel like I’ve been more than understanding of you goofing off in college. Who in the hell gets a degree in _journalism_ these days, anyway? Then don't get me started on that stupid band you had, and you just _had_ to go away to New York after graduation.”

“When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?” Ben asked, trying his hardest to remain calm.

“When you start acting seriously! It’s time to grow up and start behaving like a real man,”

“Look, I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry that you don’t have another son who wants to stay home and take over the family businesses. One who wanted to marry someone you approve of. That’s just not me, okay? It never was,” Ben stated firmly in his defense.

His father raised a hand, opening his mouth as if to speak and Ben shook his head no in an effort to cut him off before he began again.

“It must seem strange to you, knowing about my life in New York. Attending movie premieres and concerts, setting up interviews with celebrities and politicians and following along with the entertainment industry and pop culture. But you know what? It makes me _happy_. Do you understand that?”

Han took a deep breath, clearly lost in thought. “Well, son, if that’s what makes you happy, then there’s nothing more to say.”

Ben scoffed at that remark, shaking his head in dismay. “That’s a first. You know what? Forget it. Apology _not_ accepted. See you around, dad.”

He left his father standing alongside the waterfront, disappointed and bitter. Listening to the waves lapping against the shore and the seagulls calling in the wind should have been like a balm to Ben's soul. At this moment, nothing would suffice, save leaving. Climbing up the hill back to the family manor, he balled his hands into fists, growing angrier by the second.

Coming back was a mistake, he should have paid for nana and his mother to fly out to New York and celebrate her birthday there. Anything to leave his father out of the equation. Why did he let Rey talk them into this trip?

He could give the excuse of not having enough vacation time till he turned blue in the face, but it wouldn’t be enough. Being home like this left him bitter, and yearning for the hectic life in the big city where he could be anonymous and live the way he wanted to live. If that was immature of him, then he never wanted to grow up. He likely never would, in his father’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Chewbacca the puppy is an Alaskan Malamute/Husky mixed breed. He's still quite young, and therefore quite playful. Those dogs are so cute and playful, it's almost hard not to love them...unless you're Rey, who is a cat person.
> 
> Shout out to my amazing Beta, Miss nite0wl29. She's an incredible writer herself, so if you're looking for a recommendation and haven't read any of her fine works, I highly recommend her. She's been my rock through this fic and I adore her! Shout out also to my girl, CajunSpice 714. I'm writing this big mess of a story thanks to your recommendation for a boss/employee role reversal fic! Much love to you!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Feel free to comment, or find me on Tumblr and say hello there! The name is Winglessone there as well. I like to try to keep things consistent across platforms. Until the next chapter...


	6. Sweetest Taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the new rating change and updated tags. Thank you.

The day started out just as any other day would; the sun rose, the birds sang, and all was well in the world. Except that from the moment she opened her eyes, Rey knew it _wouldn’t_ be like any other day. She woke in a comfortable yet strange bed in a very posh but equally strange house. On the floor, slept her loyal assistant.

She tiptoed around the room, retrieving a robe from her suitcase and casting a lingering glance at Ben before retreating downstairs in hopes that some semblance of food would be available for consumption.

Breakfast was surprisingly delightful. Padme and Leia had cooked up a crustless vegetable quiche that was cooked to perfection and served with the freshest fruit and most delicious coffee she had ever tasted.

They kept their conversation light and rather generic, talking about local things and expressing their desire to take her out and show her around the town. Rey readily agreed, surprising herself yet again for doing something unexpected. She had to maintain the lie she and Ben had cultivated. To prove that she was his loving fiancee and to bond with his family. For all they knew, Ben and Rey would live happily ever after and have lots of beautiful children. She could support that lie, for now. This was only a weekend, and she’d likely never see these people again after they returned to New York.

Then Ben came down. Rey chose to ignore him as politely as possible, but he was impossible to ignore. His hair was still ruffled from sleep and he had stubbly scruff on his face from where he hadn't shaved. He had dressed in a tee shirt and jeans and looked so relaxed and downright happy to be in the presence of the three ladies, that it seemed like it was always meant to be. That was all good and well until Rey decided to go get ready. Until that moment he caught her hand and gave her _that look_. She knew when she saw the softness in his chocolatey brown eyes that she was in for it. When he pressed his lips to her forehead a part of her died inside. She told herself it was nothing, that it was all a part of the act. But was it?

Rey was actually grateful to get on the boat this time. She left everything behind at the house, choosing instead to focus all her energy on Padme and Leia, taking in the views of the island and the waterfront. All the picturesque mountainscapes and the charming shops seemed sweeter than anything she had seen before.

Part of it reminded her of the village she had grown up in just outside of London. True, she had moved to a great many houses while in the foster system, and they weren’t always the best of situations. Fortunately, the villages themselves and the people who lived there were warm and loving and became more of a family to her than the ones who had adopted her.

She never meant to be a problem child. In fact, she never really considered herself that bad of a person in general. The majority of the people who had adopted her had been cold-hearted and cruel though, the worst of the bunch was Unkar Plutt. The man she ran away from when she was 16. The one who forced her to grow up far quicker than a teenager should’ve had to. She had applied to every single school in America that she could, seeking a full scholarship just so she could escape his hellhole of a ‘home’.

Plutt had never physically abused her, and for that she was grateful, but the psychological damage from his harsh words left her wounded in many ways beyond repair. Rey already had a hole in her heart from where her real parents had abandoned her. Plutt spent every moment possible reminding her of how useless she was and would always be, and how no one would ever truly want her or love her because she didn’t deserve it. Years of therapy helped her reconcile this to a degree but in the meantime, she learned to develop a shell. She built an icy exterior to keep people out.

And it worked.

She had fought and climbed her way up and out of that hole, earning her scholarship and fleeing to the United States. She studied her ass off and became Valedictorian of her school, with the promise of having the career of her dreams. Starting from the bottom she quickly rose to the top, proving time and time again that she was driven to succeed. She had become the youngest female editor in chief at Rolling Stones magazine. It made her simultaneously admired and resented. Her icy exterior helped to support her through it all, and year after year the ice grew thicker.

Now she felt a crack on the surface.

Being in Sitka with Ben and among his loving family was a bit of a wakeup call. She couldn’t keep living her life the way she did. There was so much more out there, even in this tiny town built on the dreams of a young couple who sought to make something out of nothing. The Skywalker-Solo Empire was impressive, and so many people thrived on what they had built. It was rather endearing, heartwarming, and quite frankly incredible. So many things she had never imagined after her first glance when they drove through the late afternoon the day before. She found herself looking at people differently, and actually seeing them for who they were. It was surprising in every way.

Especially when they found themselves at a bar in the middle of the afternoon. Beers in hand, the tables were quickly filling up, and all the patrons were women. Rey recognized several of the women present from meeting them at the party the night before. She was surprised when Rose Tico, Ben’s ex-girlfriend, pulled up a chair at their table. Clinking her bottle with Padme and Leia’s it occurred to Rey that this was rather natural. Rose was Ben’s ex. Of course, the ladies would still be friends. She broke up with _him_ , not his family. In a town this small, everyone had to rely on each other and not hold petty grudges and get away with it easily.

Rey had assumed after a lovely morning and early afternoon spent sightseeing and shopping that the ladies would simply enjoy a light lunch and be on their way back home. Little did she know they had a surprise for her, one that she couldn’t have anticipated even if she had been told it would happen. She realized that the ladies were all talking rather animatedly about something, and she decided it was probably a good idea to start paying attention to what they were saying. The time for daydreaming was over.

“I hope you’re ready for your big surprise, Rey because this is one of Sitka’s greatest treasures!” Leia announced. A grin spread across her face as she gently brushed her hand over Rey’s arm.

“Right!? Oh, you’re gonna just _love_ this!” Padme chimed in, drawing Rey’s attention. She seemed equally giddy, and Rey felt like she had missed a memo somewhere.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room began to dim. A single spotlight roamed around the room, focusing on a curtain above the bar. Rey found it strange, and as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting she noticed a rope hanging by the curtain that was a little thicker than your standard drapery cord. Rey jumped slightly when the first heavy notes resonated through the room with a steady beat and the bass thrummed in time with her heartbeat. After the first several notes, she recognized the song. _Relax (Don’t Do It)_ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood.

“Okay, _this_ is the big surprise I was telling you about!” Leia shouted over the heavy bass. “You ready?”

“Oh Rey, you’re gonna love it! I know I do!” Padme added for good measure.

The curtain was swept back in a dramatic sweep, revealing a man reclining with his legs stretched out to the side on a ledge. One would almost say he gave a bit of a smoldering glare to the audience as his eyes swept over those who were present. It dawned on Rey almost immediately who he was. The caterer from the party the night before who had force-fed her the wretched fish hors d’oeuvres. The one who she spat food all over his shirt. _Poe Dameron_. Now he wore a satiny black vest, bowtie, white cuffs, and cheap tuxedo pants with rather generic black shoes.

Grasping the thick rope, he swung down over the bar and landed surprisingly gracefully on a stage that Rey hadn’t noticed before, which was now dimly lit. A single chair sat in the middle, and she could only imagine what he’d do there. He sashayed across the stage, facing the audience as his hips swiveled with every step, and he raised his hands up, earning shrieks and squeals from the audience as he reached his hands up to his vest and tore it off, tossing it to the side.

“Poe is the only exotic dancer on the island,” Rose shouted, leaning over the table to get closer to Rey. “We’re lucky to have him.”

“Wow.” was all Rey could say, and she ducked her head as she saw something coming at her from her peripheral vision. Leia was placing a short bridal veil on her head and she suddenly realized, they had brought her here as part of an impromptu _bachelorette party_.

Rey grimaced as she watched Poe swaying back and forth to the throbbing 80’s song, shimmying around the stage as women came up to him from their tables, tucking dollar bills into his pants. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Padme withdraw a dollar bill and holler for Poe, beckoning him to come over by waving the bill in the air.

“Over here, honey! Show her what she’s gonna be missing when she ties the knot!” Padme said, gesturing to Rey with a big grin.

Poe playfully pawed at the air as if he were a playful kitten, purring aloud as he pranced around the table before pausing in front of Rey, rhythmically shaking his hips to the beat. He held out his hand for her, giving her a cheeky wink.

“Come, my sexy princess!” he murmured lowly, curling his fingers inwards as he spoke.

This was met by a multitude of women shrieking “Yeah” And “Get it, girl!”

“Oh no, that’s really not necessary,” Rey uttered, shrinking down in her seat awkwardly. “It’s really a nice gesture, but I just need…”

“Go on, Rey! Get up there!”

Poe began to back up, acting as if he was pulling an invisible rope and playfully pulling at it as if that would force Rey to stand. “ _You_ come and dance!”

“We promise we won’t tell Benny!” Padme assured her.

Whatever happy thoughts Rey had mused over earlier when they were roaming about the town had quickly flown out the window. This was not the sort of thing she ever wanted to experience, and if they were to become her real family she felt she could never look them in the eyes and take them seriously again. At this moment, she hated them almost as much as she hated Poe and his sly winks and puckered lips. She found herself standing, instantly regretting it as she took wavering steps towards the stage.

“Okay, I’ll pluck my eyes out, it’ll be okay.” she reasoned with herself. “Here we go,” she said as she climbed up on stage.

Poe had led her to stand in front of the chair, turning her to where she faced the audience. His hands ghosted over the curves of her body, and she cringed, finding herself falling back into the chair.

“Goooo Rey! Wooo!! Get it girl!” she heard Rose call out.

Poe sauntered around in front of her, his rear mere inches from her face as he bent over, still shaking his hips to the beat. Thankfully he still wore pants, and she found herself grateful for that until a moment later he had torn those off too. His thong-covered ass now jiggled in front of her face, and Rey felt as if she might vomit.

“Give it to her, Poe!” someone shouted out, with several others encouraging the same.

Whatever _it_ was, she didn’t want it, and he circled around her a few times before getting on his back in front of her chair, a leg on either side as he began thrusting his satin covered package in the air. That was certainly _not_ what she wanted, not now, not ever. She pressed her lips together, looking away as Poe rolled to his side before standing, sauntering over to where she was looking.

He propped one of his feet on the seat next to her thigh, lifting himself up closer to her. He jutted his hips every which way, and that was when she noticed the small tattoo on his ribs. She hadn’t wanted to see it, but suddenly she remembered Ben.

The memory of night before came flooding back to her, seeing Ben standing half naked before her. His chiseled torso and arms were smooth in the dim light, the shading from his expertly done tattoos contouring perfectly to his body. Although she couldn't see the designs very clearly in the dim lighting, they looked as if they truly belonged where they were, and they made his already perfect body even more enticing.

Unlike this crudely done...whatever it was...on Poe’s ribs.

She found herself blushing at that memory of Ben, no longer focused on the disgusting lapdance that Poe was giving her. It was tolerable now, and she could almost imagine herself being drawn closer to Ben, smoothing her hands over the hardened muscles of his chest and arms. Getting close enough to where she could breathe him in, remembering that his scent was…

 _NOT_ coconut body oil, much like Poe had slathered himself in. Poe had carefully gathered one of Rey’s hands in hers and was encouraging her to stroke his face, murmuring that his dance was all for her.

“Oh thank you, you’re very sweet. Are we done yet?” Rey asked, making Poe stand and shove his ass in her face again.

“Smack it!” someone shouted out.

“I’m sorry?” Rey asked, hoping she had heard them incorrectly.

“Smack his ass!” someone else called.

“Smack his...okay…” Rey said, cringing.

She remembered when Ben had teased her, suggesting he preferred sleeping naked and even offered to take his pants off. She wasn’t sure whether or not he was serious, but at this point, she would not mind having his ass this close to her. Given how toned his upper body was, she could only imagine that his ass was smooth and firm. Now _that_ was an ass worthy of being smacked. Not...not this one in front of her now.

“Smack him, Rey!” She heard Leia holler now.

“Give it to him good, Rey,” Padme encouraged, holding up one of her hands and gesturing with a determined slap to the air.

Rey relented, cringing as she lightly smacked Poe’s ass, knowing she’d never be let free from the spotlight unless she did. Poe turned towards her, covering his mouth with one hand and shaking his finger at her. He still wore that cheeky grin, and his eyes glittered in the lights as he gazed down at her.

“Can I get down now?” She all but begged, suddenly in need of fresh air.

“Be free, my princess!” Poe insisted as if it were his idea. He made a sweeping gesture with both arms toward the audience.

Rey climbed off the stage and grabbed her wineglass off the table, beelining for the deck outside. The doors closed behind her, muffling the sounds of the terrible 80’s music and the screaming women. Taking a swig of her wine, she leaned against the railing overlooking the water and breathing in the salty-sweet air. Reaching to her head, she removed the veil that Leia had placed there, smoothing down her strays. Taking another sip, she heard the buzz from inside blare for a moment, drawing her attention to the door.

Out walked Rose, carrying a bottle of hard apple cider as she paced towards Rey. She mirrored Rey’s stance and thoughtfully sipped from her bottle before regarding her curiously.

“How are you holding up?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m fine, you know, just working on my tan out here.” Rey joked, glancing at the overcast skies.

“The Solos and Skywalkers can be a bit overwhelming at times. You’ll have to forgive them. They do it because they like you, and I don’t blame them,” Rose confessed, leaning in close. “I like you too.”

“Oh well, thank you. That’s very kind of you.” Rey replied, a genuine smile tugging at her lips.

Rose was very sweet, and it dawned on her that while Padme and Leia’s choice of entertainment was questionable that they, too, were sweet. Also very accepting of her, and her supposed role as Ben’s fiance. They wanted to see her smile, wanted to welcome her into the family. It made her feel strange and warm. It made her feel _happy._

“This is quite a bit different from New York, huh?” Rose asked, keeping her conversation light.

“Just a little bit,” Rey admitted with a laugh, holding up her index finger and thumb and pinching them in close. “Have you ever been?”

“Oh no, that was always Ben’s dream. Not mine.”

“You two must have been quite serious,” Rey uttered softly, turning her torso as she regarded Rose in a new light.

“Well I mean, I guess? We dated all throughout high school and college, but we were just kids, you know.” Rose made an offhand gesture as if none of it mattered.

Just kids. All throughout high school and college. How is that _just_ kids?! Rey felt strange now, she couldn’t quite say if she felt guilty or jealous. This woman before her had truly loved Ben...for years and years… she had likely hoped to be with him forever, and yet something happened.

“Why did you guys call it off?” Rey inquired, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Well…” Rose began, taking a deep breath.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t to, “ Rey claimed, resting her hand gently on Rose’s arm.

“No, I want to.” Rose declared, her expression soft. “The night before we graduated from college he proposed. He told me he wanted us to elope and run away to New York together.”

“And…” realization struck Rey. Elope to _New York_. Where he lived now. And worked for her. “You said no.”

“I said no. Yeah, I mean, this is home! I’ve never been anywhere but here.” She took a long drink from her cider, setting the bottle onto the deck railing.

“But that’s in the past. You’re a really lucky girl, you know that? He truly is the best.”

“Yeah, he really is,” Rey agreed, her voice a dull whisper, as she looked away from Rose. The woman who was still in love with Ben, whether or not she’d admit it out loud.

Rey understood. She was starting to see it all too clearly now.

“Cheers to you guys!” Rose lifted her bottle to Rey. Rey immediately clinked her wineglass to Rose’s, warmed by the gesture.

It was as if Rose was letting Ben go in some strange way. Passing the torch to love and care for him to Rey. It felt official. It felt real. Who was Rey to reject Ben now? Maybe...maybe this could work? Not just until she was a naturalized citizen. Maybe they could have something _real._

“Thank you,” Rey murmured before taking another sip of her wine.

“Well, looks like Poe is wrapping it up!” Rose suggested with a laugh as a woman came out the door to the deck.

“Yeah, look at Padme go!” Rey added with a laugh, seeing the older woman dancing with Poe.

The journey back home seemed much lighter than Rey had anticipated it would. She no longer felt repulsed by what had happened at the bar. Sure, being in the spotlight and having a male exotic dancer flaunting himself in front her was much more than she cared to experience, but it was meant to be fun. When it had come down to it, Rey admitted that she even enjoyed it. It was unexpected, and a great bonding experience for everyone involved. Walking out on the docks with Padme and Leia, she shared in their laughter and agreed that Poe really did get into the dancing.

On their way into the house, they passed one of its many garages, which had been left open. The sound of someone rapidly punching at something drew Rey’s attention and turned to see Ben, wearing a tee shirt and loose shorts with thick red boxing gloves on his hands. He was punching and kicking with such fierce intensity, she was somewhat taken aback. At the same time, she found herself drawn to him, in this primal rugged state, his hair tousled and his body dripping with sweat. It was oddly...sexy.

“Oh, Rey, you might not want to go in there when he’s exercising like this. He only does kickboxing when he's upset about something.” Leia suggested, gently pulling Rey back.

“What do you...what do you mean? Upset?” Rey was baffled, they had only been gone for half a day. She knew that she couldn't have been the cause of his ire. Who else could it have been to blame, except...of course: _his father._

“Come on, honey let's just go inside.” Padme encouraged, hooking her arm through Rey’s.

As the women walked inside, Rey cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder and catching Ben’s eye. He casually tossed his head to the side in an effort to get his hair out of his face. Once inside, Padme headed for another room, leaving Rey standing awkwardly in the foyer, watching Leia storm into the living room where she confronted Han.

Leia grabbed the remote, immediately turning the television off.

“Hey! What did you do that for? I was watching that!” Han complained, shifting as if to stand. Leia held out a hand, and he remained seated.

“Why is Ben in the garage kickboxing right now?” Leia demanded.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s doing strength training or something,” Han speculated.

Rey watched the pair awkwardly. Seeing Leia on the defense of her only son was endearing, yet sad that she needed to when Ben was left so wrapped up in anger. She had never known him to be an angry person - at least not _really_ angry or upset. Sure he’d been irritated with her on numerous occasions, but that was different. She saw it now. His eyes had burned with an intensity she had never before witnessed as if he were fueled by pure rage. At least he had a way to vent the frustration in a somewhat healthy manner. She had to agree with Han that it helped improve his strength...among other things.

She cleared her throat, alerting the older couple of her presence.

“Gee, I’m really tired after all that running around downtown. I think I might go upstairs and shower, maybe catch a nap before dinner.” Rey explained, stretching her arms above her head and forcing a yawn.

“Sure, honey, do what you gotta do.” Leia encouraged.

“Just wanted you to know I had a really good time today. Thanks for taking me out,” Rey offered with a smile.

Leia nodded in response, a smile spreading across her face as she took a tentative step towards Rey. Offering an awkward offhanded wave before leaving, Rey passed through the kitchen on her way to the grand staircase. Chewbacca followed her, barking and growling menacingly at her, muffling the sounds of Han and Leia’s argument as Rey fled upstairs.

 

*****

Ben had been practicing his kickboxing in the garage for a while now. Just how long, he wasn't entirely sure. Every strike of his fists and kick from his legs didn't help get him into a better state of mind. He'd just need to accept his fate and put on his best act to make it through the rest of the weekend. He also needed to avoid his father as much as humanly possible.

Now it was time to unwind, and upon seeing Rey returning with his mom and nana he knew that he should likely clean up and make himself presentable. If nothing else he could spend time with the ladies. At least they were more tolerable. That, and he had to admit he really enjoyed getting a rise out of Rey. She made it almost _too_ easy for him.

Quickly taking off the boxing gloves and setting them aside, he cursed aloud for having forgotten to grab a towel. At least he had thought to grab some water. He greedily drank to the very last drop, tapping the bottle to make sure he hadn’t missed any. Nodding his head to the music that streamed through his earbuds, he made his way through the house to the guest room his mother had selected for him to share with Rey during their stay.

He was standing just outside the door, responding to a text message when Rey ran into him. She seemed a bit flustered and stumbled back, sputtering out an apology. He withdrew one of his earbuds, immediately concerned by her reaction.

“Hey, woah, you okay there?” he asked steadying her.

“Sorry I was trying to escape Chewbacca, he was…” her voice trailed off as she looked behind her nervously.

“What is with you and that dog?” He asked as he withdrew his other earbud, tucking the pair into his pocket along with his phone, acutely aware now that Rey was studying him.

Her eyes roamed over his body, and he knew he had to look quite awful given he had just finished such a heavy workout. Trying not to feel self-conscious, he nervously ran his free hand through his hair. He caught a whiff of himself and immediately regretted not having made it to the shower sooner.

“... if only you were naked right now…” Rey murmured, licking her lips as she took a step closer.

Ben smirked in response, uncertain if he had heard her correctly. Maybe she _hadn't_ meant to say that out loud?

“Would you like that?” He asked, chuckling softly. “Are you drunk right now, Rey?”

“God no, that’s not what I meant, I mean…I'm totally sober! I only had a glass of wine, and...” Her words trailed off again as she blushed a bright crimson.

She hadn't backed up, though. Far from it. He held his breath as he watched her stand on tiptoe, leaning in and breathing in his scent. She took it a step further and brazenly licked a hot stripe along the column of his neck, moaning as she tasted him.

Initially, she seemed shocked by her own behavior. She took a step back, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. It was obvious that she couldn't take back what she had just done, and even more obvious that the momentary twinge of regret she might have felt had quickly passed. Her pupils were fully blown with her desire, and breathing heavier with every passing moment.

She _wanted_ him.

Slowly, carefully, he withdrew her hand from where it hid her face. He felt a sense of arousal building up from within, stirring in his loins. Seeing her like this was an unexpected surprise, but most certainly a welcome one. He pulled her flush against his body then, noticing she had closed her eyes, lifting her head in anticipation of his kiss.

That was when he realized he wanted her, too.

Not hesitating a moment longer, his lips crushed against hers in a searing kiss. Digging his fingers into her hair, his tongue swiped wildly over the seam of her lips begging for entrance. She let him in, moaning into their kiss as she pushed him till his back was against the wall. Their kiss was rough and unbridled, more primal than anything he had experienced with any other woman in the past.

Rey hooked one of her legs around Ben's, throwing her arms over his shoulders. He could feel her struggling as if wanting climb up his body. Breaking the kiss briefly for a gasp of air, he grasped upon her thighs, hoisting her up effortlessly. She instinctively hooked her ankles together, kicking off her heels in the process. She shamelessly ground her heated core against the growing bulge in his shorts.

They needed to get out off the hallway _now_.

Clutching her tighter with one arm, he fumbled around behind him till he found the doorknob, twisting it open and kicking the door back. Rey continued to ravage his mouth, with a seemingly insatiable hunger, clinging tightly to his body. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he had just carried her into the bedroom, pausing only to close and lock the door.

Ben carried Rey around till they reached the bed, and he lowered her down slowly, only releasing her when he felt the mattress meet her back. He gently unwound her body from his and drew back away from her. Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it blindly to the side. Rey kept her eyes locked on him, squirming back against the duvet till she laid in the middle of the bed.

Both were gasping for breath, gazing at each other with wild intent, each eager to see what the other had to offer. She teased him by unbuttoning her shirt slowly. He wasn't having any of that. In an effort to expedite the procedure, he leaned over and helped her remove her pants, pulling her panties along with them. He dipped his head down close to her, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal and releasing a guttural moan. She smelled incredible, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself deep within her. To show her every little thing he could do to make her body sing.

Glancing up at her through his lashes, he saw her fumbling with her bra clasp. He reached up, easily undoing it with a simple pinch of his fingers. Rey slid her bra off her arms, tossing it back with her shirt wherever it had landed and now laid completely bare before him.

He took a moment to admire the perfection of her body. She was petite, but she was strong. Her body was lean and well toned with just enough curves to satisfy his needs. She was covered with the finest sprinkling of freckles that stood out when she blushed. Stroking his fingers over the curves of her body, he knew just what he wanted to do next.

“I had you right where I wanted you,” he murmured lowly, “Then you had to fucking scoot your ass to the middle of the bed.”

Grasping firmly upon her hips, he pulled her along the bed till her ass just met the edge. She squealed with delight at this action, her arms drawn up over her head as she giggled sweetly. He stood for a moment, tugging down his shorts and boxers in one go, freeing his throbbing erection. Rey’s eyes grew large as saucers, and she gasped at the sight of his cock bobbing slightly in the air. That was a nice ego boost, and he palmed his length, stroking it several times before dropping down to his knees before her.

“What are you…?” she asked, seemingly confused as he spread her legs. Nuzzling his nose against her pretty pink pussy lips, he was pleased that she opted to keep herself neatly waxed with the slightest tuft of well-trimmed hair.

The moment he swiped his tongue through her folds, she moaned long and low, her back arching as she thrust herself more firmly against his mouth. He hooked his arms around her thighs and gave an approving hum at her tangy sweet flavor. Knowing that would send incredible vibrations pulsing through her core, he did it again, lapping more firmly with his tongue. He devoured her pussy nectar like it was the only thing that could sustain him, and in turn, she rewarded him with moans and cries of ecstasy. Her hands were buried in his hair, and she tugged most enticingly against his roots.

Rey had wrapped her legs around his shoulders, and her thighs tightened around the sides of his face. Ben could tell by the way her body trembled and how her breaths came out in short pants that she was nearing her orgasm. She began begging him not to stop and to keep going just as he was. Cursing and panting, she squirmed like a wild and untamed creature. He peered up at her through his lashes, seeing she had thrown one of her arms over her eyes as she writhed against him. On occasion, he’d latched onto the nub of her clit, sucking it before releasing it with a slurp. He continued to consume her as he had before, fucking her shamelessly with his tongue.

When at last she reached her peak, she screamed out, her head falling back as her body had tensed and then released wave after wave of pleasure. He rode out those waves, swirling his tongue lazily against her, only stopping when her trembling ceased.

“Ben,” she moaned, “Please...please…”

“Please what, sweetheart?” he asked, leaning back to stroke his aching cock.

With a quick swipe of the back of his hand, he cleaned off his mouth. He continued to slowly stroke his cock as he stood, staring down at her.

“Please, Ben, I fucking _need_ it,” Rey begged pitifully. 

Her thighs shifted as she circled her hips, desperately reaching up with her arms to pull him down into her. It was painfully obvious just what she needed, but he wouldn't give in so easily. Even though every fiber of his being vibrated with the need to claim her as his..

“Such a dirty mouth on such a beautiful woman,” he teased, climbing onto the bed next to her. "Since when have you been one to beg for anything?" He mused, leaning down and playfully licking at her lips, knowing she would taste herself on him.

She greedily grasped on the back of his head and pulled him down to where his lips met hers again. This kiss was slower than before, but just as consuming, and their tongues quickly found a rhythm as he shifted his body around till he was straddling her. His arms supported his weight as he held himself up just above her. His cock rested firmly against her belly, twitching the moment she bit his lower lip and tugged back roughly.

“Don’t make me ask again,” she breathed huskily, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

“Ask what?” he teased, wincing when she gave his ass a sharp slap. He could take a hint. Safety first, though. “I don’t have any condoms,” he confessed.

She released an exasperated sigh, shaking her head, “I'm clean and I have an IUD. Ben, I need this. Please,” she whined, her hips circling against his in an effort to feel more from him.

Dipping his head down for another lingering kiss, he lifted his hips, lining himself up with her opening. His tongue still stroked against hers the moment he finally penetrated her, and they broke their kiss with punctuated sighs and moans.

Her tight heat wrapped around him in the most delicious way, and he could feel her stretching to fit him. He began rutting against her slowly at first, guided by her moans and the way she scratched his back. Her face was relaxed, eyes closed and her mouth agape. Every movement he made within her caused the most minute changes in her expression, her little sighs and the way she squeezed her eyes closed were most endearing. He trailed his fingers through her hair, leaning down to kiss her closed eyes. Gradually he lost himself to sensation, increasing tempo only when she asked.

He felt her hooking one of her legs around his, tucking her toes beneath his leg. Her arm dipped beneath his, and she grasped firmly on the underside of his bicep. In a swift movement, she had turned him on his back as he was still buried deep within her. She pulled back from him just enough to stare down at him, her hazel eyes sparkling in the low light of the setting sun. Her lips were swollen from their endless kissing, and her hair hung around her face in cascades of chestnut waves. A smile played at her lips, and she winced when he thrust hard up against her. Dipping her head low, she captured his lips and continued their earlier passionate kiss, grinding against his cock all the while.

Reaching up with one of her free hands, her slender fingers lightly clutched his neck, turning his head to the side as she caressed his jaw with her thumb. She pressed kisses against his chest, licking her way down till she captured one of his nipples with her teeth. He arched his back at the sensation, thrusting harder against her in response. The pleasure mixed with the pain was wholly unexpected, but if he had to be perfectly honest, it was just what he needed. It didn’t surprise him that she preferred it rough, he should have gathered as much based on how greedily she consumed him earlier with her kiss.

“Now that's more like it,” she stated with a grin, drawing upon her knees as she rode his cock, her breasts bouncing with every movement in the most mesmerizing way.

She kept one hand firmly planted on his chest, the other against his knee. She expertly rolled her hips against his, seeming to relish in the noises he made, much as he had earlier. It was downright sexy watching her like this, tossing her hair over her shoulder, her body writhing against his.

She picked up her tempo and slammed herself against him almost punishingly, her hungry pussy devouring every last inch of his cock as he became sheathed within her heat again and again. Her body tensed before she released her orgasm, screaming louder than before, making Ben hold his hand up to her mouth, clasping it firmly there in an effort to muffle her sobs. He was so focused on silencing her cries that he realized he had staved off his own orgasm when mere moments before he thought he might actually join her.

Unsure if it was her intention, he knew he was long overdue for release. She had shown him she wanted it rough. Teased just enough with that bite that he knew she needed the same treatment. Or something similar at least. Once she had ceased her moaning, he withdrew his hand from her mouth. Shifting his body backward, he pulled her up with him as he fully sat up in the middle of the bed. Leaning in for another kiss he kissed her soundly before pressing his forehead against hers. He stared at her until she met his gaze, smiling at him, and grinding enticingly against him where he had remained buried within.

“I need you to get off of me,” he whispered.

“What - but you haven’t..?” she seemed confused, tilting her head to the side.

“Get. Off. Now.” he demanded, leaning back against his arms.

He thrust up against her with each word he spoke, further throwing her off balance. She cast him another confused look before climbing off his lap. “On your knees,” he ordered next, climbing off the bed to stand behind her.

Smoothing his hand over the globe of her toned ass, he gave it a satisfying smack, earning a hearty moan from her. _That’s_ what she wanted. He smacked the other cheek a little harder than the first, leaving a faint red print. She wiggled her ass enticingly, and it was all he needed. Grasping her hips, he thrust forward in one swift moment, burying himself to the hilt. It seemed impossible, but this time she felt hotter and wetter than when he first entered her. After a few experimental thrusts, he firmly grasped her hips before setting a punishing pace that rivaled the one she had set when she rode him.

No one had ever taken it this roughly from him before, and while he preferred more slow and sensual lovemaking, he had to admit this had merit. Leaning forward he reached out, grasping upon her hair and wrapping it around his hand before giving it a gentle jerk back, making Rey curse aloud again before humming in approval. Grinning, he continued pounding against her deliciously tight pussy, reaching around with his free hand and teasing at her clit. He was on the verge of exploding, and he’d be damned if he didn’t take her with him.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he urged gruffly, “Cum for me again,”

With several long hard thrusts, he slammed against her a final time, calling out her name as he felt his release. As he continued to spurt deep within, she found her own, her knees buckling as she wailed out, her cries echoing in the room. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he rested his opposite hand against the mattress, laying his torso lightly against her back. Gently urging her to roll with him, they lay there, still joined, spooning on their sides. Both thoroughly drenched with sweat, and equally breathless as they came down from their mutual highs.

Not only had they crossed a bridge, but they burned it behind them. Ben found himself satisfied but confused. What had they just done? There was no going back from this. He wasn’t entirely sure what would happen, but he knew that things were about to change. Words played out in his mind now. Things he wanted to say. Three words, in particular, all but demanded to be said at this moment, and yet he kept his mouth closed. Instead, he focused on how good it felt to be holding her like this. It was so perfectly natural. He didn’t want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you knew it had to happen. With that much tension building up, it was bound to snap. Whats gonna happen to our lovebirds now? 
> 
> We're at the halfway point now. Thank you so much, dear reader, for sticking with me this far. I appreciate love and support!
> 
> Special shout out to my lovely beta nite0wl29, and my dear friend CajunSpice714 for encouraging me to explore this genre. I've had so much fun writing this!


	7. Unintended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize sincerely for the delay in updating. The first week of April was my son's spring break from school, and then after that, I had an amazing trip to New York City! I had the opportunity to see Burn This, which is an absolutely magnificent play. Totally unexpected, hilarious, and quite sexy. I took inspiration from that for this chapter in parts. I'll share some pics in the end. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rey was floating along a river of pure bliss, wrapped in Ben's loving embrace. The endorphin rush after their intense fuck was one she hadn't experienced in quite a while. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so thoroughly satisfied. It also left her somewhat numb and guilty.

Ben made her feel things that she could have only dreamed of. It was as if he was totally in tune with her needs. He had given her exactly what she wanted when she wanted with no hesitation on his part whatsoever. Had she known how receptive he would be to providing endless amounts of pleasure like this, she might have propositioned him sooner. Is that really what she did just now? He seemed to want her, too, didn't he? As much as he willingly gave her, there left little question in her mind.

And yet...

Now his arm was a pleasant weight across her waist, and he was lazily peppering kisses into her shoulder and along her neck. She allowed herself to relish in the moment, humming in response and nuzzling against him.

It occurred to her that this gesture was sweet but almost _too_ sweet. It was almost as if he was offering silent praise, and here she was, soaking it up like a sponge. It was all too intimate; too sincere. They had shamelessly fucked and he was acting like it had been one of the most tender sexual encounters he had ever experienced.

Her guilt sank deeper at the thought that he possibly got something different from the encounter then she did. She shifted uncomfortably in his embrace and he stopped kissing her. Instead, he rested his head against her shoulder. The stillness was simultaneously soothing and far more damning than the moment when she had melted against him, mere seconds earlier. She almost wished she hadn't moved.

A muffled chime resonated in the room. It took Rey a minute to realize it was Ben's phone. Another reality check in the form of a text message. It left a static feel to the air that hung heavy around them, threatening to expose a harsh reality of what they had just done.

“Benjamin, I think that's your phone,” she whispered, almost immediately regretting having opened her mouth.

Ben tensed, his arms suddenly stiff where he was holding her.

“ _Again_ with the Benjamin bit,” he scoffed, rolling away from her and onto his back.

“What?” she asked wearily. She rolled to her back as well, turning her head to face him.

“Oh, I don't know. We just had sex and you're reverting back to formality? Like _nothing_ just happened between us,” he slipped off the bed, stretching up high and twisting to the left and right.

He ducked to the floor, presumably to retrieve his phone. Returning to his earlier spot on the bed, he casually tucked a leg beneath him and swiped at the screen of his phone. Rey curiously perched on her knees behind him, tentatively reaching out and draping her arms around his shoulders, resting her head there.

“It's a text from mom. Apparently, dinner is to be served in 20 minutes. She wanted to make sure I found you and woke you up from your nap…? What's that all about?”

He peered over at her, seemingly annoyed but his expression softened when his eyes met hers.

“I just used a nap as an excuse to escape from your parents,” she confessed in a small voice.

“Ah, I see. Let me guess; you needed to escape their bickering? Good luck with that. For 26 years now its been a constant in my life. It's one of the reasons I fled to New York.” Ben explained bitterly.

Rey tightened her grip on his shoulders in what she had hoped would be a comforting gesture. It's what a normal partner would do in a situation like this, right?

“I'm sorry, Ben.” she murmured.

“What do you have to be sorry for? Jesus, Rey, your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash.” Ben uttered lowly.

His hand shook slightly as he reached for her where she held him, clutching one of her arms and nuzzling against her. She could tell he wanted to be closer like they were before she opened her mouth and shattered the veil of reality. Now he was in just as awkward of a position as she was. That was comforting to a degree; it seemed they both had a lot to think about.

“I'm getting a shower. You can join me if you like,” he offered.

“No, I think I'll pass this time. Thanks though,” Rey said, surprising both of them when she kissed his cheek.

Ben stood then, peering down at Rey thoughtfully. She shifted on her knees, holding his gaze. A part of her felt the need to wrap her arms around her body and cover up, but she didn't. He leaned forward and stroked her hair, smoothing it over and tucking it behind her ears. Leaning in even further, he gave her the most tender kiss yet, lips lingering a bit longer than they should have. Rey cupped his jaw lightly, lips still pursed as he broke the kiss.

“I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go without me,” he murmured.

Turning away reluctantly, he grabbed a towel from the linen cabinet. Casting a final glance at her, he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rey knelt on the bed somewhat transfixed. Her eyes were trained on the bathroom door, eagerly anticipating...something. Absently she traced her fingers over her lips, the tingling sensation of having been so thoroughly kissed still lingered. As did the memory of their intimate encounter. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, grounding herself.

She got up and began pacing around the room, picking up all the clothes that she had carelessly tossed aside before being intimate with Ben. She could almost pretend that it didn't happen, except she still had an exquisite ache between her legs. It reminded her he had been there with every step she took.

Taking her time, she slowly dressed, allowing herself to be comforted by the sounds of Ben taking his shower. He mentioned that her mood swings gave him whiplash. He had no idea. She was battling with herself for feeling things she never imagined she would.

Looking around the room she realized she couldn't find her shoes. That's when she remembered she kicked them off in the hall. Blushing at that memory, she wore a small smile, which only grew when she heard Ben humming to himself beneath the steady downpour of the shower.

Ben was mercifully quick with his shower, as he indicated he would be. He casually strolled in with his hair still dripping and a towel hung low on his hips. He was still humming as he made his way to his suitcase, selecting an outfit at random and dressing. Rey remained silent, watching his every move. She stifled a laugh when she watched him fluff the towel over his hair in an effort to dry it better.

Now he stood before her, wordlessly offering his hand. Rey allowed him to pull her up and quietly followed him out of the bedroom. The silence lingered between them, as they both seemed to still be processing what had happened between them. At least they weren't bickering over something pointless.

While Rey knew they'd still do things to get on each other's nerves, she resigned herself to keeping the peace. It was easier if she were to be perfectly honest. It dawned on her that when they were civil with one another, things felt more natural. Nothing was forced. She found herself getting used to that idea; of them being peaceful and _happy_ as a couple.

Dinner was superb, much as breakfast had been. Leia and Padme seemed to truly embrace the idea that Rey was a vegetarian, providing her with the most delightful vegetable lasagne. It had layers of eggplants, tomatoes and mushrooms in a creamy bechamel sauce with just the right balance of cheese to melt in your mouth.

After dinner, the family settled in the den to a riveting game of Cards Against Humanity. It really helped to break the ice, each response more ridiculous than the last. It revealed how creative everyone was. Rey confessed she couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much and was grateful for the opportunity to bond with the family.

This was what she had imagined a normal, healthy family did whenever they were together. The only thing that threw it off was the tension that lingered between Ben and his father. That served to prove that even the most normal family held a bit of dysfunction, but at the end of the day, perhaps that's what made it work.

Rey couldn't help but notice through their interactions with his family that she and Ben were almost always touching. Whether it was merely their knees or their fingertips. At one point he held his arm around her. That didn't bother her nearly as much as it did in the beginning. In fact, she found it comforting and she knew he did as well.

On more than one occasion, Han would make a snippy remark and Ben had held Rey's hand as if it kept him grounded. Rey caressed his hand with her thumb for reassurance. She knew his family had been watching them carefully, so she partially did it for them. At the same time, it felt right.

Once the game had ended, Ben and Rey said their goodnights and made their way back to the bedroom. This time she took his hand as they walked, their fingers threaded together as if it were natural. They remained silent as they went about their movements, both not bothering to leave the room and changing into their respective pajamas. Ben started gathering up blankets to make his bed on the floor, and Rey approached him, resting her hand on his arm and halting his movement.

“Ben, I think at this point we can sleep together,” Rey said slyly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Although _please_ , keep your pants on.”

Ben’s smile reflected her own, and he acknowledged her with a nod. Rey went to the left side of the bed, while Ben walked around to the right, climbing in next to her. They regarded each other silently before laying side by side. They kept as much of a gap between each other as possible, both clinging to their respective side of the bed. Ben switched off the night on the nightstand, and all that remained was the flickering glow of the fireplace that had been lit before they changed into their pajamas.

Rey listened to Ben’s steady breathing but realized that he wasn’t asleep. Turning her head to the side, she peered over at him, only to find him staring at her with a soft expression on his face. When their eyes met, he shyly turned away, his face flushing with embarrassment at having been caught staring at her.

Rey returned her gaze to the ceiling, much as he had, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Well, there’s no time like the present to open up and start bonding. They’d already had sex, and she found that pretending to be in love with him was growing easier with each passing moment. Mr. Snoke would ask his barrage of questions on Monday, and they still had a few days remaining to learn as much as possible about one another.

“So, uh…” she began, searching for the right words. “What's the deal with you and your father?”

He scoffed in response before answering. “Oh I'm sorry, Rey, that isn't in the binder.”

“Oh really? I thought you were the one who said we needed to learn everything-” she casually reminded him.

“Not about that, I didn't!” He cut her off sharply.

“But if the guy asks-” she brazenly pressed.

“ _Not_ about that, Rey. End of discussion. Good night,” he all but growled, ending the conversation before it began. He rolled away from her, curling to his side.

Rey felt horribly guilty for having struck a nerve. She did have a right to learn the truth, but obviously now wasn't the right time. Either way, she'd find out. They'd still be getting married and needed to talk about something to make it through the days. Woefully, she imagined a large board with a countdown representing the date till they were ‘blissfully’ divorced. She imagined it ending before it ever began, and that very thought left her numb.

Rolling over to her side away from him, she gazed at the fire, steadily flickering away. Its flames licked the logs, sparks popping occasionally as the heat met moisture within the logs. Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it, mentally counting down from ten. She needed to fix this, to make peace with him again.

“I uh… I enjoy watching Top Gear on BBC,” she muttered randomly.

“What?” Ben asked.

Rey felt the mattress shift beneath his weight. She remained on her side, continuing to stare at the flames without actually seeing them.

“Not in the 'ha-ha, she likes manly shows, isn't that ironic’ sort of way, either. I truly enjoy it. The mechanical aspects on some of those vehicles are mind-blowing, and I think the hosts are hilarious.”

She began picking at her nails then as the silence hovered between them. She cleared her throat and offered up some more random facts about herself.

“I took ballet for a while when I was a young girl. My foster family at the time wanted me to be more graceful, but I had the worst balance in the world.” She laughed softly before continuing.

“During my first recital I couldn't control my spinning and I slammed into the girl next to me. Then everyone fell, it was a domino effect of gangly girls wearing fluffy tutus.”

Ben shared a slight chuckle at that, but still remained silent.

“My first concert was Muse. I saw them in London when I was a teenager. I think Sean Connery is sexy. I've always loved his voice. He'll forever be James Bond in my eyes.”

She rolled to her back then and began to stare up at the ceiling.

“I don't like flowers in the house because they remind me of funerals. I've never played a video game. I read Wuthering Heights every Christmas. It's my favorite book.”

She heaved a sigh, sifting through her thoughts and conjuring up facts. Idly, she wondered why Ben was being so quiet. A part of her wanted to look over at him, but she felt like that wasn't the best idea at the moment.

“I like to foster kittens until they can find their forever homes. Sometimes I'll even bottle feed them if they're really tiny.” She smiled warmly at the thought of her kittens back home.

“Oh! Regarding my tattoo. It's a phoenix, rising from the ashes. I got it when I was 16 and I escaped my adoptive father. He was a cruel man, and so I promised myself I would rise and triumph, just like a mythical bird. Stupid. I know. I'm sure there are many many other things but that's all I can come up with.”

Chewing on her bottom lip she waited anxiously for Ben to say something, _anything_ if only to know he had heard her. It was somewhat freeing to have revealed those things about herself, and she was hoping he would do the same. After all, that's what this weekend was for. Bonding, so they could prepare themselves for the upcoming interview with Mr. Snoke.

“Are you...uh..still awake…?” She asked softly, casting a sidelong glance at him.

“Yeah, I'm here. Just processing,” he answered honestly.

She hummed in response, understanding it was a lot to take in. Rambling like that was not something she was used to doing. She wasn't fond of opening up to people. More often than not she put her trust into the wrong people and wound up hurt later on when they betrayed her. It was easier to keep her walls up and protect herself.

She could open up to the kittens, at least. They were excellent little companions, and they brought her so much joy. Absently she realized he must think of her as a crazy cat lady now. A part of her worried that might not have been the best thing to confess.

At least she didn't confess anything embarrassing about her sex life… or lack thereof. She couldn't remember the last time she slept with a man. It got to the point that toys weren't even satisfying anymore. When she told him she _needed_ it earlier, she wasn't exaggerating. If she were to be honest with herself, she wouldn't mind if they did that again. Not wanting to seem desperate or needy, she opted not to say anything.

“So uh...who is Muse? Is it a person or a band?” Ben asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

“Really, Ben? You don't know who Muse is?” She asked rolling to her side and facing him. She was startled initially when she realized he was already facing her, curiously studying her.

“You know, _Supermassive Black Hole? Knights of Cydonia? The Resistance? Supremacy?_ ” She said, randomly ticking off a few songs. She began singing a few lines from _Supermassive Black Hole_ and watched a smile spread across his face.

“What?” She asked after a few minutes.

“I know who they are, Rey. I just wanted to see if you would sing anything. Look,” he said, shifting aside his shirt to reveal one of his tattoos to her.

“Oh my God. That is the…”

“ _The Resistance_ CD art.” They said at the same time, both chucking softly.

Ben swiftly removed his shirt and tossed it aside. She had assumed he did it so she could get a better view of his tattoos. She leaned in to inspect the artwork that adorned his smoothly sculpted torso. She resisted the strong urge to touch him, absently chewing on her lip

“This was my first tattoo. Muse inspired me to explore music in a different way.” He wore a small smile on his face then, shaking his head as if trapped in his memories.

“I knew I didn't have his vocal range, but I figured if I practiced my guitar enough that someday I might be as good as Matt Bellamy. I even started writing and performing my own songs, putting together my own little rock band.”

“Ah, so _that's_ what you meant when you mentioned your rockstar persona!” Rey said, putting two and two together. “It also explains your musical related tattoos and is that...a _calligraphy_ -inspired tattoo?”

She leaned in closer to study a well-done inkwell and quill tattoo that adorned his ribs, looking up at him through her lashes to witness him blushing in response.

“Yeah, that one has a double meaning. Of course, it relates to my writing of music and poetry, but also it is a representation of my love for calligraphy. Nana Padme taught me when I was a boy and it's something I enjoy doing in my free time. I find it incredibly relaxing.” He confessed.

“That's so sweet. I'd love to see some of your calligraphy and hear your music. What was your band called? Did you have a stage name?” She asked curiously.

Rey imagined him dressed in black leather, playing an electric guitar and singing on stage. The heat from the stage lighting would make him sweat, his body glistening as he tossed his hair aside. It was a huge fantasy for her, and seeing him as a part of her fantasy made her view him in a new light. It caused something to stir within her, and she felt the heat rise between her thighs.

Ben grinned mischievously. “We called ourselves the Knights of Ren and I was Kylo Ren.”

“So did that make you _master_ of the Knights of Ren?” She asked, her tone somewhat suggestive.

“Yeah...I guess it did. It's been a few years since I last performed though, so I might be a bit rusty. I'd be happy to perform for you any time you like.”

His smile now was much softer and more relaxed. She recognized that look from earlier that evening. It was before he took his shower. His eyes were large and innocent, almost puppylike. He gazed at her in admiration, and...something else.

She realized then that over the course of their conversation they had shifted closer and closer together. They were now mere inches apart, and she could feel his breath ghosting across her face. He reached up again and stroked her hair back tilting her chin up slightly.

“Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Don't take this the wrong way,” he offered in a preamble.

“Okay,” she said, bracing herself for whatever he was about to say.

“You are a very very beautiful woman,” he whispered as if saying it any louder would take away from the magic of the moment.

The grin that spread across her face now almost made her cheeks ache. It made his smile broaden in response. She closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. His breath shuddered against her lips before he pressed another kiss to hers. Testing the waters, they allowed their kiss to deepen as their tongues began a slow and steady tango.

Rey drew her arms around Ben’s neck, gently scratching her nails against his nape and loosely tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and she moaned as he lightly groped her ass.

“We really should stop,” Rey mumbled against his lips before pulling back slightly.

“You're right, we really should,” Ben agreed, pulling her closer.

He captured her lips again, and their kiss became more urgent, although not nearly as intense as it had been earlier. Rey broke the kiss and they gazed at each other lovingly. They took a moment to breathe, waiting for the other to protest. It seemed that neither wanted to stop. They realized they both wanted this to happen.

“Let's take it slower this time, sweetheart,” Ben murmured, smiling as she nodded in response.

She rolled to her back, lifting her arms and allowed him to slip off her silky cami. The warm air caressed her exposed skin as his lips sought out her nipples. He kissed, stroked, and sucked upon her flesh, thoroughly worshiping her and leaving her panting, begging for more.

When he freed her from her pajama shorts, he tossed them aside and pushed back the blankets, as things were getting almost too hot. Their bodies hadn't even connected yet and they were both already sweating.

He took one of her delicate hands and rested it on her aching pussy, encouraging her to play with herself. She readily did so, giving him a bit of a show. Spreading her legs and bending her knees, she began to masturbate. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied until he was inside of her, but she did this for him. Massaging her breast with her opposite hand, she watched him climb off the bed and remove his flannel pants.

Ben really was quite impressive in all his naked glory, and she moaned at the sight of him. It was even better knowing how aroused he was by simply watching her pleasure herself. His cock rose from half mast to fully erect and pulsing, all without even being touched. She grew wetter in response and quickened her pace as she fingered herself.

He climbed back on the bed, gently catching her wrist and halting her movement. Drawing her hand to his mouth, he closed his eyes and sucked every digit clean, seeming to be relishing in her flavor.

She allowed him to position her how he wanted her before he carefully mounted her. Their eyes locked as he penetrated her, and she moaned long and low. The fullness she felt was so satisfying, and she closed her eyes, feeling moisture well up. Tears streamed slowly down her face and she pulled him flush against her body, hiding her emotions from him.

Lost in the moment, every cell in her body sang as they made love. Every kiss, every touch had meaning, as if they were writing their own song. The song of Ben and Rey. She sighed heavily against his shoulder, brushing kisses along his collarbone. He rutted harder against her, making her back arch in response as her fingers dug into his back.

This was so different from the first time. She couldn't be sure if it was the time of the day or the roaring fire as their only source of light. Maybe it was his gentle, steady pace, or the way he angled their hips so he'd hit that perfect spot deep within. Maybe it was the way he held her hand when she drew it up next to her face. Maybe it was the sound of her name spilling from his lips, and his words of praise.

Her orgasm had built up slowly. When she finally released it, she wailed against his shoulder, her body pulsing beneath him as he had his own release. He had buried his face into the pillow next to her, and his own cries of ecstasy were somewhat muffled.

She turned her head to the side and pressed a lingering kiss against his sweaty neck. She licked her lips, enjoying the saltiness she tasted there and sighing as they both slowly came down from their highs.

When Ben rolled off of her, he curled on his side, his chest still heaving from his efforts. His eyelids were heavy with sleep and he lazily caressed her curves. It was downright adorable watching him fight to stay awake. He'd close his eyes for a moment and his breathing would begin to even out than he'd jolt himself awake. He always seemed relieved to find her still there.

She grinned to herself as she witnessed this happen several times. Reaching out, she smoothed back his tousled black locks, leaning close and kissing him tenderly.

“It's okay, Ben. Go to sleep,” she whispered.

 

 

*****

Ben was shaken awake. Not very gently either. Rey was quietly but somewhat harshly saying his name over and over. It was only when he heard his mother's voice that he finally opened his eyes.

“Room service for the happy couple!” his mother called out sweetly.

The night before came flooding back to him. All of their bonding and then making love. It had felt different from the first time. This time they weren't simply using each other for pleasure. This time…

He heard Rey shout back a kind but hasty response for her to wait another moment. Rolling over, he met her gaze. She did not look like someone who had just woken up. Her hair was neatly brushed, her pajamas didn't seem disheveled. When did she get dressed? She even had a glow about her.

“Are you wearing makeup?” He asked before he realized the question had come out of his mouth.

“What? No, of course not!” She scoffed, brushing the notion aside.

“Okay, so what should we do?”

“Just...just spoon me.” She suggested, shifting on her side. She gestured for him to lay behind her. He readily complied, wrapping his arms around her.

“That'll make it seem...oh my _God_! Put that thing away! That's your _mother_ out there!” she practically shrieked. Thankfully it came out more like a harsh whisper.

“I'm sorry, it's morning!” Ben confessed.

“Just sit up already. Wrap your arm around me or something.”

“Is everything alright in there?” His mother called out.

“Come on in! Everything is fine,” Ben replied, encouraging Rey to settle against him as he pulled more blankets over his lap to hide his problematic bulge.

Hardly a second passed when his mother burst through the door, carrying a large tray. Ben could smell fresh coffee and the sweet satisfying scent of cinnamon rolls. Those had always been his favorite growing up.

“Oh how delightful, you know, you really shouldn't have gone to the trouble!” Rey suggested, resting her hand upon Ben's.

“You're practically family now, honey! It's no trouble whatsoever! Besides, these are Ben's favorites.” Leia offered kindly.

Rey glanced up at him and he gave a slight shrug. He smiled almost apologetically. Shifting his arm where he was holding her, he glanced down and realized he could see straight down her pajama top. Her perfectly rounded breasts were so perky. He rubbed his thumb along her arm and noticed her subtle intake of breath. So she still responded well to his touch? _Maybe after breakfast, we should try an encore of last night's performance._ He thought to himself, feeling his cock twitch.

“Is there room for one more?” He heard his father's voice chime in. The older man made his presence known, practically waltzing into the room.

Well, that'll certainly kill an erection fast.

“Wow, do we really have to do the Brady family meeting right now?” Ben asked, a little too bitterly. He drew up his free hand and rubbed his temple. “We just got up, if you don't mind, maybe we should wait.”

“Ben, your mother and I have come up with a fantastic idea that I think you'll really be on board with.” Han began, clapping his hands together as he paced forward. He rested his hands on the footboard of the bed, leaning in a bit closer.

“We want you to get married here tomorrow!” Leia exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

“Tomorrow,” Han affirmed.

“What?” Rey exclaimed, she seemed somewhat aghast.

“No,” Ben said lowly, shaking his head as he spoke.

“Well you're gonna get married anyway, so why not do it here where we can all experience it together?” Leia suggested. “That way, nana Padme can be a part of it!”

“Oh no, wow, we're…” Ben's speech trailed off.

“That's very kind of you,” Rey stated kindly, in attempt to be diplomatic. “but we really don't want to interrupt nana's big birthday.”

At that, Padme burst into the room. “I've had 89 birthdays! Who needs another? The opportunity to see my only grandchild get married would be a dream come true!”

“Oh, Nana, I don't…” Ben began, cringing slightly.

Ben found it hard to say no to nana. They had been so close over the years. It seemed impossible that his family would even suggest something as ludacris as a last minute wedding! Not to mention, he knew that Rey wanted a quickie wedding. In and out of the courthouse. No mess, no fuss. Just making it legal…

“Say you'll do it! Please?” Padme asked again, threading her arm through Leia's.

Ben and Rey exchanged a look, neither wanting to speak.

“Before I'm dead?” Padme added, upping the ante.

“Okay!” Ben and Rey quickly agreed, giving thumbs up.

“Okay? Okay! Wonderful! Oh, this is so exciting!” Leia exclaimed, giving Padme a side hug.

“Don't you worry, we'll plan everything!” Padme added. “You two can get married in the barn! It's a family tradition!”

“Oh wow!” Ben said, his excitement less than genuine. He forced a smile, glancing down and noticed Rey was doing the same.

“You know, I've always wanted to get married in a barn!” She offered, again, speaking for him and relaying their message of happiness.

It was what was needed at the moment, and she was always good with improv, especially in sticky situations. He was grateful for that.

“What do you know, honey, so have I!” Ben added quickly, following her lead.

It was something he was good at doing. This was one instance he was grateful that she was his boss, and their business relationship actually acted as a safety net in this exact moment.

“It's a sign that this was meant to be!” Padme gushed, her smile radiant as she fawned over Ben and Rey.

“We better go get planning. Oh, this is just so exciting!” Leia bubbled, practically falling over herself as she pulled Padme along with her.

“Yeah! So exciting! Go on!” Rey encouraged, waving them on.

“Go...go…” Ben chimed in.

He watched woefully as his family filed out of the room in succession, his father the last to leave. Han cast a rather curious look back at them, giving a bit of a half smile before closing the door behind him. Ben listened for a moment until he no longer heard the women's jubilant conversation about their wedding plans.

He released a shuddering breath, his head falling in his hands. This is where everything would come crashing down. This was the end. The truth would come out, he'd be sent to jail, Rey would be deported and his family would forever be ashamed of him. He would taint their name and ruin their golden reputation.

“Oh God…” he began to mutter, not realizing he was doing it till Rey leaned over him and tenderly embraced him, rubbing his shoulders and arms in a comforting manner.

“Ben, it's okay, it's okay,” she soothed, kissing the back of his head.

“No, it's _not_ okay, Rey! When my mom finds out this whole thing was a sham, she'll...she...and then Nana! Oh God,”

“Ben, they're not gonna find out,”

“Oh and my dad...fuck...what is up with _that_? Suddenly accepting of our relationship, encouraging us to get married now?”

“Your mother probably worked him into it. It's okay, she won't find out. None of them will.” Rey explained.

“But what if they do?” He quipped, snapping a little too harshly at her. He jerked away from her embrace, glaring at her.

“Ben, they're _not_ going to find out. Just relax.” She kept her voice exceedingly calm, talking cautiously as if to a wounded animal.

“We'll let them have their fun and plan our wedding. Say our vows, take the pictures and smile. In no time, we'll be happily divorced and this will all be a bad memory.”

“You're right,” he said, sighing heavily. “You're absolutely right. It'll be fine. This is temporary. It'll be fine.”

Rey nodded in agreement, a smile tugging at her lips that didn't quite meet her eyes.

“Are you good now?” she asked softly, leaning against him and kissing his shoulder.

“Yeah, I'm okay. I'm good. Sorry for snapping at you like that,” he said, reaching over and patting her arm gently.

She was right of course, about everything. They had a business contract of sorts. She always held up her end of the bargain. He would help her become a citizen and she would give him the promotion to editor. It was strictly business, nothing more.

Only...only...it wasn't. He didn't want to be happily divorced. He didn't quite know _what_ he wanted if he were to be perfectly honest with himself. All he knew was that something was happening and when she held him in her arms he felt like he was home. Every time she looked at him and smiled, he felt like his heart would burst. Her kisses were the sweetest gift of all. He was…

 _Strictly business_ he reminded himself, withdrawing his hand from her arm.

“I think I'll get us some coffee,” Rey offered, climbing out of bed.

“Yeah that'd be nice,” Ben agreed.

“Would you like a skinny raspberry white mocha?” Rey asked leaning over as she poured from the steaming pot.

Ben chuckled at that, shifting where he sat. He watched her preparing his coffee and picking up the cinnamon rolls before carefully climbing on the bed next to him.

“Yeah, just a quickie divorce and we'll be fine,” he murmured, mostly to himself.

“Absolutely, everything will be great,” Rey added, handing him his coffee. “This little miss will need to learn how to cook though, so she can take care of her husband. Gotta keep my man happy. Don't want you leaving me for another woman.”

“Come on, sweetheart, I haven't left you yet,” he said softly, meeting her gaze as she paused in her movements.

She began blushing again in response to being called sweetheart. He had only ever used it when they were intimate with each other, but this felt like an intimate moment. Rey pressed her lips together and handed him the plate.

He watched curiously as she gracefully climbed off the bed, collecting a throw blanket and draping it around her body. She backed up a step or two, glancing back to make sure she didn't run into anything.

“Are you alright?” He asked shifting again where he sat.

“Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just uhh I need some air so I'm gonna go out.”

“That's the bathroom, Rey.” He pointed out.

“Oh right, I knew that. I just need to freshen up first. Enjoy a cinnamon roll for me.” She encouraged, motioning with one of her hands. The other hand kept the blanket firmly closed across her torso.

“Okay.” He said with a shrug, eyeing her as she retreated to the bathroom.

He sat the plate of the hot sticky confection on his lap and slowly processed the events of the morning. It wasn't even nine yet, and here he had just agreed upon a fake wedding with his fake girlfriend. All arranged by his clueless but loving family. This would surely be the talk of the town, even if the truth remained hidden.

Sighing heavily to himself, he picked up a cinnamon roll and took a large bite. He half moaned as the creaminess of the frosting and the cinnamon spiced roll tickled his taste buds. Closing his eyes, he was transported to another time, a time when life was simple. A part of him longed to go back.

Taking a sip of his coffee he was surprised that Rey actually made him a decent cup, with just the right balance of cream and sugar. Had she made it the way she had liked it, if Starbucks hadn't been an option? If so, she seemed to have the same taste he did. He laughed at the irony of that, remembering how a few days ago she had called him pathetic for ordering him the same drink she did.

They had come so far in such a short amount of time.

Finishing his breakfast, he slid off from the bed, stretching as he did so. Pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs, he went over to the breakfast tray his mother had lovingly brought up for them. Fixing another cup of coffee, he quickly realized he hadn't made it as well as Rey had. Pushing open the French doors to their private balcony, he leaned against the railing. Breathing in heavily, the crisp morning air that rolled off the sea left him renewed and invigorated.

He thoughtfully nursed his coffee, watching the sea gently rolling off the shore. He decided if Rey needed space, he'd wait it out. It was the least he could do. Chaos would ensue tomorrow, but today would hopefully be a better day. It was best to take it as it came and hope that in the end, it would all work out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my lovely Beta, miss Nite0wl29. Thanks also to my sweet friend CajunSpice714 for encouraging me to explore this genre and write a role reversal fic with our favorite lovebirds <3
> 
> Thank YOU, dear reader, for sticking with me after a long break. I hope you liked this! Feel free to comment either here or on Tumblr. I'm Winglessone there, too. I'd love to hear from you all! Until next time. I promise I'll update again soon. Take care!


	8. Cold Feet

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped off the porch. She had managed to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing her leave. Shading her eyes from the sun, she glanced around the yard and to the waterfront in the distance. Her mind was still reeling from the interaction with Ben and his family this morning. How could it be that they were getting married _tomorrow_? It wasn’t ideal by any stretch of the imagination. She suddenly felt the pressure in ways she never imagined.

Then, of course, there was the issue of how to handle Ben. She had to remind herself yet again, that they had made a _business_ arrangement. He was marrying her so that she could become a United States citizen and in turn, she was promoting him to editor. It was simple, right? Nothing needed to change between them. Unfortunately, it was becoming exceedingly more difficult to deny that things _had_ changed. Especially after they slept with each other...twice. But sex doesn’t have to mean anything, right? It’s just two people satisfying a primal need.

She began to make her way carefully down the hill on the way to the waterfront. A breeze stirred, causing her to turn away from the wind, tucking her hair behind her ear. She noticed a garden on the side of the house and found herself drawn to it as opposed to the waterfront. The rainbow of flowers and foliage was incredibly inviting. She passed through a white lattice archway, which was covered in delicate green vines. Along the vines were fragrant purple blooms buzzing with bees and butterflies. A hummingbird flit past her, and she nearly missed it till she noticed a second one hovering nearby. It was as if she had crossed into a magical realm and was surrounded by the joy and wonder of nature.

All her anxiety seemed to fade away as she walked around the garden. Approaching a particularly tall rose bush with pale pink blossoms, she carefully reached out and cupped a large bloom with both hands. Dipping her head slightly, she deeply inhaled its sweet aroma, soothed by the fresh fragrance that felt like coming home. She closed her eyes, a smile spreading slowly across her face as the delicate petals tickled her nose.

“There you are!” she heard Ben call out from behind her.

“Ben!” She exclaimed, turning her head towards his voice. She kept her hold on the rose, not willing to release the cool silky petals from her grasp.

He leaned in, cupping her jaw and surprising her with a kiss that left her breathless. It was an unexpected surprise, albeit one that had her somewhat confused.

“What was _that_ for?” Rey whispered once she caught her breath.

“I was happy to find you,” he confessed, blushing slightly. “That and Nana said you’d be here. In fact, she's watching us right now.” He added, looking just past her towards the house and offering a smile.

“Ah...maintaining the act,” Rey muttered, unsure why she felt disappointed.

“I guess I am…” his voice trailed off as he absently chewed on his lip.

Hearing him admit that made her heart sink, and she couldn't quite understand why. This was a business deal, after all, why did she need to feel things?

“So what do you need, then?” Rey asked, her voice small as she released the blossom she was holding.

Turning away from the rose bush, she tried to be subtle about the way she glanced towards the house, noting that Leia and Padme were _both_ watching them. She drew one of her arms around Ben’s waist, casually sliding a hand into his back pocket. He startled at the gesture, looking her square in the eyes with a touch of confusion. She nodded her head towards the house and he pressed his lips together in a firm line.

“ _We_ need to get away from their watchful gaze.” Ben acknowledged, pulling her in for a hug and resting his head against hers. His warm steady breath blew across her temple.

She drew her other arm around him, sliding her hand from his pocket and closer to the center of his back. Her fingers lazily circled over the cotton fabric of his shirt. She absently wished that he was topless again so that she could feel the warmth of his skin against hers. Immediately she shook that thought away. Pressing her ear to his chest, she listened to the rhythm of his heart, allowing it to keep her grounded.

“Luckily for us,” he murmured, and she could feel his lips moving against her hair. “I have the perfect excuse. Your new phone came in today, and it’s ready to be picked up. Do you want to come with me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, breathing him in and basking in his embrace, even though she knew she shouldn't.

 _This isn’t real_ , she reminded herself, sighing as he nuzzled against her hair.

It felt way too good to be holding him like this. She closed her eyes for a moment, pretending that it was real and that they weren’t simply holding each other for show. If she wanted to, she could even get used to this. But deep down she knew that it was foolish to even consider doing that.

“Come on sweetheart, let's gather your purse then head out,” Ben suggested, releasing her from his embrace.

 _There_ , he did it again. He called her sweetheart. Earlier when he had done it, she fled from him. It was too sweet of an endearment for what was supposed to be a casual, business relationship. It left her feeling guilty because with what she was making him do, she was anything _but_ a sweetheart. Her heart pounded in her chest as she held his hand. Quietly they returned to the house. She gathered her purse and dutifully followed him to the docks. In no time they were sailing towards town.

They entered into a quaint little general store that was full of all sorts of knick-knacks and necessities. It ranged from maps and travel accessories to groceries, electronics, a children's section, and even a small book section. They were greeted by someone she immediately recognized: _Poe Dameron_. He really was a Jack of all trades.

“Hey, buddy!” He greeted Ben, giving him a hug.

Rey should have known they were friends. Everyone was friends with everyone in this community. It was like they were all extended family, whether or not they are blood-related. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. It seemed strange, and yet somehow it worked.

“Hey, Poe. You got that phone I ordered, right?” Ben asked for verification.

“Yeah man, it arrived earlier his morning. How are you?” Poe asked, walking around the counter.

“I'm great. You?” Ben countered, his tone light.

Rey busied herself with a display of local goods, noting the hand created Native American jewelry and talismans. She bent over for closer inspection, hoping Poe hadn't noticed her.

“Better than ever, now,” Poe replied. “I see you brought the little misses.”

He stood in front of Rey wearing a cheeky grin.

“Hey there! Remember this?” Poe asked, singing _Relax_ and doing a bit of a shimmy for her.

Rey cleared her throat, forcing a smile. “Yes, yes, that was wonderful.” She offered, her tone flat.

She turned away from Poe, walking down another aisle only to be met at the other end by him. He winked at her, still singing the song and swaying his hips to the beat in his head. Rey hurried past him to stand at Ben's side.

“Looks like Poe has taken well to you,” Ben joked, tucking random items into a hand basket.

“Oh yeah, he and I really bonded…” Rey said, feeling nauseous at the memory of his thong covered ass shaking in her face. Not the ass she wanted _at all_.

“Cool,” Ben said, somewhat dismissively. “So guess what?”

Rey hummed in response, eager to hear what he had to say. She gave him her undivided attention if only so she could tune out Poe who was still preening about between the aisles.

“Random fact: I like pork rinds.”

She cringed at that. “Okay…?”

He knew she was a vegetarian, why would he mention that?

“I do, they're delicious. I also enjoy energy drinks for when coffee isn't available. Oh, and beef jerky. The teriyaki flavor is the best.” his eyes widened for emphasis.

“Ew. What are you, a geeky gamer guy?” She asked, her lip curling in disgust.

Ben started to open his mouth in protest when they were approached by Poe again.

“Here you are, Ben. It's all charged up and everything,” he said, holding out the phone.

“My princess,” he acknowledged Rey with another wink.

“Thanks, buddy. Let's get this then we'll be on our way,” Ben suggested, indicating his basket.

“Sure,” Rey quickly agreed, looking away. She could feel her cheeks burning, and she was dying to get out of the store already.

The moment they stepped out, Rey dialed her voicemail. She gasped aloud when she heard she had 37 messages. She ended the voicemail call before she had a chance to listen to them all, knowing she’d be better off reading the transcripts of the messages online as well as the countless emails she knew must have amassed by this point.

“Ben, I need to get to a computer. Is there anywhere we can go to around here?” She asked, curiously eyeing the storefronts in hopes of finding an electronics store of some sort.

Instead, she was led to a tiny internet cafe with a ridiculous painting of a cartoon moose sitting cross-legged in front of a computer and wearing bifocals. Rey might have laughed at the very concept had she been in a better state of mind. Right now she was frantic, knowing how much she had been missed and how much work was lagging behind due to this trip. The trip that wouldn’t have been necessary if she didn’t have to worry about visas or citizenships. She sighed heavily as Ben lead her to a computer that looked like it belonged in a museum.

He took her hands in one of his, cupping them together with her palms up and deposited a pile of dimes there.

“What are these for?” she asked incredulously.

“The internet is per minute and it runs on dimes. To activate the internet, you need to first deposit a dollar's worth.”

Rey rolled her eyes at that, balking at the idea of having to put dimes into a machine to run the internet. And what on earth did he mean when he said it “needed” to be activated. Didn’t they have Wifi? Questions arose in her mind, and yet she couldn’t form the words to ask. She noticed Ben seemed distracted all of a sudden, looking past her outside.

“Tell me you’re kidding about the dimes?” Rey asked finally, pouring the pile he had given her onto the desk next to the ancient desktop.

“Would I kid about something like that? Have you ever seen a computer like this one before? Come on, Rey. This is Sitka, Alaska; not New York City. Or have you forgotten?”

“Oh no, that’s impossible. It’s like night and day...”

“Right, then. You should be fine, just remember my warning about needing to keep feeding dimes or you’ll have to start all over again. I’ll be outside if you need me.” he said, making a hasty leave.

Rey perched herself on a tall stool, facing the bulky oversized desktop monitor with a surprisingly small screen relative to the size of the monitor itself. Next to it was a small machine with a coin slot. She gathered her dimes and began sticking them into the slot, counting her way as she went. Assuming the internet would start automatically, she waited, her hands hovering over the keyboard. Nothing happened.

“Excuse me…?” She called out, looking over her shoulder to the man at the counter.

He ignored her, nose buried in a book that he seemed particularly absorbed in.

Then she heard a sound. At first, it was like someone was dialing a number. Then there was a signal. Then a long pulsing and beeping. And suddenly the internet popped up on the computer. Was that...was that _dial-up_?! Some of the smaller villages in England used dial-up...when she was a _child_. But now, that was practically unheard of! Wasn’t it?

Not wasting any time, she pulled up her email, grateful for the small counter on the lower right-hand corner of her screen, just above the clock. That would give her a chance to keep feeding dimes as needed. Hopefully, she wouldn’t need too many. She opened the first email, scrolling the mouse along as she read through the message. Her hands hovered over the keyboard as she was formulating a response. Angling her head to the side, she thought for a moment, considering her words. That’s when she happened to look out the window.

Rey’s breath hitched when she saw Ben, talking to Rose. His back was to her, so she couldn’t see him, but Rose was grinning from ear to ear, clearly happy to be near him again. Rey couldn’t help but smile in response...only it wasn't a happy smile. Not in the least. It was a bittersweet, almost sad smile. It was hardly a smile at all, and yet...how could she not be happy to see those two reconnect? Rose looked so pretty today, her dark curly hair blowing gently in the wind. She remembered hearing about how those two had something; all through high school and college, when they were ‘just kids’. Ben had proposed to Rose and she turned him down.

She shook her head absently, telling herself that everything happens for a reason. But that petite beauty out there _loved_ him. Rey almost felt guilty, as if she had somehow stolen him from Rose, and yet she knew that their relationship had long ago ended. It was nothing. She scoffed at the thought, realizing that she had no right to be feeling any negative emotions whatsoever. What she and Ben had was a _business_ arrangement. Nothing more, nothing less. There were no feelings involved. So what if he reconnects with his ex? It’s none of her business. It’s not like they can do anything in the middle of town beyond talking. Ben wouldn't jeopardize the act they had so carefully cultivated by doing something stupid. She truly had no reason to worry.

Feeling guilty, on the other hand...that was another story entirely. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, counting down from ten. Glancing down at the counter, she hastily added in five more dimes to compensate for the time she had wasted.

She focused on her work, quickly responding to the most pressing emails until she realized she had run out of dimes. She had been there for over an hour at that point, and so enough was enough. What was left would have to wait till they returned to the office on Monday. She was certain she could have covered more ground, but she couldn't deny that she was distracted. Seeing Ben with Rose certainly didn’t help, either.

Finding Ben perched on the edge of a streaming fountain, she noticed he seemed affected by his encounter with Rose. His expression was mostly unreadable, but she could sense something lingering beneath the surface. Could it be regret? Sadness? He stood once he noticed her standing there and they began to quietly make their way to the docks. His silence was damning and so she thought she’d try to get him talking, maybe to help him cope with what he was feeling. She reached for his hand, and he took it without hesitation. He matched his stride to hers, pacing himself along slowly and maintaining a degree of closeness.

“It was nice seeing Rose, wasn’t it?” Rey meant it more of a statement than a question, keeping her tone gentle and measured.

“Yeah,” he absently agreed.

“Must be nice to see her again and catch up.”

“Yeah, it was definitely nice. It was...yeah,” he said, fumbling for his words. “It’s been a long time.”

They continued along silently, Rey taking in the various shops around her and pondering what else she could possibly say. She wished she could somehow comfort him. Tell him she understood how he felt. Admit that she was wrong for putting him through this and that he had a right to feel whatever lingering sentiments he felt towards Rose. Absently she wondered if she should just call the whole thing off now and call Mr. Snoke and leave Ben to the life he had here… only she knew he wouldn’t be too happy about that. His life was in New York now, with _or_ without her. Either way, he’d return. He didn’t _really_ want to be here, he admitted that he had escaped this place willingly. No one was forcing him to be anywhere. In theory.

No one except for her. Her mind was swimming with guilt again, and she lost herself in her thoughts. Until she heard someone call out from behind her, that is.

“There they are!” exclaimed Padme, causing Ben and Rey to halt in their movement. “Rey! We need Rey.”

They turned together, still managing to hold hands, moving as if in sync.

“We need to borrow you for a while if you don’t mind,” Leia added, taking long strides towards Rey.

“No, no...I don’t think that’s necessary. I’d rather just stick with Ben.” Rey confessed, glancing over at him. He offered her a shy smile, seemingly happy with the idea that she wanted to stay with him.

“Not to worry, my dear. No strippers or any other shenanigans. I promise!” Padme cast an innocent look at Rey then, one she recognized Ben having on more than one occasion. So _that’s_ who he got that look from!

“Oh, well I mean…” Rey began, not quite willing to leave Ben’s side. She took a step closer to him, regarding the women who stood in front of them now.

“Come on!” Leia encouraged, turning away and gesturing for Rey to follow. She and Ben both took a step forward, and Leia held her hand out to halt their movement.

“No, not you, Ben. We just want Rey. This is girl stuff, you’d hate it.”

Ben gave Rey’s hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. She glanced over at him, a concerned expression on her face. “But…?” she asked, her eyes searching his. A part of her didn’t want to leave his side.

“Go on, sweetheart, have some fun,” he encouraged.

How could she refuse him when he called her sweetheart again? Even though she didn’t deserve it. Before she could stop herself, she stood on tiptoe, quickly kissing him on the cheek before turning away. Padme and Leia both beamed at her, standing on either side of her and hooking their arms through hers. She found herself being quickly swept away, feeling the excitement rolling off the older women in waves as they chatted, harping on how eager they were to show Rey her latest surprise. Rey looked over her shoulder to see Ben, grinning like a fool as he watched the three of them walk away.

He cupped his hands over his mouth, calling out “I’ll be waiting at the boat!”

It was reassuring to know he wasn’t abandoning her to the whim of his mother and grandmother. Not that she had any sense of abandonment. The women had been so accepting of her she had started to think of them as family. They certainly made her feel that way, anyway. The moment the three of them entered the tailoring shop, she knew exactly what was coming next.

Padme broke away from her, picking up a garment bag and handing it to Rey.

“There’s a fitting room over there,” she said, gesturing to a small curtained room in the back corner of the shop. “Try this on and let’s see how it fits you.”

Rey carefully took the bag, noting it had a bit of weight to it and was uncertain what to expect. Entering the fitting room, she carefully unzipped the garment bag, revealing a stunning A-line gown with princess seams. It featured antique lace and enchanting beadwork laid over a snow white underskirt. Its long sleeves were a sheer tulle and covered in more delicately woven beadwork. Pulling the gown out of the bag, she hefted its weight and regarded the long train that flowed behind it.

She was absolutely beside herself upon seeing the gown. It had to have been the most stunning dress she had ever seen. It looked like it would fit her easily, but she was slightly taller than Padme, and she was also of a stronger build. She was nervous that her musculature would limit her with the fit. They were in a tailoring shop though, so perhaps the in-shop tailor would be able to make it work? For being a last minute gown, even if it didn’t fit properly, she knew it would look spectacular. Any woman would shine in a gown like that.

Stripping down to her undergarments, she found she was right about her initial thoughts regarding fit. Her shoulders were just a touch too broad for the gown, and the bottom hem had just met the ground, meaning she would have to wear flats unless they somehow added to the overall length. With the intricate lace, she found that a daunting task to consider, and was grateful that she wouldn't be tasked with altering the gown herself. She noticed another piece of beaded fabric hanging in the garment bag that she had missed before. Pulling it out, she realized it was a veil. This veil was over the top, not your basic gossamer, but almost _more_ intricate than the gown itself, complete with tiny wax flowers and shimmering crystals. She opted not to put it on, as it simply wasn’t her taste and seemed too over the top for a wedding in a _barn_.

As she was dressing, Rey could hear Leia and Padme talking just beyond the curtain.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Leia exclaimed.

“This gown is very special, it’s been in our family for generations now!” Padme added. “If I’m not mistaken, this look has come back in style. Isn’t it funny how that works out?”

“Almost done in here,” Rey called out, reassuring the women that she was still there. “I’m just finishing with the buttons.”

“Don’t worry about the fit, by the way,” Leia commented, “My mother is the best tailor in southeast Alaska!”

“Actually, this is pretty incredible,” Rey confessed, drawing back the curtain and stepping out.

“Oh, honey!! You look stunning! Come here, come into the light!” Leia encouraged, gesturing for Rey to come closer to where she and Padme were waiting.

“Was the veil not in there?” Padme asked, seemingly concerned.

“Oh, no, it was there. It just seemed a bit over the top for the sort of wedding we were having,” Rey sheepishly admitted, watching as Padme circled around her.

“That’s understandable. This is good, this is really good.” She said, lifting Rey’s arms gently, and running her hands along Rey’s waist. “The only problem I’m seeing is that it’s snug in the shoulders. Are you comfortable with that bustline? You are spilling a bit over there. Although I’m certain Ben won’t complain.”

Rey felt herself flush in response, and caught her reflection in the nearby mirror, seeing she had turned red but otherwise looked stunning in the gown.

Leia stood next to Rey, stroking her hair gently, a look of admiration spread across her face.

“So I was thinking maybe we could head your way for the holidays this year?” she asked softly, as Padme continued to flutter around Rey, crouching down and making note of the hemline.

“Oh, well, that would be nice.” Rey offered kindly, returning Leia’s smile as their eyes met. “Or, you know, we could always come back here.”

She noticed tears welling up in Leia’s eyes at her offer. “That would be lovely, dear. I’d like that very much,” she said, choking back a sob.

“Leia, now, come on. Get a hold of yourself, sweetheart, we have work to do here!” Padme scolded gently, observing how her daughter was getting weepy.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Leia said, drawing up her hand and covering her mouth.

“Go make yourself a cup of tea, and I’ll finish here. Thankfully there won’t be much work to do. Go on, dear!” Padme encouraged, shooing Leia away and refocusing her attention on Rey.

She knelt down again, turning the bottom hem over and inspecting the edges before withdrawing a small pair of sewing sheers and making a few tiny snips at some threads. Rey watched curiously as the woman worked, turning away and retrieving the veil from the fitting room before kneeling in front of Rey again.

“You know, it’s actually a good idea for you not to wear this veil, as it means I can add some of the lace from the veil to the bottom of the gown and it’ll match perfectly. I won’t have to do much to this at all. When I let out a bit of the fabric on the back it’ll smooth out the overall look on your torso as well and you won’t look nearly as busty. Just you wait, you’ll be the most beautiful bride that Sitka has seen in decades.

Rey could only smile in response, nodding at Padme as she regarded her reflection again. It truly was a spectacular gown. She would have never picked out something like that for herself, but the more she thought about it the more she couldn't imagine wearing anything else. It was perfect, and the fact that it was a family heirloom made it more precious than anything she could buy.

“Just one more special touch and you’re ready,” Padme suggested, turning away from Rey yet again.

She stood behind Rey now, and Rey felt cool metal touch her chest. Looking down, she realized Padme had draped a necklace around her and was securing it behind her neck. Antique gold and five pearls laid out in an enchanting design. A larger, oval-shaped pearl was flanked on either side by loops of gold, with three smaller pearls dotted upon either side of the larger pearl and one above. Below, a medium sized round pearl hung loosely. The entire pendant was woven with twisting golden vines and secured to two narrow golden bars from which a golden chain hung.

“This has been in the family for 150 years,” Padme explained, stepping around in front of Rey and lovingly touching the pendant.

“Padme, it’s beautiful, but I don’t really think -” Rey began, halting her speech when Padme held up her hand for silence.

“I wasn’t finished,” she stated firmly, yet with no edge to her tone.

“I’m sorry,” Rey apologized quickly.

“It’s quite alright, my dear,” Padme explained, resting her hand on Rey’s arm. “My great grandfather gave this necklace to my great grandmother when they got married. They were a bit of a scandalous couple, he was a Russian nobleman, and she was a local native. Back then she had to have approval from everyone in her tribe to get married. It nearly tore them apart,”

“How...how did they stay together?” Rey asked, swallowing nervously.

“She was a lot like you. She was tough, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was good for him.” Padme explained.

Rey felt another twinge of guilt, and she wondered if Padme was referring in an offhand way to the relationship between her and Ben. Was she good for him? No, not at all. She was toxic and vile. Rey realized that she was stealing his life away by forcing his hand to make things work to _her_ benefit. While she was tough, she was also incredibly selfish. Unlike his ancestor, who had first received this necklace from her beloved.

“I want you to have this now,” Padme pressed, causing Rey’s lips to tremble.

“Padme, no, I can’t...I can’t take this,” Rey insisted, shaking her head no for emphasis.

“Nonsense, I won’t hear it. Grandmother’s love giving their grandchildren things. It makes us feel like we’ll always be a part of your lives, even when we’re gone. Please, take it.”

Rey continued shaking her head no, unable to form words. She found it difficult to breathe as if the weight from the necklace was somehow burrowing itself into her flesh. This necklace was given out of love, something she’d never know or begin to comprehend. She had been told time and time again that she was unlovable. Deep down, she knew Ben could never love her, even if he were open to the idea. It wouldn’t be real love, it was something she had forced upon him. She didn’t give him a choice. He deserved to have a chance to make his own decision, and here she was, taking it from him, and fooling the very ones who loved and adored him.

“Are you alright, dear?” Padme asked softly.

“I...well I…” Rey began, feeling her emotions betray her as tears slowly streaked down her cheeks.

“I just...I just wanted to…” she continued, resting her hand atop the delicate antique pendant on the necklace before gazing into Padme’s soft brown eyes.

Those eyes, so soft and kind. Like Ben’s.

“I wanted to make sure you have enough time to get all the sewing done,” she finished, feeling a bit lame for withholding the truth.

She couldn't do this to Padme. The woman was far too kind, too sweet, too innocent to know the just how corrupt Rey was. Rey had never felt more twisted and tormented then she did at this exact moment.

“Don’t you worry about that, Rey. You’re going to be absolutely beautiful.” Padme offered kindly, turning to pick up a tissue and gently dabbing at Rey’s eyes.

“Okay,” Rey said, resting her hand on top of Padme’s and taking the tissue from her.

“Let’s get you out of this dress. Looks like you could use some tea too, dear.” Padme added with a soft smile.

“Okay, I’d like that. A cup of tea would be perfect,” Rey readily agreed, the coldness of her heart being warmed with the compassion that Padme had exuded in the simplest of all gestures.

Rey continued to dab at her eyes as Padme lead her back to the dressing room, helping Rey remove her gown. Padme hung the gown back on its hanger, pulling out a measuring tape and measuring across Rey’s back and shoulders a final time before making a note and carrying the gown out, leaving Rey in her underwear, staring at her reflection yet again and wondering how she’d make it through the wedding. The necklace still hung around Rey’s neck, and she stroked the pendant again, noting that the pearls were cool to the touch. Her eyes were still bleary, but she felt a bit calmer. Calm enough to redress and face the women while having a cup of tea.

Hopefully, there would be no more surprise family heirlooms or talk of great loves from the past. She wasn’t sure if she could handle any more wedding talk, or even talk about Ben at this point. She had managed to get this far, it was only a matter of time before this whole fiasco would be behind her. She just needed to make it through another day. One more day, and the simple exchange of words to seal her fate with Ben. She could do it. After all, how difficult was it to say “I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is Padme's wedding dress from Attack of the Clones. I looked it up, Daisy and Natalie are roughly the same size, but Daisy is like 4 inches taller...but I'd imagine she'd look stunning in the gown regardless. They're both such amazingly talented and gorgeous women in the Star Wars franchise. Their roles are unique, and in my mind, both Padme and Rey strong-willed, and independent women. True icons; role models of the finest. I adore them both.
> 
> How are we feeling about Rey and her guilt-ridden self? And Ben...? Coping with his past and moving on...will Rey confess to the truth? She's had multiple opportunities at this point. She's having her doubts. Will she make it through the wedding? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Comments are golden and feedback keeps me going.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, miss nite0wl29 and my dear friend CajunSpice714 who got me started on this crazy story, to begin with. Thank you, readers for keeping up with me on this crazy journey. I've certainly loved writing it. Four chapters left!!! Here's hoping for the best!


	9. Free Falling

Ben had been stretched out in the back of the boat, snoozing as the water lapped against the sides in gentle waves. He appreciated the nap, often not getting the opportunity to take one due to his seemingly endless schedule. As much as he hated to admit, this vacation actually wasn’t too terrible.

Yes, there were times where things had been awkward. His father proved on numerous occasions that he was still an asshole. The time Ben spent with his mother, nana, and Rey though - _particularly_ with Rey - held moments that he treasured. He and Rey might have started off on the wrong foot, but now that her shell was beginning to crack, he was realizing that she wasn’t such a bad person after all. He could feel himself falling for her, harder and faster than he had ever anticipated he would.

Running into Rose had been an interesting experience. Their conversation had been light and friendly, almost innocent. He could tell that she still felt something for him, and that was understandable. Their relationship had been unique and truly special. She wasn’t Rey, though. Rose didn’t have that fire in her eyes, or the passion in her voice whenever she spoke. Rey challenged him in ways that no one else ever had, and if he were to be perfectly honest, he _loved_ it. He would almost argue that he thrived on that challenge.

Upon hearing the clicking of Rey's heels as she approached, he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he regarded her as she made a quick descent down the ladder to the dock. He was proud of her for no longer being so afraid, neither of the dock itself nor of the boat.

“Alright,” he muttered as he began untying the boat. “Here you go, sweetheart, it’s all ready for you.”

Rey hastily climbed aboard, practically falling over herself as she made her way to the wheel. Ben stumbled, narrowly avoiding colliding against her and catching himself on the back of the seat. She hardly looked at him, not even offering a greeting, which surprised him somewhat.

“Good to see you too,” Ben said, watching curiously as she started the engine.

The boat to lurch forward before moving at a startling speed. She had never driven the boat, it was always either Ben or his mother. This was so unlike Rey to pose such a risky move, and he stared down at her in horror, wondering what had possessed her.

“Mind telling me what the hell is going on?” he hollered over the engine of the boat as they sped along.

“I needed to get away from everyone,” she shouted back, her tone making him flinch.

“What's wrong?” He asked, knowing there had to be more to it than that.

“Can you _please_ be quiet, Ben?” she retorted, her eyes wild as she steered them across the waters.

He swallowed nervously, looking behind them at the rapidly vanishing shore that they had just left. She was going far too fast, and for this being her first time driving the boat it was incredibly dangerous. He doubted that even _he_ could ever be bold enough to drive across the water at such speeds, no matter how calm the sea was. He needed to calm her down and get her talking, otherwise, they’d both be killed.

“What is going on? Please, Rey, talk to me!” he gently pleaded. Dutifully, she ignored him. Ben continued his attempt at trying to soothe her.

The only sounds that resonated through the air were that of the boat engine and the spray of the water as the boat cut through it.

“I just...I’ve never known what it’s like to have a real family!” She confessed, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

“Rey, sweetheart-” he began softly, resting his hand on her arm.

“No! Don’t start that _sweetheart_ bullshit with me, Ben!” she shouted at him, refraining on slowing her speed as she turned a corner, making him stumble back.

Her comment about not wanting to be called sweetheart stung. He knew that she had to of somehow enjoyed it, otherwise it wouldn’t have affected her so. Right now, however, her state of mind was so far gone that even the slightest thing set her off. At this point, he seriously doubted she even knew where she was going. He knew how easy it was to get lost around here. Fortunately, he also knew the waters and surrounding areas like the back of his hand.

“I’ve never known what it was like to have people love you, to _really_ love you. To make you food, and to say ‘Hey, we’d really love to see you for the holidays!’ and I say ‘Sure, why don’t we come to you?’” tears were streaming down her face now, and she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve, still not letting up on her speed.

“They gave me a _necklace_!” she sobbed.

Ben stood behind her, placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. He was simultaneously bracing himself against the ever increasing speed of their wayward craft.

“You have so much here! So much love! On top of that, you have _Rose_. I’m just screwing that up,” she insisted, shaking her head as she spoke.

“You’re _not_ screwing it up, Rey. I agreed to this, you were there, remember?” Ben offered, leaning over her in an attempt to take control of the wheel.

“Your family loves you! Do you know that?” Rey asked, turning her head to look at him, causing the boat to jerk slightly since she was no longer paying attention to the water.

 _Oh shit, we’re gonna die_. He thought as he stumbled back again against the seat as the boat skirted across the waters. He braced himself for the inevitable moment when their boat went flying into a bank against boulders, or a buoy, or _something_. The impact alone would kill them, although they’d likely be thrown. The very idea terrified him, dying at such a young age after being thrown from a speeding boat.

“Yes, I know that,” he firmly stated, forcing himself to remain calm as he stood.

“You’re still going to put them through this?” she asked, her voice edged with concern as she sped along the currents.

“They’re not gonna find out!”

“But how do _you_ know?”

“Because you said so yourself, sweetheart,” he gently explained, dipping down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. He had hoped that the physical contact would be enough to make her come to her senses.

“Oh, Ben, but what if they do? I mean...your mother... and oh, no, nana! Oh, my god. If nana Padme found out, she’d have a heart attack! I _can’t_ kill her like that!” Rey released the wheel at that, wiggling out from under Ben and into the seat next to where he stood.

He quickly climbed over, cursing as he attempted to take control of the boat. He eased off the speed and turned the boat away from the buoy they were rapidly approaching. His mind was still racing, despite the boat slowing down. He attempted to come up with more words to further calm her.

“Listen, Rey, I understand you’re emotional but that doesn’t mean you need to hijack a boat to vent your frustrations.” He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “This may come as a shock to you, but I’m marrying you because I _want_ to marry you. I’m in love with you, Rey.”

He scoffed when she didn’t respond. _Of course_ , she chose this moment to be silent, when he confessed his love for her. He turned to look to where she was sitting just a moment ago, only to realize she was no longer there. She wasn’t even in the boat at all!

“Rey?” he shouted, his eyes darting over the surface of the water as he searched for her.

“Ben!” he heard her shrieking. He followed the sound of her voice and found her frantically splashing in the water near the buoy.

“I can’t swim!” she wailed, gasping for breath and struggling to remain above the surface of the water.

“To the buoy!” he called out, pointing in the direction, as he eased the boat around. He carefully watched her as she lurched for the buoy, fighting with all her strength to stay afloat.

He slowed his craft, cutting the engine and allowing it to drift closer to the buoy, leaning over the edge and reaching for her.

“Come on, sweetheart, I’ve got you! Take my hand!” he encouraged, tightening the grip of his opposite hand against the boat in order to keep himself firmly planted.

Rey clung to the buoy, shivering slightly, and gazing at him with wide eyes.

“Please Rey, _please_ trust me,” he encouraged, the boat drifting even closer.

In a desperate move, she lurched forward, throwing herself at his outstretched arm. He caught her with ease, pulling her up and over the edge of the boat.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he murmured, grabbing a blanket off the seat and wrapping it around her. He pulled her close, holding her against him and rubbing her shoulders.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could have got yourself killed!” he quietly scolded, pulling her even closer as she began shivering more.

“You turned the wheel and made me fall in you jackass,” she explained through chattering teeth.

He couldn't help but smile at her retort. She was going to be okay.

“Don’t let go of the wheel then, Ahab,” he said, chuckling softly.

“I’m sorry, Ben, I’m sorry,” she said, peering up at him as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. He tenderly kissed them away, tasting their saltiness as he licked his lips.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he assured her, continuing to rub her arms and back, feeling her nuzzle further into his embrace.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her lips against his neck as she tenderly kissed him there.

Ben closed his eyes, shuddering slightly at the intimate touch. It threw him off somewhat from trying to comfort her. He felt something blossoming from deep within, something wholly unexpected. It was then that he realized that he had confessed his love to her...and she _didn’t_ hear it. She didn’t know. Should he say it again? Maybe say something more poetic? More romantic? Should he perhaps, instead, wait for another moment?

Rey was loosening up, no longer quivering and tightly curled against herself. She embraced him fully to the point of clinging to him, and it made his heart melt. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to do any number of things. When he looked down at her he noticed her lips were turning an unnatural shade of blue. She needed to get out of her wet clothes and somewhere safe and secure. That was where he’d confess his love. Warm her up by the fire, let her know that she was safe and so very much loved.

“Are you okay to sit by yourself?” Ben asked, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Rey had ceased her crying, but those hazel eyes were still bleary and bore evidence of her sorrow and shame. Her emotions were written all over her face in ways he had never before seen. She seemed like a lost little girl, alone and afraid. Her hard shell was no longer merely cracked; it had completely shattered. His heart broke for her, surely as hers had broke for him. There they were, two wandering souls, drifting lazily across the waters in a boat that mere moments ago could have potentially been their grave.

“Can I sit next to you at least? I know we need to go home.” She said, her lips trembling as she spoke.

“Of course, sweetheart. If you like, I’ll even go slow so you can hold my hand. Would that make you feel better?” he queried, smoothing his hands over her hair and kissing her forehead. She nodded in response, offering a slight smile.

He helped her settle into the spot next to the driver's seat, drawing the blanket closer around her. Retrieving a compass, Ben checked their general direction before looking around. He recognized the nearby landmarks, reversing the boat’s position and starting it up slowly. With one hand holding hers and the other clutching the wheel, he steadily made the trip back home. They traveled in silence, but it was better that way. The silence was golden at this moment.

Once they reached the dock outside his family estate, he secured it there and helped her climb out. She kept the blanket clutched tightly in one hand, holding onto his hand with the other as they made their way up to the house.

At the end of the dock, they were intercepted by his father. Han wore a grave expression on his face as he regarded the two of them, his eyes narrowing when he saw their joined hands. For the life of him, Ben couldn’t understand just why his father was so judgmental at this exact moment, especially since that morning he had encouraged them to get married. Perhaps Rey was right that his mother had worked him up? Or perhaps Ben wasn’t the only good actor in the family.

“I want to talk to both of you,” Han began, gesturing for Ben and Rey to follow. The two exchanged a look before reluctantly following Han to the barn.

“Your mother is never to hear of this,” he said preemptively as he opened the barn door and allowed them to pass through.

A person stepped out of the shadows, one that made Ben’s blood run cold the moment he saw him: Mr. Snoke. He held a tape recorder in one hand and a folder was tucked under his arm. He was even more terrifying at this moment than he had been when they first met him, his sinister grin disturbing as he regarded Ben and Rey.

Ben swallowed nervously, looking over at his father, whose expression was still rather grim. There was an ever-present aura of disappointment that surrounded Han whenever he regarded his son.

Rey shrank back against Ben, her eyes wide and innocent. He held her hand tighter, straightening his stance as he regarded Mr. Snoke.

“Told you I’d check up on you,” Mr. Snoke stated cooly, a smug expression across his distorted features.

“What did you do?” Ben asked, pointedly staring at his father.

“Well, Ben, I got a call from Mr. Snoke here who told me if you were lying - which he firmly believes that you are - that you were going to be sent to prison. So I flew him up here,” Han explained, his tone flat and even.

“Dad -” Ben breathed out, unable to cope with the implications of what his father had done.

“Luckily for you,” Mr. Snoke interrupted, immediately drawing Ben’s attention. “Your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. I’m only going to make this offer once, Benjamin. You’re going to make a statement admitting the truth about your relationship with Miss Erso, or you’re going to prison.”

Ben heard Rey gasp softly, and he glanced over at her. She never appeared so vulnerable as she did at this exact moment. She licked her lips nervously, searching his face with bleary eyes.

“Mr. Solo, I’m waiting. All you have to do is tell the truth and you’re free, completely off the hook. Then she’ll be sent back to England,”

Han scoffed at Ben’s silence, earning a cold glare from his son. “Well, take the deal, son,” he insisted, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t think so,” Ben said, shaking his head and regarding the men before him.

“Don’t be stupid, Ben!” Han chided, gesturing with one hand before pinching the bridge of his nose. The older man closed his eyes as if he couldn’t take what he was hearing.

“You want a statement?” Ben asked, looking pointedly at Mr. Snoke. “Here’s your statement. I’ve worked with Rey Erso for three years now. Just over a year ago, we started dating. We fell in love and I proposed. She said ‘yes’, and we’re getting married tomorrow.”

Han glared at Ben then, but Ben held his head high, returning the older man's intense gaze.  
“I’ll see you at the wedding,” he added with a smirk.

Guiding Rey towards the barn door, Ben held it open, allowing her to pass through first. A flurry of emotions burned through him at this moment, and he was hard pressed to say which one blazed the brightest. Making their way silently through the house, Ben led her back to the bedroom. He no longer held the desire to confess his love, after all, at this point it had been more than evident. He could have taken that deal, but he didn’t want to. Nor should he have to.

 

 

****

Rey recognized that look in Ben’s eyes now. He was furious. A man burning from the inside out, wrapped in the heat of the moment. Betrayed by his own father, but choosing to stand firm. She was more than grateful for his support, his affirmation of what they had agreed upon. It was almost as if he truly believed what lies he told. As if he was truly in love with her.

She settled herself down onto the sofa at the end of the bed. She watched as Ben built a fire, and in no time the room was pleasantly warm. He settled onto the couch next to her, gathering her hands in his. Rey gazed up at him nervously, chewing on her lip.

“So, are you _sure_ about this?” she asked in a small voice, not trusting herself to talk any louder.

“Not really,” he admitted, his eyebrows lifting with emphasis.

Ben’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles over her hands, and she realized she no longer felt cold. Whether it was the fire or Ben, she couldn't be certain, but she was definitely starting to feel better.

“Listen, Ben,” she muttered lowly, “I truly appreciate what you’ve done for me, but I don’t think -”

“You would have done the same for me,” he said, cutting her off.

She glanced down, uncertain why she was feeling embarrassed, somewhat flushed. Her mind was a bubbling pot of thoughts and emotions, threatening to boil over and spill out in a flurry of actions and words. She feared what might come out at the moment, knowing what a weakened state of mind she was in. Instead, she chose to be brave, looking up at Ben and meeting his steady gaze.

“Ben, I-” she began.

“You don't have to say anything else, sweetheart. I know,” he admitted as if he understood what she had meant to say before it came out.

He released one of her hands and reached up, caressing her cheek. “Don't be afraid, I feel it too.” He whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips in a slow and tender kiss.

She melted into him, moaning softly as their kiss deepened. Shifting closer to him, she eased her arms around his neck.

Their movements halted when they heard a knock at the door.

“Hope everyone is decent!” They heard Padme call.

They pulled apart from one another just as Padme entered the room. Ben was blushing as he peered down at Rey, seeming shy all of the sudden. This was the first time they had been caught in such a compromising position.

“You need to come with me,” Padme said, gesturing to Ben as she spoke. Her tone was light and jubilant. Obviously, she knew nothing of what had taken place with Han or Mr. Snoke.

She reached between them, drawing the famous baby maker blanket off the back of the couch where it had been folded.

“Tomorrow is your wedding day! You need to give the baby maker a break! It's tradition!” she explained with a knowing grin.

“We weren't-” Ben uttered.

“We're not gonna use the baby maker,” Rey exclaimed, blushing harder than before.

“Give your bride a kiss goodnight. You've got your _whole lives_ to be together,” Padme encouraged Ben, patting him on the shoulder.

“Okay,” he acknowledged, not breaking his stare as he lovingly gazed down at Rey.

“Now, come on! Come on!” Padme urged, making her way out the room with the baby maker in tow.

“You know if I don't go with her she's just gonna…”

“Come right back.” Rey finished for him, nodding and offering a smile.

“Yeah. So, I'll see you in the morning?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

“I'll be there with bells on,” Rey said optimistically.

She hesitated a moment before leaning into him and planting a searing kiss on his lips. He murmured something as he broke the kiss, but she couldn't quite make it out. He stood then, stroking her cheek a final time before turning and walking out of the room. Rey shuddered as she heard the door softly click when Ben pulled it shut.

At that moment she never felt more alone. She knew she _wasn't_ alone, and yet…

This day had spiraled out of control. She didn't know what to focus on, her emotions wreaking havoc upon her mind. Moving slowly, her body on autopilot, she shifted out of the blanket that Ben had wrapped around her when he rescued her from the water.

She made her way to the bathroom, peeling her half soaked clothes off her body as she went, not caring if she made a mess. It took several minutes for her to realize that she was standing beneath the streaming hot spray of the shower. She had startled herself, not even aware that she had gone there, to begin with.

She stood beneath the water for what felt like hours. Although it never took away the numbness she now felt, and her body shook with every tear that fell. She was choked by her own sobs, crying harder when she realized the truth.

She was impossibly and irrevocably in love with Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've accepted that they're both in love with each other now. Ben even said it, only Rey didn't hear it. What could happen next? They're getting married in the morning! And what about Han? Snoke? Leia and Padme? Ahhh what a mess! Do you think our lovebirds will survive? I'm curious to hear your theories on what will happen next!
> 
> Shout out to my beloved beta, Nite0wl29. You're amazing for supporting me through this, and I appreciate the endless motivation and encouragement. Check out her stories, if you haven't read any of her works. She's an incredible writer. Thanks also to CajunSpice714 and my girl DarthCarol for their continued support as well. You ladies are my rocks <3
> 
> Thank YOU, kind reader, for taking the time out of your day to give this story a chance. You help motivate me to stay focused on my little hobby here and inspire me to continue writing. Much love to you all!


	10. The Wedding

Sitting on a low plush bench in front of a vanity, Rey stared at her reflection without actually seeing it. Behind her, Leia was carefully styling her hair. She had gathered Rey’s hair to the side and woven it into a loose braid. The rest she carefully rolled in delicate curlers, pinning them as she went while they set. In front of Rey along the vanity was a vast array of makeup products, the likes of which she had never before worn. She tended to be simple whenever she wore makeup; wearing little more than a tinted moisturizer, mascara, blush, and a little lip gloss.

“Rey, dear, did you have trouble sleeping last night? You’ve got such terrible dark circles. It’s a shame.” Padme said, tilting her chin up and resting her palm gently against Rey’s cheek. “Thankfully I can fix that,”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t sleep too well,” she confessed, biting her lip nervously. “I’m just so used to sleeping with Ben, that it felt strange not having him there.”

She knew it was a blatant lie, but it was an effective one. Padme’s eyes softened and she nodded with understanding. She left Rey’s side for a moment, returning with cool slices of cucumbers. She rested them on Rey’s eyes and sat beside her on the bench. Rey could feel that her nails were being painted, though she hadn’t seen the color. Padme was a very tasteful older woman, so Rey could only hope that meant she had chosen an appropriate shade.

Rey recalled the various meditation techniques one of her old therapists had taught her. She needed to relax as deep inside, she could feel herself panicking. This wedding was _actually_ happening. She had known it would, but this was far from what she expected. All she wanted was a quick run to the courthouse, just so she could have a paper as verification and be one step closer to an American citizen. She had never intended on having a _real_ wedding.

Neither had she intended on getting dolled up by the two women who loved Ben the most in the world.

Now, Padme and Leia were chatting quietly between each other. Rey had assumed that they were doing it just to fill the silence. A part of her wished they’d put music on, as that would have been better. In her mind, as part of her meditation technique, she imagined a song. A single violin, playing a slow and soulful tune. It could have been anything, Mozart, Beethoven; an instrumental version of a Muse song, or something off-Broadway, but she focused on the melody and it helped her to level out her breathing. Her heart beat steadily now, and she felt calmer than she had in days.

The cucumber slices were peeled off her eyes, and Padme was now kneeling in front of Rey. Her satisfied smile suggested that the cucumbers had indeed done their job of reducing the puffiness and dark circles that had plagued her face before. Padme began to expertly do Rey’s makeup and in no time had made her look effortlessly flawless. Rey’s skin was dewy and had an ethereal glow to it. Her hazel eyes popped, showcasing the browns, greens, and golds in a mesmerizing kaleidoscope. She hardly recognized herself. It was surreal, gazing upon her reflection and knowing she was looking at herself but, at the same time, seeing an image of someone else.

Though Rey's eyes were sparkling in a newfound light, they also bore great sadness. This should be the happiest day of her life. She was marrying a man she _truly_ loved and yet...the circumstances leading to their engagement left her feeling cold, bitter, and so horribly ashamed. The calmness she had brought herself to with her meditation had begun to falter, and she soon found herself slipping back into a state of panic. It had been easier when she couldn’t see herself. Easier to forget what was happening and simply lose herself in the sensations of having her hair and nails tended to. She glanced down at her hands then, no longer able to face her own reflection.

Padme had chosen a pale gray violet color for Rey’s nails. It was surprising but tasteful. She rarely painted her nails, and more often than not would go with a basic clear or nude polish. It was the practical business woman within that made her go that route. She had always been quite practical, it was something she prided herself on. This was special though, and so she made an exception.

Rey had noticed that silence now hung in the air and realized that Leia had left the room. Glancing at Padme, she saw the older woman smiling sweetly at her. Her expression was dreamy as if gazing upon something that was most precious to her. It was a far cry from the way Padme had regarded her when they first met. It’s strange that in such a short amount of time that she and Padme had bonded as much as they had. She felt closer to the old woman than anyone else. It broke her heart when she realized just how much she would be hurting this dear woman if the truth ever came out.

Upon hearing Leia’s footsteps, Rey glanced up and noticed that she was carrying a tray of food. Arranged on a platter was an assortment of fruits, cheeses, and nuts, as well as a steaming cup of tea already brewing. Padme quickly brushed aside the random cosmetics, clearing a spot for Leia to set down the tray.

“We need to get ready for the ceremony, but I insist that you eat some. Today is a big day for you. We’ll be back in a few minutes and will help you into your gown. Just relax and we’ll see you soon,” Leia said, her voice warm and soothing.

Rey softly thanked her, leaning in to inspect the food. At least that served as a good distraction. She busied herself eating candied pecans, grapes, apples, and cheese. As she was stirring honey into her tea, her phone chimed. Curious as to who might be messaging her, she wiped off her fingers and picked up the phone.

 **Ben**  
_Are my mother and grandmother taking good care of you?_

Rey smiled upon seeing the text from Ben. It was unexpected and somewhat put her nerves at ease. They had texted plenty in the past, but it was always brief and business related. Her asking him to pick up something she needed, or him reminding her of an upcoming event. This was pleasant, having him check in on her. She quickly replied, picking up another wedge of cheese while waiting for his response.

 **Rey**  
_Of course, would you expect otherwise?_

 **Ben**  
_No, I just know they can be a little overwhelming at times. At least you don’t have to worry about Poe giving you a lapdance while they do your hair_ ;-)

Rey wasn’t sure if she felt more embarrassed for the fact that he knew about that incident, or that he was now joking about it. She shook her head, her face flushed at the memory. Her thumbs danced across the screen as she texted her response.

 **Rey**  
_Haha. Please tell me he won't be at the ceremony. He’s worse than they are._

 **Ben**  
_Yeah, about that…_

 **Rey**  
_What aren’t you telling me, Ben?_

She thoughtfully sipped her tea as she waited for his response. He was usually fast on the draw with his replies. A minute passed. Then five. She had just finished off the last of the grapes when she decided to text him back.

 **Rey**  
_If he’s gonna be there, that’s fine, I just wanted a fair warning._

 **Ben**  
_Headed to the barn. See you soon._

He still hadn’t answered her about Poe. She heaved a sigh, realizing it wouldn’t have been the craziest thing she’d have to endure if he had shown up to the wedding. As long as he kept his clothes on and didn’t say or do anything too terribly embarrassing. She just needed to get through the day, one way or another. One step at a time.

“Oh good, you ate! I was worried the pre-wedding butterflies wouldn’t let you!” Leia cheerily chimed as she rounded the corner, eyeing the half-empty platter in front of Rey.

“I can’t resist a good snack,” she replied, beaming up at Leia.

Leia began pulling the pins out of Rey’s hair, allowing the curls to hang loosely. Padme came in moment’s later, carrying the gown in its garment bag. Rey was eager to see if Padme truly was as good of a tailor as Leia had indicated she was. She stood and stripped off the purple silky kimono she had been wearing, revealing the new lingerie Padme had encouraged Rey to purchase to wear specifically with the wedding gown. While she certainly didn't need the waist-cinching or bust boosting benefits of the merry widow, she couldn't deny that she liked what it did for her. She felt incredibly feminine the moment she put it on. It was sexy and sophisticated and would wear well beneath the gorgeous heirloom gown.

The ladies carefully helped Rey get dressed, each doing their part between fastening the buttons down her back and securing Rey’s heirloom necklace to her neck. Leia caught Rey’s right hand in hers, slipping the blue stone ring off of her finger and onto Rey’s. Rey gasped at the gesture, looking up at Leia in shock.

“Leia, I can’t…” she began, assuming that the woman was gifting her something else.

“Nonsense. You’ll be giving that one back to me. It’s merely ‘something blue’ that you’re borrowing,” Leia explained, winking at her as she spoke. She hooked her fingers in the air as quotation marks when she mentioned something blue. Rey shouldn't be surprised that the women in Ben's family followed wedding traditions.

“I’ll take it from here, Leia. Go sit down and make sure they start up the right music in about five minutes,” Padme encouraged, receiving a nod in response.

Leia quietly left the room as Padme carefully carded her fingers through Rey’s loose curls, smoothing out any unruly flyaways and adjusting the braid before spraying it all over with finishing spray. She gazed at Rey with complete and utter admiration, nodding towards a full-length mirror and encouraging Rey to look at herself.

Rey took several steps forward, breath hitching as she regarded herself in all the finery with her hair and makeup finished. The gown fit perfectly, and she felt like a queen. She had a timeless, sophisticated look, and her hair and makeup complemented the overall appearance.

Padme handed Rey a bouquet of pale pink and white roses that were dotted with baby’s breath and fragrant greenery. Rey’s hands shook as she took the bouquet, holding it in both hands in front of her. The panic began to rise again and she realized that although she most certainly _looked_ the part of the bride, time would tell if she would be able to play the part.

“Would you like me to walk you down the aisle, my dear?” Padme asked softly, leaning against Rey’s arm.

Rey nodded, unable to vocalize her intentions for fear of her emotions spilling over and confessing the truth right there and then. She knew she had to be strong. In a few short hours, all of this would be over, and life could go back to normal. Whatever normal was. Although...the more she thought about it, the more she realized it could _never_ be normal again.

She was about to become _Mrs. Rey Solo._

Rey’s mouth went dry as Padme hooked her arm through Rey’s, guiding her through the house and across the lawn. They stood outside the barn door, waiting for the music to change. The small quartet that they hired began to play Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ , and that was their cue.

The barn doors slid open, and Rey was stunned when she saw how the barn had been completely and utterly transformed. Rows and rows of chairs sat on either side of a makeshift aisle. They had somehow created an arched tunnel of branches woven with white glimmering lights, and it created a soft glow as she entered the space, clutching to Padme’s arm. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in the beautiful white flower arrangements, rustic candelabra and the lovely floral arch which designated the altar. Then there was Ben, standing tall and proud in simple a black suit.

He smiled when their eyes met, and she realized that she couldn’t see anything but him now. Padme had supported her as she walked, but she wasn’t really _walking_. She was _gliding_ on the notes that the quartet had played, each step bringing her closer to him.

Her gaze shifted just past him when she noticed that Poe was going to be their officiary. Seriously? Was there anything Poe _couldn’t_ do? She allowed herself a subtle laugh, her eyes shifting from Poe back to Ben. He smirked in response, offering a subtle lift of his shoulders.

When Padme and Rey reached the end of the aisle, the last notes of the song had played, and Padme kissed both of Rey’s cheeks before handing her over to Ben. Rey turned to face him, blushing in response to the softness of his expression. His eyes had always revealed so much. She thought she knew every single one of his looks, but this was one she had never before seen. This was something else.

“Everyone please be seated,” Poe encouraged, gesturing with his hands.

Poe and Rey briefly locked eyes, and he winked at her.

“Poe,” she whispered in acknowledgment.

“My princess,” he whispered back.

Ben gently squeezed her hand, and she heard him snicker under his breath.

“We are gathered here today to give thanks,” Poe loudly stated, causing Rey to jump in response.

“And to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty and unselfish ways of Ben and Rey's true love in front of family and friends.” Poe paused for effect, looking in turn from Ben to Rey then allowing his gaze to fall across the gathered audience.

Rey shifted uncomfortably. She had pressed her lips together in a firm line the moment Poe had mentioned “honesty” and “unselfish ways”, using that to describe her and Ben’s “true love.” She suddenly felt sick, almost lightheaded. She only needed to make it through the ceremony. _Get through the vows. Say I do._ She told herself.

Casting a sidelong glance at Ben, she noticed he was still gazing at her with that same soft look in his eyes. She felt her heart thundering in her chest, unable to look at him for more than a moment. Especially when he stared at her _like that_. She fixed her eyes on Poe then, listening as he continued with his introductory monologue.

“It is family and friends who taught Ben and Rey how to love,” Poe continued, making Rey flinch again.

She never had a real family to teach her how to love. She doubted she was even capable of love. Her friends had been few and far between...in fact, she could easily count what few friends she had on her hand. If they were even friends.

“So it is only right that in front of _family_ and _friends_ that…” Poe elaborated, gesturing to the audience. Rey held her hand up to halt him in his speech.

“Do you have a question, princess?” Poe whispered, cocking an eyebrow.

“No,” Rey admitted. She just couldn’t hear him say family and friends again. She had no one. She was all alone, and likely would be for the rest of her God-forsaken life.

“Your hand is up,” Poe pointed out.

“Oh, well, I don’t have a question but I do have something that I need to say,” she confessed, eyeing Ben as she made her decision. She couldn’t go through with this. She could no longer force his hand like this. It needed to end before it got any worse.

“Rey…” Ben said cautiously, turning his torso to regard her. He shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“Can’t it wait till after the ceremony?” Poe asked.

“No, it really can’t,” she stated, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

She let go of Ben’s hand and turned to face the audience. Their ‘family and friends’, as Poe so eloquently stated not once, not twice, but _three_ times. It was too much. They weren’t _her_ family and friends. They were Ben’s.

“Hello, everyone,” she began, clearing her throat before continuing.

“Thank you all so very much for coming out on this lovely Sunday morning. I have an announcement to make about the wedding. A confession, actually,” she admitted, her eyes sweeping over those who had gathered.

She quickly located Mr. Snoke in the audience and noticed him shift in his seat. His wicked grin was barely concealed by the hand he held over his mouth. She stared at him pointedly for a beat before continuing.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked in a hasty whisper, resting his hand on her arm. But Rey ignored him.

“As if it weren’t obvious from my accent, I’m British. Yes, I am a British lady who is currently in possession of an expired visa. I was about to be deported, in fact, but because I didn’t want to leave this lovely country of yours I forced Ben to marry me,” she explained, watching the crowd slowly react.

Everyone’s expressions varied between shock, confusion, hurt, and disgust. Some looked at Ben with pity, others glared at Rey with undisguised hate. She found she couldn’t look at Padme or Leia. She could only imagine that they were incredibly hurt. After all they had done for her. After all that bonding. It absolutely killed her to confess the truth, but now that she started, she knew she had to get it all out. There were some things that _needed_ to come out.

“Rey, stop, please,” Ben gently begged her. She dutifully ignored him again, which was something she admittedly became good at doing over the years. Too good, in fact. He deserved better.

“See, Ben always had this extraordinary work ethic. Something I think he learned from you,” she suggested, gesturing towards Han. All eyes fell on him for a moment, and Han jutted his chin up, his expression otherwise unreadable.

“For three years, I watched him work harder than anyone else in the company. I knew that if I...if I threatened to ruin his career…” she explained, clearing her throat before continuing, hating herself for admitting all this out loud. “Well, I knew he’d do just about anything. Some dark and twisted part of me felt like it was okay to blackmail him to come up here and lie to you. To _all_ of you,”

She finally chanced a look at Padme and Leia and found both women clutching each others’ hands tightly, their faces twisted with pain. Padme’s eyes were glittering with unshed tears. Rey shifted in her stance again, switching her bouquet from one hand to another, mostly in an effort to avoid Ben’s touch, as he hadn’t stopped trying to reach her. Trying to stop her. Too much had already been said, and she still couldn’t stop. Everyone needed to know the truth. They needed to hear how disgustingly selfish she truly was.

“I thought it would be easy to watch him lie to everyone about us. It wasn’t. Not by a long shot. It turns out that it’s not easy to ruin someone’s life, especially once you realize how absolutely wonderful they truly are,” she confessed, finally meeting Ben’s troubled gaze. Her breath hitched, and she forced herself to look away, turning away from him as she looked at his family.

“You have such a beautiful family. So loving, caring, honest and open. Everything a family should be. Please, don’t let this come between you. This was all my fault, and I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry,” she said, amazed that her voice was still coming out clear and strong.

Every shred of her being was crying out, screaming in shame, and yet she wore a passive mask of utter disinterest. Her walls were building back up again. She felt her heart harden, and it was cold; its steady beat accepting of the truth and its subsequent consequences.

“Rey…” Ben breathed out, making her look at him. She felt so much pity for him, for what he had endured, all for her selfish ways.

“Benjamin, this was a business deal,” she said, reverting back to formality, “You held up your end, but now the deal is off. I’m sorry.” She turned away from him, lifting her skirt as she began to make her way back down the aisle.

She nodded at Mr. Snoke as she drew closer to where he sat. “You, meet me at the dock because you’re giving me a ride to the airport.”

Somehow she didn’t remember the aisle being so long, but she made it to the end, the murmuring voices of disbelief carrying her along the way whereas earlier she had drifted on the beautiful notes of Pachelbel. Only one sound stuck out at her though, and it was the sound of Ben saying “No,” in a pained voice. _Don’t look back_ , she told herself. _Do. Not. Look. Back._

When she reached the barn door, she braced herself against it, steadying herself for a moment and catching her breath. When had she become this breathless? She turned around just enough to look over her shoulder and met Ben’s gaze. He was completely and utterly frozen in place, but his eyes...oh his eyes...they were filled with such sorrow. He seemed completely despondent, his lips parted slightly, his head inclined towards her. He stared, unblinking, and at this distance, it almost seemed as if...no. Those _couldn’t_ be tears. She stepped through the doorway, sliding the barn door closed.

She stumbled against a supporting column, clutching it slightly with one arm, while her opposite hand still held the bouquet. Straining back tears, she took several deep breaths. Closing her eyes against the pain, she grounded herself, knowing what needed to be done. She lifted her skirts and ran back to the house, up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bedroom. Dropping the bouquet onto the bed, she tore at the buttons on the dress, guiding the sleeves down her arms and stepping out of it. She carefully arranged it on the bed near the pillows, setting the bouquet to the side of it.

Digging in her purse she found some paper and a pen and hastily wrote a note. Folding it down the middle, she wrote Ben in her most elegant flowing script and sat it upon the dress. She took off Leia’s ring, placing it in the center of the note to secure it in place.

She began rushing about the room, gathering up everything that she had foolishly unpacked. Her toiletries from the bathroom, her alarm clock on the nightstand which she never bothered to set, all of her clothes. She paused in front of a full-length mirror when she noticed she had been doing all of this in her lingerie and heels. Ben would have really enjoyed seeing her wear that. He likely would have enjoyed taking it off of her, too. She bit her lip, feeling guilty that she even entertained _that_ idea.

She still wore the necklace that Padme had gifted her. Reaching around to the back of her neck she fumbled with the clasp, attempting to unhook it. Padme’s words rang in her head, her insistence that grandmothers loved giving their grandchildren things. This was a gift. It wasn’t like Leia’s ring that she had borrowed. No, she had to keep this, if only so she could remember the folly of her ways.

Not wasting another moment, she took a simple black dress out of her suitcase and pulled it on. Zipping her suitcase felt more like hammering nails in her coffin. She had sealed her fate. Taking a final glance around the room, she stepped out, with her suitcase in tow. Chewbacca galloped up to her, barking eagerly when he saw her.

“Can it, mutt,” she said dismissively, walking past him.

Once she was outside, she felt that she had made the right decision. It didn’t mean she liked it, but in time she would begin to accept it. She took determined strides towards the dock, noting with a bitter smile that Mr. Snoke was there, awaiting her approach as she had requested. It was time to face reality. Pulling her sunglasses out of her purse, she slid them over her face, ignoring the calls of those who were coming out of the barn. She didn’t need them anymore. Didn’t need anyone but herself.

 

 

 

*****

Ben was feeling rather overwhelmed by the way people were bombarding him with questions. They were asking the obvious “What were you thinking?” “How could you be so stupid?” type questions but the less obvious “How could you be so whipped by someone you weren’t even in a relationship with?” No one wanted to hear his side of things. No one seemed to care that maybe, just _maybe_ that he was hurting far more than he should be. Nor did they seem to care that he was horribly heartbroken now, because he had lost the woman who could have potentially been the love of his life. Was she really? Who knows? She meant enough to him, though, that it hurt like hell to see her walk away. Especially after he had confessed his love less than 24 hours ago - even though she hadn’t heard it.

Perhaps he should have made his intentions clearer. Would it have made a difference, though?

He had managed to break away from the crowd, saying that he needed to clear his head. Maybe if he was lucky, he could catch her before she left? He thought he heard her say something to Snoke about taking her to the airport. Before she left though, she’d need to change and pack.

He loosened his tie as he made his way into the house, climbing the steps two at a time. He practically fell over Chewbacca as he rounded the corner to go down the hall. The pup was sleeping blissfully and rolled over with a huff before going back to sleep. Ben shook his head, muttering an apology before pushing open the door to the bedroom. He had hoped she’d be there, sitting on the bed and waiting for him. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding. Maybe she just got overwhelmed, but put her love first...because she loved him, right?

His shoulders sank when he realized she wasn’t there. Her suitcase was gone. The only sign that she had been there was the dress, displayed on the bed with her flowers, his mother’s ring, and a note. His feet shuffled with every step he took, almost unwilling to face the fact that she was gone. Heaving a heavy sigh, he gingerly picked up the note and opened it up, his eyes scanning the words that she had written. He was stunned by what he had read.

_Dear Ben,_

_Yes, I know it’s Ben and not Benjamin. I’m sorry I reverted to formality before I left you in the barn. That was wrong of me, but if I hadn’t done it that way then I couldn’t have walked away. The thing is, I don’t know what I’m doing. This relationship terrifies me in every possible way. I want to hate you, but I can’t. I could never possibly begin to hate you, because if I were to be completely honest with you - honest with myself - I’d tell you a million times over just how much I truly, madly, deeply love you. I love you in ways I have never loved anyone else. It took me weeks to realize just how valuable you were as an individual, and mere days to realize how I could never live my life without you. The truth of the matter is, though, that I don’t deserve you. That’s ultimately why I ended the sham. To grant you your freedom to live the life you deserve. You’re an amazing man Ben Solo, and I’ll never forget you. Best wishes to you, always._

_Rey_

Ben collapsed on the bed, note still in hand. He put forth extra effort not to crease the paper beyond the fold that she had put there. He read her words over and over again, feeling himself fade into a bit of a trance. What stood out the most was when she said she loved him - and that she didn’t deserve him. It simultaneously warmed his heart and caused it to shatter into a million pieces. She loved him so much that she left to give him a better chance at life.

Just then, his father stumbled into the door, clearing his throat awkwardly as he made his presence known. Han Solo was never one for being graceful and subtle. He just wasn’t. Ben scowled at his father, eyeing him as the Solo patriarch took several paces into the room.

“Now is _not_ the time, dad,” he said, not wanting to hear whatever harsh criticism his father was about to throw at him.

“That’s not what I’m here for, son. It’s not my place to judge you. I can already tell you’ve been pretty hard on yourself. Jesus kid, you look like hell,” he said gruffly, although his eyes were soft. Was that a glint of sympathy Ben had witnessed? _Impossible._

“Yeah, thanks. I know people are probably gonna be talking about this forever too. Sorry to tarnish your precious image,” Ben said bitterly, folding Rey’s note and setting it aside.

“Eh well, it’ll probably actually be good for business. All the talk. I guess I owe you, kid,” Han confessed, settling down in a chair opposite where Ben sat. _The chair that had held Rey’s suitcase_ , Ben thought bitterly.

“What do you want, dad?” Ben said, not interested in hearing anything more than necessary from his often overly judgmental father.

“Listen, son. This isn’t easy for me to admit, but…” he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his legs. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so insistent that you lead the life I wanted you to have. That woman of yours made me realize that you’re your own man, and I need to respect that.”

“Thanks, but I don’t know if she was ever truly _mine_ ,” Ben confessed, glancing down at the note again and beyond that the heirloom gown she had worn not too long ago. He wondered if he touched it if he could still feel her warmth. Likely not, but, one could dream.

“Let me clue you in on something. Women are mysterious creatures. Always saying and doing things opposite of what they intend. I know that you didn’t exactly have the best example of what a normal relationship should be. Your mother and I argued far too often in front of you over the years, and for that I’m sorry,” Han explained, heaving a sigh before standing. He took several paces towards the windows.

“The thing is, though, despite all of our arguing, deep down we truly love each other. I’d do anything for her, and I know she’d do anything for me. Just like Rey. I think the reason why she did what she did, leaving you like that was because she _loved_ you. Really, truly loved you, and that deep down she felt like she was doing the right thing.”

Han’s insightful revelation struck Ben now, as genuine and heartfelt as it had been. He had no idea his father was such a deep thinker. Truly a lover in every sense of the word, and not just some cocky controlling bastard.

“You’re right. In fact, that’s practically what she said word for word in this note she left me.” Ben picked up the note, rereading her words again quietly to himself. “What I don’t understand, though, is why she didn’t have the _decency_ , the humanity to say all this to my face! I get her leaving in the middle of the ceremony. Sure, that whole thing was stressful, especially given Poe’s words. Dammit, dad, why did she have to write _this_?”

Ben stood then, note still in hand. He raked his free hand through his hair and took several steps away from his father. His hand curled into a fist against the pain he felt now, particularly when he read the part that she didn’t deserve him. She did. It killed him to see her think of herself so lowly.

“Three years. _Three_ years, I worked with her, and she was an absolute demon. A wretched bitch who I hated with my heart and soul. She never once had a kind thing to say to me. Never! And then….then…” Ben scoffed, tossing the note back to the bed.

“Son, you’re letting your emotions control you,” Han said cautiously, holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

“Maybe I am, but dammit. We had a deal! None of that matters!” Ben explained, cursing himself as he felt betrayed by the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

“Ben -,” His father began, taking several steps towards his son.

“I’m sorry, dad. I’m sorry. It’s just...she makes me absolutely _crazy_ ,” he confessed, clutching at the sides of his head.

“You love her,” Han said, getting straight to the point.

“Yeah, I do,” Ben admitted.

“So why are you still talking to me? Go get her, kid.” Han said, gesturing to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a rollercoaster! What do you think? Is there still hope? Can Ben turn Rey's cold heart? Time will tell!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, Nite0wl29 and my lovely friends CajunSpice714 and DarthCarol. You ladies rock my world.
> 
> Thank you, dear readers, for keeping up with this story. Find me on Tumblr and say hello! I'd love to hear from you all.


	11. Mending Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!  
> May the Fourth Be With You, Always!
> 
> oh...and for my fellow Kentuckians, Happy Derby Day!  
> (May the Horse Be With You!)

One of the things that Rey had loved the most about her apartment in New York City was that it faced the East. Her unit was on a high enough level that she often witnessed the most amazing sunrises over Central Park. Sunlight streamed through the edges of the blinds on Rey's windows. A mottled pink glow filled the room, causing her to stir as a beam of sunshine shone in her eyes. She perched up on her elbows somewhat, gazing around the room and remembering where she was. Squinting against the light, she heaved a sigh before unceremoniously plopping her head back against the pillow.

Her jet lag was outrageous. At this exact moment, she wanted nothing more than to curl back against her impossibly comfortable bed and go back to sleep for several more hours. She rolled over, blindly stretching across the bed, hoping to feel a warm body but only feeling the coolness of empty sheets.

 _Of course, no one is there_ , a logical part of her brain told her. _You left Ben in the barn._

 _You_ left _him._

The very thought took her breath away, and had she not been in her bed in New York she would have thought it all a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately, it was the bitter truth she now faced. What was worse is that she even considered reaching out for him in the first place. They only slept together _once_.

That one fateful night in which she opened up to him and revealed more of the past than she ever had to anyone else. He had opened up to her as well, and physical things between them had developed in a rather organic way. Her body began to move as if on its own, tracing the path that his fingers had taken when he touched her that night. Her lips tingled at the memory of their kiss. They had made love and it was the most unforgettable intimate encounter she ever had the pleasure of participating in. They bonded _so much_ that night. They were truly onto something... and now she'd never know just what.

She ruined it. Destroyed whatever could have come of their love. Her body ached with the loss. She pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. She had to stop this train of thoughts before they began to consume her. She still hadn't allowed herself a proper cry, either. But why mourn for the loss of someone who wasn't really hers, to begin with? Letting go of her sadness, she allowed herself to instead focus on bitterness. Anger. Rage. The things her hardened heart encouraged over the softer weaker strains of sadness.

_Sadness did not get you this far in life. There is no room for sadness. Let the past die, you've done it before. Do it again. Ben Solo is your past. Move along._

With dry eyes and her face becoming an emotionless mask, Rey sat up. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood. Allowing herself a few calming breaths, she rolled her shoulders and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

As she scrubbed her hair, she thought of how disappointing Ben Solo was as an assistant. Like all the times he didn't take good enough notes and left out specific details for things she wanted. Or how he'd snip back at her and bicker over things he should have obediently accepted. The way he dared to look at her in defiance on occasion. The way he...he…

Sighing, she realized she was being nitpicky, grasping for straws. Those occasions he fought back to maintain some grasp of free will, some shred of independence, or what have you were totally justified. She knew she was demanding and hard to work for. Honestly, she should count her blessings that he lasted as long as he did. Most of her previous assistants couldn’t meet with her endless demands. She got lucky with him in more ways than she had bargained for, and she freely admitted now that she shouldn’t have been so quick to take advantage of his hard work and determination to succeed.

Turning off the water, she leaned back against the cool tiles. _Breathe_ , she told herself. She had been getting somewhere by focusing on anger and bitterness, but it didn’t last. She couldn’t bring herself to be upset with him for long. Before she had sealed her fate, she had poured her heart and soul out to him in that note, and it was hasty and stupid but it was _true_. Now she just needed to take things one step at a time, accept her fate and move on. Maybe life in London wouldn't be so bad. She had been gone for just over a decade now. Times change, and now that she was an adult, she didn’t have to answer to anyone but herself. She could start over again, _anything_ was possible. It was for the best.

Rey quickly finished getting herself ready, going for a simple yet professional look without worrying too much about any details. She chose slightly more practical heels this time, as she knew she’d need to be moving around much more frequently. Packing up an office that had been hers for countless years had naturally accumulated a lot of things over time, and so she’d be busy with that. She had a deadline though, insofar as there were already plane tickets in her name for an outgoing flight later that night.

On the way to the office, she had ordered a dozen boxes to be delivered within the hour. That would give her time to organize her things and come up with a proper plan for how she wanted to pack and where she needed to have things sent. She needed to start looking for potential homes, and where she wanted to settle. For now, she’d simply find a hotel in London to temporarily stay at. She’d also need to hire a company to pack up her apartment in New York, as she didn’t have enough time to pack both the office _and_ her home. It would be easier for her to do it that way, as she’d have less to worry about. Shipping costs would likely be astronomical, so perhaps instead she should simply sell her furnishings and keep to more personal things. So much to think about and organize in such little time.

First things first: the office.

Climbing off the elevator, she noticed that the office was uncomfortably silent as she made her way through the sea of cubicles to her office. People stared at her wide-eyed, afraid to say or even do anything. She kept her gaze forward and remained as stoic as ever, never having needed to acknowledge anyone before. Before entering her office, she halted in front of one particular cubical.

“Finn,” she acknowledged in a gentle but firm tone, “I am expecting a delivery within the hour, I need you to sign for me. Also, I should appreciate your help packing if you can spare the time,”

“Listen, Miss Erso...with all due respect, that isn’t my job. I’m not your assistant,” he said, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

“I’m aware that you are not my assistant, however, in case you haven’t noticed Mr. Solo is not present at this moment,” she said, gritting her teeth slightly.

She couldn’t make herself say Ben out loud, If she did, she knew the dam would break and the tears would finally fall, and she could not, _would not_ do that in front of the entire office.

“Yeah I know, he’s still in Alaska where he _should_ be, with his family who loves him,” Finn dared to retort. His tone was level and smooth, almost as if he were explaining something very technical to an ignorant fool.

Instead, it more felt like a brutal slap. He was feeling bold, knowing she could no longer do anything to affect his future with the magazine. All that pent up anger over her attitude and demands were justified, but he didn’t have to be petty and deal such low blows.

“Be that as it may, Finn, I still need help. Especially if you and your comrades want to be rid of me as desperately as I’m sure you must,” Rey explained, looking past him at all the onlookers.

“Fine, lemme finish this memo I was working on for Mr. Windu and I’ll be in shortly,” Finn relented, shoulders sinking.

“Thank you,” she replied as gently as she could, earning a shocked look from Finn.

Was she really that brutal on her employees that a mere thank you could earn such a look of shock? She must have been worse than she originally thought. Here she had always assumed that she was being professional, albeit somewhat impersonal with her interactions. Apparently, she was wrong. _Something to change when I’m in London._

This experience truly taught her more lessons than she ever anticipated it would. The more she thought of it, it was exactly what she needed now. Lessons. Lessons on how to live, _truly_ live. To be a kinder gentler soul without appearing weak or subservient. She could still be a strong, independent woman who was skilled and capable of a great many things, but she didn’t have to be cold. She didn’t have to build walls. While she was at it, she’d find another therapist to help her become a better person. It occurred to her then, that she hadn’t seen a therapist in the past three years. Not since Ben started working for her. She didn’t need anyone when she had him…

Shaking her head, she allowed herself to focus on the task at hand. After replying to as many emails as she could manage, she lost herself in the process of sorting. So many years of files, things that could probably be shredded. Her awards would definitely come with her. A sign of accomplishment is always welcome, especially after how hard she worked to earn them. At the end of the day, she really was a hard worker. Even if she was cold. It was justifiable, as it kept her going. She was the ultimate survivor.

 

*****

Ben was panting with the exertion of having run from the subway through the building and up to the office. He had barely caught the elevator and wedged himself in despite people seemingly annoyed by his presence. Rey had to have been here. There still was a chance that if he played his cards right that they could _both_ win. He could tell her that he really, truly loved her and needed her in his life. She could stay in the country and hopefully begin a real relationship with him. It was his ultimate goal. Get the girl. Save the day. Live happily ever after.

The office was abuzz with action as he walked in, and he couldn’t help but notice people curiously peeking into Rey’s office. They’d walk by deliberately and pause to spy on the “dragon lady” as she had been so affectionately dubbed over the years. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he wasn’t too late. Check one for him. She was there, now he needed to talk to her.

“Finn,” he heard her shout out, “Are you still coming? I could really use your help!”

Ben’s heart lurched at the sound of her voice. He stood next to Finn’s cubicle now, holding out his arm to halt his friend.

“I’ve got this,” he murmured to his friend, earning an appreciative smile and a nod.

Ben walked in quietly, observing Rey as she rushed from one bookcase to the next, kneeling down to look at a lower shelf and making a note on a sticky pad and labeling the shelf before moving to the next. He closed the door behind him, careful not to make a sound as he turned the lock. The last thing he needed was to be interrupted by some mindless coworker who stepped in during a crucial moment.

Ben saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and noted that upon having closed the door, more of his coworkers had crept up to peer in the windows. Clearly, they were hoping for a show. He walked straight up to one of the windows, folding his arms and glaring down at the onlooker. Raising an arm, he reached for the pull on the blinds and closed them. He could hear Rey rambling about something, talking to herself in an urgent voice about what else needed to be done. He glanced back as he went along, noting how thoroughly absorbed Rey was in her bookshelves. She hardly seemed to notice Ben as he quietly walked from corner to corner closing the blinds. He preferred it that way.

Once all the blinds were closed, he crossed the room and stood in front of Rey, making her bump into him. He caught her waist with ease before she could stumble over. The thrill of having her in his arms again was almost more than he could take.

Rey gasped, staring up in complete shock as she took him in. Her features quickly relaxed as she schooled her emotions to a more ambivalent, professional manner. Her cheeks bore a rosy glow as a tell tale sign that she was still surprised.

“Jesus, Ben! Where the hell did you come from?” Rey asked, incredulously.

“Alaska,” he said somewhat sarcastically, a smile playing on his lips.

“What, did you run here? You look rather flustered,” she said, critically regarding his features.

“Well I did sort of run, but only because I was afraid I’d miss you. I need to talk to you,” Ben explained, frowning as she pulled away from him.

“Do you? I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to talk. I have to catch a flight to London,” Rey stated dismissively, walking past him as she bent to tape up another empty box.

“Rey…” he began, slowly pacing towards her.

“Since you’re here, can you please make sure these boxes get to this address?” she asked, twisting towards her desk and handing him a note with an address scribbled on it. “I need to make sure everything…”

“Rey! Stop talking,” Ben interrupted, catching her arm and halting her movement. “I need to say something, and you need to listen,”

“But, Ben, I have so much that needs to be done! You don’t seem to understand, I am being _deported_. That means my office, my home, my _everything_ needs to go,” she explained, a sense of urgency to her tone.

Her eyes seemed impossibly large as she implored him to understand. He understood, alright, but she didn’t have to pack. She didn’t have to go anywhere, not if he had his say. He released her arm and watched in silence for a moment as she gathered some books off a shelf and began placing them in a nearby box.

“Let me speak,” Ben murmured, causing her to pause again. She stood slowly, eyeing his approach. He took the last book that she had been holding and set it down in the box with the rest she had packed.

She took a deep breath and let it out, nodding for him to continue.

“Three days ago, I _loathed_ you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab, or poisoned, or run through with a sword,” he began, realizing that perhaps this was not his best tactic as he saw her wince in response.

“A sword? How oddly specific. That’s really sweet,” she said, mincing her words as she spoke. She folded her arms across her chest, eyeing him wearily.

“Did I ask your opinion? Listen. I know I’m not the smoothest with my delivery at times, so you’ll have to forgive me. When we had our little adventure in Alaska, all I wanted to do was make it through the time with the family and move on. I fully intended to marry you, as per our deal, and I would suffer however many months was necessary until we could safely get a divorce while you remained a citizen,”

“Ben,” she sighed, “is there a point here? Please. I need to get stuff done.”

He ignored her dutifully, knowing he needed to make his point, but also knowing she needed to hear the truth. See where he was coming from in all of this.

“All of that changed when we kissed. When we played that ridiculous card game with my family. When we bonded over Muse. I’m not gonna mention the sex, because you know it was amazing, but that’s not the point.”

Rey turned beet red at the sex comment, but he noticed a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She remembered alright, and in a silent way, she admitted that she had liked it too.

“I didn’t realize all of this until I saw you walking away with my mother and grandmother. I knew at that moment I wasn’t watching just _two_ of the women I loved more than life itself walk away, but _three_.” He smiled at the memory.

Rey's expression softened significantly, and Ben saw her absently reach up to caress the pendant on the necklace Padme had given her. He was glad she kept it, as it was heavily symbolic and it suited her. He could muse over that later though. He still had more he wanted to say.

“Sitting in that boat waiting for you to return, I knew I loved you. Rescuing you from the water, I knew I couldn’t lose you. Standing in that barn, watching you walk away and realizing that I was now alone and _wifeless_ , well. That was something else entirely,”

“Ben, I…” she began, and he halted her speech by placing a finger on her lips.

“Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of the country. So, Rey, I want you to marry me. Because I think we could have something really special if we just tried,” Ben explained.

Closing the distance between them, he cupped her jaw, stroking away the tear that had trailed down her cheek.

“Trust me,” she explained sadly, her voice thick with emotion, “You don’t want to be with me.”

“Yes, I do,” he argued softly.

“See, the thing is, there is a reason why I've been alone all this time. I'm comfortable that way. And I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left,” her lip trembled, and she bit it to force herself to stop. It just made Ben want to bite her lip, but he restrained himself.

“You’re right, it would be easier, but where’s the fun in that? Rey, you didn’t get here by taking the easy route in life. I know you. You’re a _survivor_ ,” he continued to thoughtfully stroke along her cheek as he spoke, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

She still hadn’t said yes. Maybe he needed to spell out his proposal differently?

“Ben, I’m scared,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch.

“Me too, but sometimes it’s doing the things that frighten us the most that make it worth it in the end,” he explained, dipping low and capturing her lips with his. Their kiss was light and tender, barely a kiss at all, but enough to make Rey open her eyes.

She pulled back slightly, her breath still ghosting his lips. A wicked glint played in her eyes, and he braced himself for whatever witty comment she had in mind.

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on your knee or something?” she murmured cheekily.

“I take that as a yes,” he replied with a chuckle, leaning in to meet her now hungry kiss.

Time seemed to stop in that marvelous moment. He could imagine it like an epic scene in the movie, the cameras slowly going around them, capturing every angle. The lighting getting soft and hazy. A great crescendo of music as the audience emits a collective sigh. The main characters continue their kiss through it all, their lips in a gentle tango, almost moving in slow motion as they caress each other's faces and hair.

Only...this wasn't a movie. This was _Rey_. His Rey. Having her in his arms felt so natural, like she always belonged there. Her lips were so sweet and her kisses more satisfying than anything he's ever had. She was his new addiction, his obsession, his love and his life. She would be his _everything_. All of this poured through his head, and he felt as if he were floating by the time they broke their kiss. They pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together.

“Let's do it now,” Rey whispered, still somewhat breathless from their kiss.

“Do what?” He asked, quirking a brow.

“Get married. Let's get married now! We can run to the courthouse. Have it just the two of us with no crazy gowns or barns or crowds of strangers.” She suggested, her voice tinged with excitement.

“I really liked you in that gown,” he said, pouting. “I do think that's an amazing idea, though. But first, I want to do something to really seal the deal.”

“Oh? What's that?” her eyes sparkled and she was brimming with curiosity.

Ben pulled back from her, gathering her left hand in both of his. He drew her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss upon her ring finger.

“You deserve a ring, sweetheart,” he whispered, lips still poised above her hand.

He glanced at her to gauge her reaction, and she didn't disappoint. Her radiant smile shone through, even with the happy tears. He kissed her hand again before releasing it and pulling her in his arms. Her body lightly shook with sobs and he caressed her back, holding her as long as she needed. If he knew her, she had been bottling that up. Now that the dam had broken, she needed a good cry to get it out of her system.

After several minutes, her tears had subsided. She broke away, only to give him a tiny kiss. He quickly agreed that she could take whatever time she needed to pull herself together. He watched as she withdrew a compact from her purse, powdering her face to cover her tear stained cheeks. She reapplied mascara and her lip gloss. While he watched, she received a message that her uber driver had arrived. She grinned, gathering her purse and reaching out for Ben's hand.

Shocking their office even more than they had earlier, they walked out hand in hand. Both wore ridiculously triumphant smiles, their eyes full of love and light. They couldn't see anyone but each other. They even managed to get on a wonderfully empty elevator, allowing themselves another lingering kiss as they descended through their office building.

They slid into the back of the white Nissan Rogue that her uber driver arrived in. Rey acknowledged the driver, confirming identities as she buckled herself in.

“Miss Erso,” the bubbly redhead acknowledged. “We're still set for a trip to JFK right?”

Rey glanced over at Ben, smiling shyly. “Change of plans actually. Take us to Tiffany's,”

After several minutes of stop and go traffic, they finally arrived at the infamous building. The uber driver glanced back in the rearview mirror with a knowing grin as she eyed Ben and Rey. Their eyes were locked and both wore dreamy expressions. They held hands across the seat.

“Do you care to wait a while?” Ben asked, breaking his loving gaze at Rey long enough to acknowledge the driver. “We'll be headed to the courthouse next,” he explained.

The uber driver actually squealed. “Yes! I won't even charge you for the wait. Go pick out the perfect rings!” She said, clapping excitedly.

Ben and Rey thanked her in turn, chucking at her exuberance for the situation at hand. Clearly, they had lucked into finding another hopeless romantic.

Tiffany's was an experience all its own. Neither Ben nor Rey had shopped there before. They had no reason to. It had been a feast for all senses, almost overwhelming but equally welcoming.

Ben and Rey hardly knew where to look, and both were equally stunned. One felt as though they were transported into another world. Soft lighting showcased an elegant color scheme of whites and grays with the signature robin's egg blue. The store was arranged in tasteful displays, each one unique and sparkling with the jewelry within was stationed at intervals. Soothing lounge music filtered through hidden speakers, and even the air itself seemed fragrant and sweet.

“Welcome to Tiffany and Company,” an impeccably dressed blonde greeted them.

She could have been a supermodel, she was positively stunning and had an ethereal glow about her.

“What brings you two in?” She asked.

“We're getting married,” Ben explained, gazing down at Rey with a smile.

“I know just what you need, follow me,” the blonde encouraged.

After being shown an array of custom ring options and wedding sets, Ben and Rey settled on three rings; a stunning engagement ring for Rey and a pair of matching silver bands for both of them. The salesperson nodded at Ben with a smile as she handed him the boxes.

Ben dropped down on his knee before Rey, gazing up at her with the engagement ring in hand.

“Rey Erso, please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Ben asked, hand poised to slide the ring on her finger.

Rey nodded enthusiastically, and around them the gathered Tiffany's staff applauded. He slid the ring over her finger, kissing her hand before standing and taking her in his arms.

“I love you, Rey,” he murmured against her hair.

“I love you too, Ben,” she confessed, reaching up and kissing him tenderly. “Now let's head to the courthouse, already! I can't wait to be your wife!”

Ben chuckled softly, his expression mischievous.

“Whatever you say, _boss_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they're actually getting married...like for real this time! Got the rings and everything! What do you think? I was aiming for a solid happy ending, so I hope I made the mark. I'd love to hear your thoughts on things! Your feedback throughout this fic has been golden and truly keeps me going.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, nite0wl29 for putting up with my shenanigans and last-minute plot changes. I appreciate all your help. You tolerate me so well! Thanks also to CajunSpice714 and DarthCarol for all your encouragement. You ladies are amazing!
> 
> As always, my dearest readers, you all are incredible! I truly appreciate all the love and support I've had throughout this fic. It's gone better than I ever anticipated it would.


End file.
